Forgetting love
by Waiting in the Wings
Summary: Lizzie was married to an abusive husband, but when she escapes and moves to Nashville she becomes a singing sensation. Swearing off love forever she names the band forgetting love so what happens when Darcy shows up on the scene capturing Lizzie's heart?
1. Forgetting love

Elizabeth Wickem-Lizzie for short waited in the doorway of the small home she shared with her husband, Jack Wickem.

Lizzie had been married to Jack Wickem for two years and that had been far too long. From the first day she had married him, he had abused her.

She looked at the spot on her arm that was a soon to be large black bruise. Jack had given her that one right before he left for Marty's bar.

Lizzie hadn't cried when he did it, and she wasn't crying now, she was tired of it and wasn't taking it anymore.

Her Daddy had raised her to be stronger than that and now was the time for Lizzie to be strong.

She had cut all the lights of in the small one bedroom, one bath home, so he would think she had went to bed, and stood in the doorway, waiting. He would be home soon.

That Lizzie was sure of.

When she heard his loud Ford F150, coming down the road. She put a few shells in the shot gun-that's all she needed -she had bought the shot gun, a few years ago, before she had married Jack of course.

Lizzie heard the truck pull into the driveway, making gravel fly everywhere.

She frowned, as she cocked the gun, he was the bane of her existence and she hated him, Lizzie shrunk into the shadows when she heard him step up on the porch.

_His fist is big, but my gun's bigger. _She thought with a grimace, at the idea of what she was about to do.

She heard him sling the door open, the moonlight's reflection shining on the floor.

"Lizzie." he slurred obviously drunk.

She refused to speak wanting him mad, before she made her move.

"Lizzie!" he yelled this time. "I want you right now!" he screamed.

"Yes, Jack." she said sweetly, appearing out of the shadows, hiding the gun behind her back.

"Why didn't you answer me?" he demanded taking a step toward her trying to intimidate her.

Lizzie shrugged.

"You better answer, when I call." he said angrily raising his fist preparing to hit her.

That's when she pulled out the cocked and loaded gun. Lizzie stared him in the eye and said. "I don't listen to you anymore." Lizzie said angrily, as she pulled the trigger.

That had been two years ago, Lizzie had been eighteen, she was now twenty.

She hadn't killed him, he was still alive, that she had made sure of, Lizzie had hated Jack, but she didn't want murder on her hands.

Of course she had changed her appearance, Lizzie couldn't bear to be the same mousy girl she had been.

She had dyed her brown hair, auburn it had been almost that color anyway, she had chemically straightened her hair, put in extensions in her short hair, and then she put in blue colored contacts, her eyes had originally been brown.

She burned all her old clothes, and kept her first name, but changed her last name to Bennet.

And then took out all of her inheritance (She had received when her father died); she had been hiding from her ex-husband, and moved to Nashville.

She planned on trying her hand at being a country singer, she could sing really well, and played guitar even better.

And it had worked out; when she moved to Nashville she hooked up with two girls, Jane and Charlotte, and started a band named, Forgetting Love.

So far they had two chart topping hits, and over a million fans.

Lizzie was lead singer and played electric guitar, Jane sommers, was tall, trim and blonde, with huge blue eyes. Bottom line she was beautiful, but she was very modest and shy. Jane did some vocals and played bass, and sometimes even violin it added a nice touch to their songs, meanwhile Charlotte Lucas, was medium height with dull brown hair, and dull black eyes, she was dowdy and refused to dress up unless they were on stage. She played the drums and boy could she jam.

They were what made up the band, Forgetting Love.

--

"You guys ready?" Lizzie mouthed, to Charlotte and Jane before they jumped on stage, and began rocking out.

Both girls nodded back.

Lizzie grinned and tipped her black cowboy hat at them, and then she picked up her "Old buddy" as she called it, which was an old black electric guitar, and headed through the curtain, and on stage to a thousand screaming fans.

"Are ya'll ready to jam!" she yelled into the microphone.

A huge "Yes" from the crowd made it to Lizzie's ears.

"I can't hear you." she yelled back even more hyper than the crowd. "I said are you ready to JAM!" she screamed even louder-if that was possible.

"YES!" the crowd screamed even louder.

"Alright, let's Rock." Lizzie screamed and began to play her guitar.

"We're forgetting love!" Lizzie sang-well more like screamed.

"Yeah, Yeah." Charlotte and Jane sang, doing back up vocals.

"You broke my heart,"

"One two many times."

"I thought you were the sun,"

"But I found out the truth,"

"And now I'm forgetting love,"

"Yeah, Yeah."

"If tomorrow never comes,"

"And I never fall in love,"

"It's okay,"

"Because?"

"We're forgetting love!" The crowd screamed.

"Alright." Lizzie said, while Jane gave her a strange look, because the song wasn't over yet. "I'm going to have our lovely bass player, to sing the rest of this song."

Jane began to shake her head and mouthed the word "No!" she couldn't sing alone it terrified her.

Lizzie ignored Jane and continued to talk. "Because, even though I'm a country singer, at heart I'm a rocker, and there's this one thing I've always wanted to do, but before I tell what it is I'm going to need you guys to agree to help me with this no matter what." Lizzie said pacing back and forth. "Do you all agree to help?"

"Yes!" the crowd chorused.

"Okay. This one thing I have my heart set on doing is, crowd surfing."

"Yeah!" the crowd screamed.

"Okay if I do this I need you guys to agree to one thing. This thing is you guys have to have me back at the stage before Jane's finishes this song. Do you agree?"

"YES!" the crowd screamed.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Lizzie said with a shrug as she dived off the stage.

Jane could have killed Lizzie, for leaving her up there to sing alone. She hated singing without some one, she was nervous that people would hate her voice.

But now she had no choice, it was that or be murdered by Lizzie, Charlotte and their record label.

She watched the girl that had become her best friend in the past two years, dive off the stage laughing all the way; while Jane loved Lizzie sometimes she was just too crazy, but Jane knew that she if anyone was the natural born performer.

Jane could remember their first real gig, Jane could barely move and Charlotte was too busy trying to remember the beats to their song, but Lizzie had covered for both of them, by jumping around, screaming, and jumping off stage.

Lizzie had to be the reason they were famous, though she never would admit it she was far too humble.

That's when Jane remembered she was supposed to be singing, so with a knot in her stomach, she sang for all she was worth.

"I'm tired of waiting on the phone," Jane sang in a high soprano, which was a world of difference than Lizzie's alto, but she still sounded good.

"To ring,"

"Or a wedding ring,"

"For that matter,"

"I won't die if you say goodbye,"

"Because, I'm forgetting love."

"I'm Forgetting love,"

"I'm forgetting love!" Jane finished with gusto, and Lizzie was back on stage in record time.

"Thank ya'll for making my dream come true." Lizzie called to the crowd who was still cheering.

"And if ya'll would kindly thank Jane, my bass player, for singing, that would be nice."

"Thank you, Jane." the crowd screamed.

Jane blushed, and replied with, "You're welcome," while shooting daggers at Lizzie. No doubt about it Jane was multitasker.

"Okay, you guys let me tell you a little about Jane, I bet you didn't know this, but she is really shy. And she has no idea how good her voice is, but anyway let me introduce you the other third of my band." Lizzie said walking up and down the stage as she spoke, which was a habit of Lizzie's.

"Charlotte Lucas, on the drums. Give her a round of applause." Lizzie was silent as she listened for the applause, when she was satisfied, she began to speak again. "Since Charlotte plays the drums, you hardly ever see her, so let's shine the spot-light on her."

The large bright light that was usually on Lizzie shifted over to Charlotte, as she waved her drumsticks in the air.

"Yeah!" the crowd screamed.

The rest of the concert was much like this, and when it was over the three girls were exhausted.

--

"I don't know how you do it, Lizzie." Jane said as she climbed in the bus that would take them to the hotel they were staying in.

"What?" Lizzie asked rummaging around in her purse for the skittles she had put in there earlier.

"Keep the crowd entertained, run up and down the stage screaming, Crowd surfing." Jane said resting her head against the seat.

"Ah-ha!" Lizzie yelled pulling out a large bag of skittles.

"Your not listening are you?" Jane asked.

"Who's not listening?" Charlotte asked, climbing onto the bus.

"Course I am." Lizzie replied before Jane could respond to Charlotte's question.

"Then what did I say?" Jane asked, looking Charlotte and rolling her eyes.

"Crowd-blah-blah-run-blah-blah-surf-blah-blah." Lizzie said stuffing her face with skittles.

"Your going to get fat you know?" Charlotte said, poking Lizzie in her stomach. "Eating all those skittles."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, Charlotte was as thin as a rail and Jane was trim, while Lizzie was somewhere in between, she wasn't fat but she wasn't exactly thin-I guess you could say she would never be a size one like Charlotte, or a size three like Jane.

She was an average size nine and she had a butt that she proud of. "More to love." Lizzie commented finally, while stuffing her face with more skittles.

"That's what you have on you're My Space, for your body type isn't it?" Jane asked teasingly.

"Maybe." Lizzie replied.

"What are we going to do with her?" Charlotte asked Jane with an eye roll.

That's when Lizzie's cell phone went off, while playing an up beat tune. "Oh-no the big boss woman." Lizzie said in mocked horror as she answered. It was their agent who set up all the bands appointments, concert dates and meetings.

"Yep?" Lizzie asked.

"Hmm,"

"Okay,"

"Alright, tomorrow then?"

"Twelve?"

"Okay, I tell the others."

"Bye." Lizzie said closing the shiny green razor.

"What's going on?" Charlotte demanded, right after Lizzie hung up, seeing the excitement Lizzie's eyes both Jane and Charlotte knew it was something big.

"Well, Angie, wants do us to meet with the band, 'Locking up Prejudice,' for lunch." Lizzie said excitedly.

"Get out!" Charlotte screamed.

The band Locking up Prejudice, consisted of four guys-well four hot guys, William Darcy, who was the lead singer and piano player, Charlie Bingly, who did vocals and electric guitar, Blaze Williams, who played, bass, and Martin Collins, who played the drums. **(A/N: I can't remember what that guys name was from Pride and Prejudice.)**

"Why?" Jane the forever level headed one asked.

"Oh, yeah, well because they want to talk about going on tour with them." Lizzie said even more excited now.

"No-way!" Charlotte screamed.

"You bet." Lizzie said practically did the happy dance with Charlotte.

Jane rolled her eyes at her two friends, she loved them, but they could be such dorks, especially at twenty and nineteen.

When they finally got to the hotel, Lizzie told Jane and Charlotte to go on and head up to the room they would be sharing; she wanted a drink from the drink machine.

They shrugged and headed in the elevator.

It took Lizzie awhile, but finally she found a drink machine.

As Lizzie put her money in the machine and received her drink, she didn't notice the tall dark figure behind her.

So in her own little world, Lizzie spun around and ran face first into what could only be described as steel or rock hard abs.

Lizzie looked up to see a handsome, but cold face, and nodded, yep it was definitely abs. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying any attention." Lizzie said sheepishly.

"Whatever." he muttered brushing past her, as if she was no more than a speck of dust.

Lizzie rolled her eyes at his bad attitude, and walked away thinking for some reason, he looked familiar.

He was tall and obviously toned, he had spiky raven black hair, but that wasn't what was so strange it was his eyes, one was blue and the other was green.

Lizzie was positive she hadn't ever met anyone with eyes like that, then why were they so darn familiar? "Oh well" Lizzie shrugged as she entered the elevator, she was tired and it would probably come to her in the morning.

Lizzie knew who the man was, but she had never met him, because it was none other than William Darcy.

**Alrighty** **let me know what you think, please do not be afraid to review, which is what I find the problem, is in most cases lol.**


	2. Meetings and a widower

"Lizzie we have to be downstairs in twenty minutes!" Charlotte practically screeched in ear, for the fifth time.

"I'm up." she muttered rolling, and over ignoring Charlotte, a few minutes later she heard Jane and Charlotte whispering, and then she heard the shower come on.

But Lizzie ignored it, she wanted sleep, she could stay up all night with the best of them, but when Lizzie went to sleep you had better leave her alone.

Jane and Charlotte crept up to the bed, Jane stood at the head and Charlotte stood at the bottom.

"Get, her." Jane yelled, to Charlotte, and then they were picking Lizzie up by her hands and feet.

"Put me down!" Lizzie yelled, as they carried her into the bathroom.

"Okay." Charlotte shrugged and tossing her fully clothed in the shower.

"You, stupid morons!" Lizzie sputtered. "Why couldn't you let me sleep?"

Neither Charlotte nor Jane answered; they were too busy rolling on the floor laughing.

"I hate you." Lizzie laughed, no longer angry, as she dropped her sopping wet clothes on the floor.

A little while later, all three of the girls were dressed and ready to go downstairs to meet "Locking up Prejudice."

--

William Darcy was in a bad mood, first of all he hadn't got any sleep and second of all that stupid girl had ran into him.

She looked familiar for some unknown reason; maybe he had seen her at one of their concerts.

He shrugged as he slipped shirt over his head. Why was he wasting his time thinking about some unknown chick anyway?

"Hey Will, you ready?" Charlie Bingly asked. He had been Will's best friend since high school and had been inseparable since. "Because we're supposed to meet, that girl band in-well now." he called, from the bedroom, they shared, while Blaze and Martin shared another room.

"Yeah." Will said coming out of the bathroom.

"Good, because you know how my sister is if we're late for anything." Charlie said rolling his eyes.

The sister he was referring to was none other than Caroline Bingly; she was "Locking up Prejudice's" manger.

The tall thin strawberry blonde, met them outside of the dining room. She had a large frown on her otherwise decent looking face.

She had wide green eyes, a straight nose and small thin lips; she was okay in her own way, just a little off.

Caroline favored business suits to any other sort of attire, and black high heeled shoes. Today she was wearing a green power suit, and wore small gold earrings and a simple gold chain.

She frowned when she saw the four guys finally show up, Caroline was on the phone with some person or other so she couldn't yell; instead she frowned and pointed to the dining room.

Charlie and Blaze gave each other a high-five because they had gotten off easy; they then pretty much ran into the dining room, before Caroline got off the phone.

Will followed behind them into the dining room and Martin brought up the rear.

--

When the guys eventually showed, Jane and Charlotte gapped at how good looking they were, but Lizzie was gaping because, the lead singer of "Locking up Prejudice," was none other than the stupid jerk, she had ran into.

Lizzie had forgotten all about the incident until he walked in, and she knew it was going to be a long meeting.

--

Will had not realized how nice the hotel they were staying in was until now, he looked up at the crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and the small tables covered in white linen tablecloths, which had china plates placed on each one.

It was a pretty sight and he felt his mood lighten until he turned his head to look at the girls they might be going on tour with.

His face immediately darkened, when he their lead singer, it was none other than the ditsy girl who had ran into him.

Will studied her; he hadn't really seen what she looked like, just enough to recognize her.

She was short, even sitting down he could tell that, she had long straight auburn hair and a black cowboy hat on, and her eyes were a clear blue.

She was wearing jeans, with a black t-shirt that had something on it, he couldn't tell from where he was standing, and black and white suspenders that hung down on each side of her leg.

That's when he realized he was standing alone, the others were almost at the table, but with his long stride he was sitting down at the same time as the other guys.

--

Lizzie upset to discover, that Will Darcy would be sitting directly across from her. So therefore she would have to stare at his stupid face the whole time.

Lizzie was brought out of her fuming, by Jane was saying. "Earth to planet Lizzie."

"Eh?"

"Come on and introduce yourself." Charlotte urged.

Lizzie blushed furiously as she spoke. "Uh…I'm Lizzie Bennet, Twenty years old and yeah whatever the magazines have told you." she said laughingly.

"Oh so you do have an evil twin sister?" a medium height, husky blonde guy with spiky hair, and pretty hazel eyes, asked teasingly.

"You, betcha. I'm sure she around here somewhere." Lizzie said pretending to look over shoulders for someone.

"Back to the introductions." Jane said trying to get them back on track.

"I guess it's my turn." a guy who reminded Lizzie somewhat of a frog said. "I'm Martin Collins, and I play the drums." He was short for a guy only five-five, with overly gelled brown hair, and small murky looking brown eyes.

In a way he creeped Lizzie out, but she then scolded herself if they were going on tour together she couldn't be creeped out by them.

And then it was the spiky blonde's turn. "Hey, I'm Blaze Williams…Uh I'm twenty, and that's about It." he said shrugging.

They went through Jane and Charlotte's introductions and then it was the tall husky, strawberry blonde Lizzie had noticed Jane staring at.

"I'm Charlie Bingly, I'm Twenty-three, and that's about It." he said grinning.

Lizzie had to admit he was cute, she wondered vaguely if he was looking for a girlfriend-For Jane-of course not herself.

Finally it was the infamous Will Darcy. "Hey, I'm Will Darcy, and I'm twenty-three," he said with a sigh, as if it was killing him to speak.

Lizzie wanted to hit him; he had a bad attitude when there was no call for one. He obviously considered himself a cut above the rest.

That's when Lizzie noticed everyone else was ordering, so she turned her attention to eating instead of that self centered jerk that called him a man.

--

Will watched Lizzie out of the corner of his eye, not that he would admit it.

That's when he heard her speak. "So, Darcy what do think about us going on tour together?" she asked, flashing him a grin.

He was surprised that she was calling him Darcy, a few people referred to him as Darcy, but mostly his younger sister Georgiana.

"I don't know. I haven't really listened to any of your music, and therefore I don't know if you're any good." Will said condescendingly, as if they're was any doubt they were good.

The others looked on in shock, wondering what his problem was.

Charlie's normally pleasant face was a mixture of anger and shocked, he liked the bass player Jane and was planning on asking her out, but that would never happen if Will offended them.

Lizzie felt herself go red with rage, so he thought his band was the only one worth listening to. Well she'd knock him off his high horse soon enough. "I see." Lizzie said going through great pains trying to remain calm.

"You see what?" Will asked, his unusual eyes flashing as if daring her to go off on him.

"I see-"

But she was cut off by the waiter, bringing their food.

"Excuse me." Lizzie said standing, after the waiter had left. "I'll be back in a second." she said hurrying to the bathroom.

_Breath, Lizzie. _She told herself. _You know a lot of self centered jerks. That's just apart of being famous, some people let it go to there head._

It was true Lizzie had met more than her share of snobby people, and she herself at first had been tempted to respond in the same way, but for some reason Will just got under her skin.

She entered the rest room at a brisk pace, she looked at herself in the mirror, her blue eyes were snapping, declaring she was angry, her cheeks had a red flush to them, but on the bright side, for once her hair wasn't flying all over the place.

When Lizzie calmed down, she hurried back to the table to finish this meal and be over and done with it.

--

Jane and Charlie were the last ones to exit the dining room. Jane had enjoyed talking to him he seemed sweet, but you could never be sure.

"Um…Jane I apologize for Will. He spoke out of line and I'm sorry." Charlie said rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish gesture.

Jane blushed crimson; he was taking the time to apologize for something that wasn't even his fault. That was so sweet. "Charlie, its fine. He's just outspoken much like Lizzie." she said kindly, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Cool…Um I was wondering if you wanted to ask the others if they wanted to get together with us tonight. We could go see a movie or just hang out somewhere." Charlie said shrugging his broad shoulders, trying to remain casual and failing miserably.

"Sure, that sounds fun." Jane said trying to remain cool.

"Alright, we can meet in the lobby at five. Does that work for you?"

"Yep, I'll see you then." Jane said, and began to walk to the elevator, fighting the urge to run.

--

Lizzie had set herself in front of the TV in their suite. She was looking through music videos on demand, trying to find any of "Locking up Prejudice."

She finally found one; the song was called "Forgetting You."

Lizzie clicked it, few seconds later it came up. It started out as just Darcy playing a grand piano, singing in a nice baritone.

"_I still see your face,"_

"_Even though,"_

"_I know your not here,"_

"_In this place,"_

"_My heart is crying out,"_

"_And all I want to do is,"_

"_Forget you,"_

"_Even though,"_

"_My heart doesn't want me to,"_

That's when you could hear the drums and the electric guitar break in, as he continued to sing in a mournful tone.

"_It's so hard to sleep,"_

"_At night,"_

"_Because I all I want to do is,"_

"_Forget you,"_

"_Even though,"_

"_My heart doesn't want me to."_

"_I still love you,"_

"_Even though you're gone,"_

"_I still love you," _

"_Even though you're not on this earth."_

"_I still love you,"_

"_And I don't want to forget you."_

At the end of the video, words popped up on the TV screen they read; _In Loving memory of Mrs. William Darcy._

And that's when it hit Lizzie, Darcy was a widower, and she felt compassion for him. She wondered vaguely how his wife had died.

And then Lizzie wondered if she would have the heart to be mean to him ever again.

--

Will sat alone by the indoor pool, when he saw no one was in there he knew it would be the perfect place to think.

He pulled out his wallet, and took out the picture of a pretty woman, with long curly blonde hair, and large green eyes with gold specks in them.

She had high cheek bones, a small pert nose and full lips.

He smiled at the picture, he missed Karen terribly.

They had married at eighteen, and then two years later she had been diagnosed with cancer, she had lived a year after the diagnoses.

The marriage hadn't exactly been happy; they fought like cats and dogs when he wasn't busy on the road.

They had even been considering a divorce, before she was diagnosed and then they found out. She had gone on the road with him, knowing that she wasn't going to make it. The cancer had already spread by the time they found out.

Will still missed her, even though they had fought, when push came to shove he had discovered he loved her.

He put the picture away he preferred not to be asked about her; even two years later it still hurt to talk about her.

Maybe that's why Lizzie annoyed him so, she seemed to have similar personality traits as Karin, she was outspoken, but he didn't know much more about Lizzie.

Will picked himself up finally and headed upstairs, back to his suite.

**Chapter two yay! Anyway I'm sorry for miscounting the girls in the band, I hadn't realized it until someone brought it to me attention, and thanks for the reviews.**


	3. Gossip and Dancing

Lizzie woke slowly from her nap. It was her first day with nothing to do, in a long time.

She stretched as she hopped out of bed, and looked at the clock beside the bed, it read, six pm in flashing red numbers.

That's when Lizzie remembered she was supposed to do something, right before she had fell asleep, Jane had come in and told her to be downstairs at six-fifteen. They were going out with the guys from "Locking up Prejudice."

"Do I have any choice in this?" Lizzie had asked.

"Nope." Jane had answered flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder and walking out.

Lizzie had laughed, it wouldn't be so bad. She had decided.

"Oh, crud." Lizzie muttered as she realized she had fifteen minutes to get ready and be downstairs.

She quickly dug through her suitcase, trying to find something that wasn't wrinkled; Lizzie finally found a pair of black shorts, and a red tunic.

She quickly ran into the bathroom and ran a brush through her hair and adjusted her makeup. Lizzie made it downstairs in record time, to find the others already there.

"Glad you could make it." Charlotte called to Lizzie teasingly.

Lizzie just grinned and shook her head.

"Everyone ready?" Charlie asked, with his usual happy go lucky smile, when he saw everyone nod, Charlie shrugged, and walked through the revolving doors.

They ended up deciding to just walk down the sidewalk and if anyone saw anything interesting, just to call.

As they walked down the street, Lizzie found herself standing beside Darcy.

While the others chatted and teased, Lizzie and Darcy didn't speak.

She was actually at a loss for words, and he was as usual sullen and quiet.

So Lizzie contented herself studying him. He was tall, at least six-four, and she felt like a shrimp beside of him, and he had nice raven black hair, it was spiky, but Lizzie could see where it would curl if he let it go.

Lizzie even bet he straightened it, this made her laugh, but she quickly bit her lip when she saw him turn his unnerving eyes on her.

"What?" Darcy asked looking at her suspiciously.

"N-nothing." Lizzie stuttered trying to contain her laughter.

"Well it's something or you wouldn't be laughing at me like that." he said crossing his arms, looking very childish.

"I'm sorry, but do you straighten your hair?" she asked sheepishly.

"And what if I do?" he asked uncrossing his arms.

"There's nothing wrong with that, but I can just see you doing it." Lizzie said laughingly. "Like this." she said, pretending to hold a flat iron, and straighten her hair in the mirror while humming.

"Yeah, like I'm that girly." Will say rolling is eyes.

"Okay, Darcy why don't you show me how you do it, then?" Lizzie asked leaning n closer as she spoke.

"I'm not going to do something so demeaning." Darcy said, hating the way his name came so easily off her tongue.

Lizzie laughed at his seriousness. "What could it hurt? You do it in the morning, what's the difference?"

"Fine." he said giving in, he felt like he was sixteen again and not twenty-four. He lifted up his hand pretending a flat iron was in it, and frowned, and then began to sing, not hum, but sing.

"Ah, I see I got the humming part wrong. So you sing." Lizzie nodded as if that confirmed something about him.

"What? I do sing for a living." he said with a shrug.

"Yes, I mean it just seems since you do it so much, you wouldn't do it in your free time." she said obviously rambling.

"So it would seem. So Lizzie, do you sing in your free time?" he asked trying her name out, it didn't seem to come off as easily as his did to her.

"Of course, it's my life." she said passionately.

"So then, why is it so strange that I do the same?" he questioned looking in her eyes.

Lizzie didn't get to answer, because then Charlotte began to squeal, something about a restaurant with a dance floor.

"Please can we go?" she pleaded, acting crazy. "And hey, Lizzie it's not even a club." Charlotte added teasingly, knowing how Lizzie refused to go bars or clubs or anything like that.

"Is that okay with ya'll?" Lizzie drawled.

"Sounds fun." Blaze said flashing a nice white tooth grin.

The rest just shrugged.

So taking that as agreement Charlotte entered the restaurant, ahead of the others.

--

After eating an okay meal, they group decided to go dancing on the open dance floor.

The others had seemingly paired up while Darcy and Lizzie had been talking. Jane was with Charlie, Charlotte had taken a liking to Martin, although he seemed a little out place with her, he seemed to find her attractive enough, and Blaze had asked a cute brunette to dance with him.

So that left Lizzie and Will.

He didn't ask her to dance and Lizzie wasn't about to seem desperate by asking him, so both sat there in an uncomfortable silence.

After dancing with the brunette Blaze came over to where Lizzie and Darcy were sitting.

"Sorry, bout leaving you with my sullen ole cousin over here." he said to Lizzie in a twang, that indicated he was from Texas.

"No worry's." she said with a shrug, her blue eyes dancing as she smiled at him.

"So would you like to dance?" Blaze asked, his eyes showing this wasn't sympathy dance, but because he actually liked her.

"Sure." Lizzie replied, happy to escape Darcy's sullen attitude.

As they walked away form the table, neither had noticed Darcy's face going even more sullen as they walked away.

Blaze was taller than Lizzie and lot bigger, it was funny how big his hands were compared to Lizzie's, they swallowed her hands whole, but no matter she enjoyed dancing with him anyway.

He would laugh, dip and spin Lizzie until she was dizzy.

And Blaze also enjoyed dancing with the short red-head; it was especially funny to tease her about being smaller than him.

Needless to say both enjoyed each others company.

--

Will sat at the table watching Lizzie and Blaze; he felt a burning feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched them dance.

Will Darcy, was jealous of his cousin for being such an easy to get along with guy, and Lizzie enjoying dancing with Blaze.

Though he would never admit this aloud, but never the less he became so tired of watching them, that he actually got up and asked Lizzie to dance.

"Uh…" Lizzie said her eyes pleading with Blaze to tell Will no, but he remained silent so she finally gave in. "Yes, of course I'll dance with you." she said with a sigh, as the next song started up.

Will nodded as the fast number played.

He wrapped his arms around her as they danced, and though she wouldn't admit it, Lizzie felt something like electricity when he wrapped his arms around her.

Lizzie soon found her self staring into his blue and green eyes, and felt something catch in her thought and realized it was her breath.

Right then Darcy dipped her so low her head almost touched the ground, and then he brought her back up just as quickly as he had dipped her.

They moved back and forth, and then he spun Lizzie around, and her heart began to beat a little faster.

He swung her around quickly, and she forced to clutch him tighter, and Will felt something he hadn't felt in a long time stir inside of him.

And then just as soon as it began the dance was over.

"Thank you." Lizzie whispered in his ear as she walked outside of the restaurant, needing air. She couldn't think and her mind was cloudy.

Dancing with him had been different than dancing with Blaze, with Blaze it was like dancing with an old friend it was comfortable, while dancing with Will Darcy was more like standing on the edge of a canyon debating whether you should jump or not.

"Breath, girl." Lizzie ordered herself, it was just a guy no big deal. Right?

--

Will couldn't think of a plausible reason he danced with Lizzie, but he could think of a million reasons he shouldn't have.

For instance, she was immature and loud and crazy and way too spontaneous.

There he four perfectly good reasons he wasn't falling for her.

He breathed a sigh of relief when they left and Martin was set on talking to him the whole time, giving Lizzie absolutely no chance to talk to him.

And so the rest of the night went without a hitch.

--

That night when Jane closed her eyes she saw Charlie's eyes and his face. No doubt about it she was falling for him.

She prayed that night, that they would be able to go on tour with them.

Jane felt herself getting lost in memory of the soft way he kissed her, as if she was fragile, not a stinking cinder block like some guys she dated had treated her.

Jane sighed in satisfaction, of the way they had danced and talked, he had asked her out for a date, Friday.

She rolled over and tried to get some sleep finding it extremely hard, considering all that was going, but somehow she fell asleep a few minutes later, dreaming of his happy go lucky smile.

--

A few days later Lizzie woke to someone screaming, she rolled over to find Charlotte waving some gossip magazine in her face.

"What is it?" Lizzie asked tiredly.

"Look!" Charlotte yelled.

Lizzie rubbed the sleep out of her eyes to see the cover of a well known gossip magazine, she was in disbelief.

On the cover was none other than herself and Darcy dancing, wrapped into each others arms, and the headline read. **"Lizzie Bennett's and William Darcy's hot night!" **

Elizabeth went into hyperventilation mode, "Read the article, Charlotte." she managed to choke out.

"Lizzie Bennet lead singer from the band "Forgetting Love" was seen with "Locking up Prejudice's" lead singer Will Darcy. From they way they were dancing it seems Lizzie was doing anything, but forgetting love-" Charlotte dropped off looking at Lizzie's red face.

"Continue." Lizzie said rubbing her temples.

Charlotte nodded, and began to read again. "Lizzie-twenty- proclaimed in Gossip just two months ago 'I don't ever plan on having a boyfriend. Because the simple fact is I don't need one.' Well it seems Will must be some looker to change the fiery red-head's mind. Sources say they were seen entering the same hotel together, and as for the conclusion we'll leave that up to you." Charlotte finished.

"Uh!" Lizzie screamed, jumping out of bed and marching out of her room and into the hallway.

She took the elevator downstairs apparently forgetting she was wearing a pair of really short shorts and a tank top.

Lizzie pretty much ran to the front desk, ignoring people's strange looks. "Can you please give me William Darcy's room number?" she requested politely as a girl in her pajama's can.

The woman looked as if she was about to protest, but then taking one look at the women before her changed her mind. "It's three-fifteen." she said.

Lizzie nodded and marched back into the elevator.

--

Will was having a decent sleep for once, when he heard someone banging on his suite door in a furious fashion.

At first he didn't get up, he figured Charlie would handle it, but when he didn't answer. Will hauled himself out of bed and opened it to find a half dressed frazzled looking Lizzie at his door.

He wanted to laugh, she was wearing a pair of shorts and a ratty looking tank top, and her long hair had curled up and was sticking out all over the place.

Lizzie's face was void of any and all make up, not that she was ugly or anything, but she reminded him of an elf or a fairy, especially with her almond shaped eyes.

"Are you even listening!" she demanded, he was laughing at her, and it was ticking her off.

"Please repeat everything." he said pleasantly.

"You and I are on the front of this magazine, and they have us already sleeping together, and we haven't even gone on a date!" Lizzie shouted waving the magazine in his face.

This sobered Will up; if anything mattered to him it was his reputation. "Well it's obvious you sold the photos." he said becoming his normal cold self.

"What?" Lizzie demanded in disbelief.

"Yeah, it only makes since. I didn't do it and you need the media attention. So therefore it was you." he said crossing his arms.

Will Darcy had pushed her over the edge, if there was one thing Lizzie wasn't and that was needy spotlight hog. So she did the only thing a girl in her position could do when being accused by Will Darcy.

Lizzie punched him in the eye, and said, "How's that for attention." and walked away.

"Stupid, prideful, jerk!" she yelled in the elevator.

I would tell you what Darcy was thinking or said, but it was on a rated R level, so sorry I leave that up to your imagination.

**My third chapter, anyway I won't be able to write for a while, so don't expect a new chapter within two weeks sorry.**


	4. I won't say I'm in love

Jack Wickem rolled over catching a whiff of strawberries; he loved the smell of strawberries. If there was any reason he brought the small brunette home last night it was her smell.

Jack tried opening his eyes, but found the sun was too bright. That's when he felt the sickness in his stomach. No doubt about it, Jack Wickem was hung over.

That's when he heard the radio come on, Jack quickly covered his ears he had a pounding headache and the radio was only making it worse.

It must be that girl he brought home last night. _But why the heck does she have the radio on? _Jack wondered to himself, getting irritated.

When his ears finally became accustomed to the noise, the girl singing sounded so familiar it wasn't funny.

The woman's voice was great, but it grated on Jack's nerves, for some unknown reason.

"Well, folks that was the band called 'Forgetting Love'." the radio DJ announced. Jack listened intently trying to find why that voice sounded like an old memory.

"Did ya'll hear about the lead singer Elizabeth Bennet? Last night she was with William Darcy, boy I can't wait to see how this romance turns out-" the radio was suddenly turned off with a snap.

Jack roller over he heard all that he needed. _Elizabeth Bennet? _He pondered turning the name over in his mind.

That's when he remembered, that was his ex's wife's maiden name. The stupid witch had shot him in the arm, and then ran off.

The sound of the front door closing interrupted his thoughts, and then a few minutes later he heard a car pull out and head down the road.

Jack sighed in relief, he hadn't cared too much for the brunette anyway, and he couldn't even remember her name.

A little while later Jack was forced out of his bed, to retrieve some water and a bottle of aspirin. He took the small pills and chugged down the water.

Before he laid back down he hurried over to his computer. Jack quickly searched for a picture of the band "Forgetting Love".

He finally found a decent one where he could see their faces. He quickly looked over the faces, the blonde was too pretty to be that witch, the mousy girl was too dowdy, and then his gray-green eyes landed on the smiling face of the red-head.

"Crap! It's her!" he shouted jumping up from the desk as if he had been electrocuted. Her hair was longer and her eyes were no longer brown, but it was her none the less.

"So she takes off, leaving me here and becomes a superstar?" Jack pondered out loud as he dropped back into his bed. "Well Lizzie's past is about to catch up." he whispered, with a sadistic grin.

"Just as soon as I get over this hangover." He said closing his eyes. Finally feeling a sense of excitement that Jack thought he had lost.

--

Lizzie marched back to her room to hear Charlotte and Jane shrieking happily.

"Guess what Lizzie?" Jane said her eyes dancing happily, as Lizzie entered the room.

"What?" she asked in a sullen tone. Her thoughts still on what Darcy had said, having no idea that her worst nightmare was about to happen.

"We're going on tour with 'Locking up Prejudice'." Jane and Charlotte said together happily.

Lizzie's jaw dropped. This was not happening to her, there was no way she going on tour with that self centered, pigheaded Jerk! Lizzie thought with finality.

"Aren't you excited?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, it's fine." Lizzie said forcing smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Charlotte accepted this and turned away to enter into the bedroom, but Jane on the other hand was more attuned to her band mate, and best friend's moods.

Jane also knew it was futile to try and get Lizzie to talk when she was in a mood, so Jane would take her aside later and talk to her.

"So, when does the tour start?" Lizzie asked throwing herself on the couch in the sitting room.

"In two weeks." Jane pronounced, waiting patiently for Lizzie's response.

"What! Doesn't it usually take like six months to prepare?" she asked in disbelief.

"Oh, this was planned all along. Janet **(A/N name of manger) **wanted us to think there was possibly of us not going on tour with them." Jane explained patiently.

"Great." Lizzie said rolling her eyes.

"And one more thing." Jane said in a cautious tone.

"What?" Lizzie asked bracing herself. Jane knew that she was going to blow up over whatever it was, hence the cautious tone.

"Janet said we're 'Required' to celebrate tonight with the band." Jane said making air quotations.

"Great." Lizzie sighed, rolling over and putting her face into a green throw pillow. How much torture was one girl suppose to take, anyway?

"Well, I have to go take a shower." Jane said dismissing herself.

Lizzie nodded and mumbled something incoherent into the pillow. Jane looked at her friend and wondered what had gotten her normally cool friend into such a mood.

--

Will Darcy had been lying on his unmade bed with an ice pack over his eye, when Charlie came in with the news.

"Dude, what happened to your eye?" Charlie asked a confused look on his face. After he had told Will they would be going on tour with "Forgetting Love".

"A girl." Will muttered.

"What girl?" Charlie asked, wondering if he should call the cops or something.

"She's short, and red-headed with blue eyes. And the great news is we're going on tour with her." Darcy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Wow, Lizzie did that to you? What did you do to have her hit you like that?" Charlie asked in disbelief. As Will removed his ice pack to show a swollen black and purple eye.

"Nothing!" He shouted angrily.

"Okay, okay." Charlie said holding his hands in front of him, as he backed away slowly. "And one more thing." Charlie said placing his hand on the doorknob preparing for his quick get away.

"What." Will growled.

"We have to have dinner with them tonight at six." Charlie said running out of the room, as Will threw a shoe where Charlie's head had been a few moments ago.

"Great. Just freaking great." Will muttered, as he flipped through the channels on the TV set.

He finally landed on a country music station, and they we're showing an interview of Lizzie.

"So, Elizabeth, what is it like to have triple platinum album?" the blonde TV host asked.

"Wow, it's just great I mean when we first started the band, I never would have imagined that we would get a triple platinum album." Lizzie said flashing a crooked grin that sent chills up Will's spine.

"So what keeps you grounded, amongst all this success?" the woman asked pleasantly, while leaning in as if the question depended on her life.

"My roots most definitely. When I look back and realize I was just small town girl, it put's me in awe how God can change your life." Lizzie responded.

"So are you a practicing Christian?" she asked.

"Oh, most definitely, I'm a total 'Jesus Freak'."

Will sighed, he had believed in God once upon a time before Karen died, and after that he had given up. He quickly turned his attention back to the interview wanting to keep his thoughts off that subject.

"But wouldn't 'Christian music' have been more appropriate?" the women asked nosily.

Will saw Lizzie's face go a shade darker than usual, but in a perfectly controlled voice she answered the question. "Suzann, I believe God places us exactly where he wants us, and I believe he wanted me in country music."

"Thank you Elizabeth and it was wonderful meeting you." Suzann said placing her out for Lizzie to shake.

"And you too Suzann." Lizzie said grasping her hand firmly.

Suzann turned her attention to the camera and said with a bright smile. 'We'll be back with the countdown after these messages."

Will quickly cut off the TV. He couldn't get rid of Lizzie; he was either in his mind or on the TV.

"Maybe I'll try reading." Will said finding a book beside the bed.

"Pride and Prejudice" the title read, Will flipped over the book and read the back. All he had to see was Elizabeth and he freaked out.

_She's stalking me! _He thought. _Not physically, but spiritually Elizabeth Bennet is stalking me. _He thought shutting his eyes or rather eye.

--

_Lizzie was in a Victorian ballroom. She was wearing a black velvet dress, and a pair of very uncomfortable shoes._

_Her hair had been curled and she was standing off to the side as the others danced._

_That's when a man entered he was wearing all black the only sign of color was his red waist coat._

_He walked over to Lizzie; he towered above her and said in pleasant voice "Would you care to dance?" _

"_Yes, that sounds lovely." Lizzie responded._

_He nodded and bowed as he took her hand and led her on the dance floor. He spun her around, dipping her and twisting her._

_Lizzie felt such a deep connection with this stranger it hurt. "Could I see the face of my dancing partner?" she asked, because a black top hat put his face into shadows to such an extent that she couldn't see anything except his eyes._

"_Yes, but on condition. You must give me a kiss." he said his blue or was it green eyes sparkling. _

_Lizzie agreed heartily, because of the deep connection she felt with him it would be delightful._

_Suddenly the dance floor was a well lit balcony._

_The towering man bent over and scooped Lizzie in his arms kissing her softly, Lizzie felt herself lose control it was wonderful, it felt right, she felt something like liquid fire in her veins. _

_She found herself wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now may I see your face?" Lizzie whispered huskily._

_He nodded as he put her down softly. He whipped his hat of to reveal the face of none other than William Darcy himself._

"_No!" Lizzie shouted. _

--

Lizzie felt herself sit straight up on the couch. It had been a dream, nothing but a dream.

_I did not just dream about that spawn! _Lizzie thought. _I refuse to believe it! _She stated in her mind.

Mercifully Jane interrupted Lizzie's thoughts, telling her it was time to get ready for there dinner with you know who.

"Okay." Lizzie called, trying to be come composed and calm, not the red faced mess Lizzie was sure she looked like.

"A shower would be nice." she said aloud walking into the bathroom cutting on the shower, and quickly getting in.

Meanwhile Charlotte and Jane were discussing Lizzie muttering "Darcy" in her sleep.

"She likes him. It's obvious." Charlotte said.

"Of course, she does, but both want to deny it." Jane said patiently.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" Charlotte asked.

"Nothing." Jane said picking herself up off the bed.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at Jane's retreating figure, and then turned back to brushing her hair.

--

Dinner was at restaurant that had karaoke going on. Somehow after dinner, the girls convinced the guys to do it.

"All the girls and then two guys a piece." Lizzie told them as she, Charlotte and Jane headed to the stage.

"Okay, that sounds good." Blaze answered, looking over at Will's sullen figure.

Blaze had found out what Lizzie did to Will and he wasn't in the least sympathetic, he had it coming. Blaze had thought.

But Blaze even saw the way Lizzie and Darcy looked at each other behind the others back. It was obvious to everyone, but them, that they like each other.

"Let things take it's course. " Jane had told Blaze when he mentioned it.

He shrugged as he turned his attention to the girls.

Lizzie frowned at the song they were being forced to sing "I won't say I'm in Love" what kind of song was that? And then Lizzie caught the way Charlotte and Jane winked at each other this was planned. Boy was she going to get them, but for right now it was time to sing.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment," _Lizzie began, in her nice alto.  
_"I guess I've already won that_,"

"_No man is worth the aggravation,"  
"That ancient history,"  
"Been there done that." _

"_Who'd ya think you're kiddin?" _Jan and Charlotte harmonized.

"_He's the Earth and heaven to you,"  
"Try to keep it hidden,"  
"Honey, we can see right through ya" _

_  
"Girl, ya can't conceal it,"  
"We know how ya feel and,"  
"Who you're thinking of."  
"No chance, no way," _Lizzie began again, while walking as if she was trying to ignore them. This was going to be show, basically because they're performers.

"_I won't say it, no, no-" _

"_You swoon, you sigh," _Charlotte and Jane continued to harmonize; while Jane pretended to swoon and Charlotte catch her.

"_Why deny it, uh-oh."  
"It's too cliché," _Lizzie sang, pace back and forth.

"_I won't say I'm in love,"  
"I thought my heart had learned its lesson," _When she sang this part Lizzie placed her hand over her heart.  
_"It feels so good when you start out,"_

"_My head is screaming get a grip, girl."  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out," _

"_You keep on denying," _ Jane and Charlotte sang, shaking their fingers at her._  
"Who you are and how you're feeling,"  
"Baby, I'm not buying,"  
"Hon, I saw ya hit the ceiling,"  
"Face it like a grown-up,"  
"When ya gonna own up,"  
"That ya got, got, got it bad-"  
"No chance, no way,"_ Lizzie interrupted. While crossing her arms over her chest.

"_I won't say it, no, no."  
"Give up, but give in," _Jane and Charlotte continued persistently.

"_Check the grin you're in love."  
"This scene won't play," _Lizzie sang facing them.

"_I won't say I'm in love."_  
_"You're doin flips read my lips," _Charlotte sang alone this time.

"_You're in love-" _Jane sang alone.  
_"You're way off base," _Lizzie interrupted yet again.

"_I won't say it,"  
"Get off my case,"  
"I won't say it-"  
"Girl, don't be proud," _Charlotte and Jane interrupted this time.

"_It's okay you're in love."  
"At least out loud," _Lizzie sang in a softer tone.

"_I won't say I'm in love." _

Pretty much everyone in the restaurant clapped, which is the way these things are.

And Jane was blushing like crazy, while Charlotte was staring at Martin to see what he thought, and Lizzie walked over to Darcy and whispered in his ear, "Beat that."

The challenge had been made and there was no going back.

**Ya'll didn't think I was going to let you hear Darcy too, did you? Well anyway this is probably the longest chapter I'll write so review and please tell me what song you think Darcy should sing.**

**Q.P **


	5. Hear My Whispers in the dark

Will was ready to knock that aggravating Elizabeth's Bennet's socks off.

"Hey, Blaze I'm going to sing alone." he whispered into Blaze's ear.

"Whatever." Blaze said with a shrug, while thinking this ought to be interesting.

So ended up being Charlie, Martin and Blaze singing together, and when they were finished it was Darcy's turn, and he was ready to blow Lizzie away.

When Will got up on stage he looked every inch a rocker.

He saw the song he was going to sing, "Whispers in the Dark"; He knew it very well and was ready.

The song started up and he began to sing.

"_Despite the lies that you makin," _

"_Your love is mine for the takin," _

"_My love is just waitin,"_

"_To turn your tears to roses," _

Darcy looked Lizzie in her eyes the whole time, if that didn't intimidate her nothing would.

Lizzie felt awful as she stared at Darcy's black eye, but none the less he was still handsome, and she felt herself falling into the words he was singing.

"_Despite the lies,"_

"_That you're makin,"_

"_Your love is mine,"_

"_For the takin,"_

"_My love is just waitin,"_

"_To turn your tears to roses."_

"_I will be the that's gonna,"_

"_Hold you," _

"_I'll be the one that's,"_

"_Gonna guide you,"_

"_My love is,"_

"_Burin consuming fire,"_

"_No!"_

"_You'll never be alone,"_

"_I'll light the night with stars,"_

"_Hear the whispers in the dark." _

"_No you'll never be alone,"_

"_When darkness comes,"_

"_You know I'm never far,"_

"_Hear my whispers in the dark."_

"_You feel so lonely and ragged,"_

"_You lay here broken and naked,"_

"_My love is,"_

"_Just waitin,"_

"_To turn your tears,"_

"_To roses,"_

"_No you'll never be alone,"_

"_I light the night with stars,"_

"_Hear my whispers in the dark." _

When Darcy finished Lizzie knew that he was good, and she had felt her heart leap when he had finished the song.

Lizzie felt something in her heart she had long buried, and forgotten. It was the excited feeling of knowing you like someone and he might just like you back.

It was the feeling that giggly high school girls get, when they see that guy that they like.

_I am not falling for Will Darcy. _Lizzie told herself repeatedly, but she still felt that longing of wanting someone tell those words to her.

"Uh, Jane I'm going to head back to the hotel." Lizzie whispered in Jane's ear, before Darcy could return to table.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Jane asked concerned at her friend's pale face.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to lie down." Lizzie said flashing a half-hearted smile, Jane was going to keep protesting, but Lizzie ran off.

"Okay, then." Jane said with a shrug.

--

Will saw Lizzie hurry out of the restaurant, and wondered vaguely if it was him that had made her runaway like that.

Even though they weren't on speaking terms he hated to see her run out of the restaurant and walk back to the hotel in the dark.

So he excused himself, and hurried out the restaurant, to catch up with her.

--

Lizzie was so caught up in her thoughts about Will; she didn't even notice the looming figure standing against a building watching her.

"Hey, baby." a male voice called.

Lizzie didn't respond maybe he would leave her alone if she didn't answer, but the man remained persistent.

"Hey, honey I was talking to you." he said walking in front of her.

The guy was heavy set man with black piggy eyes, and he loomed over her menacingly.

"I'm not interested." Lizzie informed him angrily, she was in no mood for this.

"Is that so? So you're 'Not interested'." he mimicked. "Why not?" he asked grabbing her arm, and jerking her towards him.

"Well-because tall, dark and ugly isn't my type." Lizzie said spitting in his face.

"Uh!" he yelled trying to wipe his face, but still managing to keep a good grip on Lizzie's arm. "Stupid witch." he yelled smacking her hard in the head.

She felt herself began to lose consciousness, but before she did she heard footsteps and a male voice yelling and then everything went black.

--

Darcy managed to come up in time to see the ugly man slap Lizzie in the head, and then he saw her stagger in the man's arms.

Will felt outrage in the pit of his stomach seeing Lizzie so helpless and he couldn't deny it any longer how he felt.

So he ran up preparing to kick Lizzie's attackers butt. Now Will was taller than Lizzie's attacker, but he probably out weighed by a good hundred pounds.

But this didn't stop him, Darcy was determined to fight. "Put her down." he yelled, as he approached the man.

"What are going to do girly boy." he said, giving Will a yellow toothed smile.

"This." Will said mustering all his strength and punching the man in the face.

He fell down on impact, his face was now bloody, and the man began to yell. "Keep the stupid witch. She's not worth it!" he yelled running away.

Darcy would have chased after him, but he was too worried about Lizzie. The man had hit pretty hard.

He felt her head, but only felt a knot where the man had hit her. "Elizabeth, wake up." he said shaking her by her shoulders, praying she didn't have concussion.

"Daddy?" she muttered coming too.

"No it's, Darcy." he said, while thinking. _Great she does have concussion._

"Will." She said sitting up straight. "What are you doing here?" Lizzie asked confusedly.

"I followed you after you left the restaurant." he explained simply.

"Mm, where did that guy go?" Lizzie asked still dazed.

"He ran off." Will said looking at her, happy she was all right.

She nodded silently, and tried to stand, but almost falling until Will caught her.

"I think we should take you to the emergency room, to see if you have concussion." He said holding Lizzie by the elbow.

"No, I've had worse." Lizzie said trying to shake off his grip.

"When?" he challenged. Not quite believing her.

"My ex-husband." Lizzie said finally, escaping his grip and began to make her way down the street.

"You were married before?" he asked in disbelief.

"You bet and boy was it a mistake." She said, refusing to look at him.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want your sympathy." Lizzie snapped, as she turned to face him. "Besides, if anyone needs sympathy it's you."

"Why?" he asked confused at her cryptic words.

"Look, I know your wife died." she said with a sigh as she continued to walk down the street.

"How did you find out?" he asked not angry only surprised.

"Well, I happened upon the music video you dedicated to her." Lizzie said rolling her eyes as if it was obvious.

"Oh." was his only comment.

Neither one spoke for a moment, both caught up in their own thoughts.

Will studied the Lizzie and looked at the closed expression on her face, and wondered what she was thinking about.

That's when he realized Lizzie stuck out her full lips when she was thinking, and he chuckled under his breath.

"What's so funny?" Lizzie demanded, looking into his intense blue and green eyes.

"I noticed you stick out your lips when you think." he said laughingly.

She searched his face for something and when she found it she began to laugh too. "Is that good or a bad?"

"Actually it's more of an endearing thing." He said realizing both had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and then moving closer covering the space between them.

A warm breeze then came up, blowing Lizzie's hair all over the place.

He looked at her and smiled as he placed the loose strands behind her ear.

"Your prettier than you know." he whispered in her ear.

"And your goofier than you know." she whispered back.

He smiled and spoke. "Do you know what I was thinking when I saw that man hit you?"

"No. "She answered truthfully, feeling her heart pound harder and harder in her chest, positive he would soon be able to hear it.

"That I didn't know what I would do if he had seriously injured you, and the words '_No, you'll never be alone, hear my whispers in the dark' _kept popping up in my mind."

"That's nice." she whispered taking a step closer, if that was even possible.

"I'm going to kiss you now." he said softly as he grabber her shoulders and pulled her into kiss.

Lizzie was ecstatic it felt right, and she found herself run her fingers through his hair and then pulled away and whispered. "Yep, you're definitely a curly Q."

Will laughed at her words, and then his phone went off.

"Hello?" he said smiling at Lizzie.

"Uh, uh." he said his face losing its smile. "It's Jane," he mouthed.

"She's with me."

"Okay, we'll be there right away." Darcy said closing his phone with a snap.

"What is it?" Lizzie asked her brow furrowing.

"Charlotte and Martin ran off a couple of hour's ago." he said with a sigh. "Their getting married."

**Dun, DUN DUH! Lot a drama isn't writing fun? So let me know if you like it.**

Q.P


	6. Kisses and fighting

The next morning after Charlotte's escapade, Lizzie and Jane found out that they now would not be going on tour, because without Charlotte it would be better to just wait, too much was going on.

Lizzie felt a sort of relief at knowing they would not be going on tour, she still wasn't sure how she felt about Will, while Jane's feelings weren't so positive, she knew that without the tour the, bands would be going their own ways. And Jane wanted to see Charlie more than ever.

Lizzie noticed Jane wasn't in a great mood so she left her alone as she headed downstairs to walk around.

Her mind soon wandered to Charlotte, and Martin. They had left the restaurant soon after Lizzie and Will, claiming they were "Going back to the hotel" but instead had jumped the first plane to Vegas.

After arriving in Vegas, Charlotte had called Jane and told her that, Martin and herself were going to get married and she wouldn't be returning to the band.

Jane had immediately called Will, because Lizzie had left her phone at the hotel, and you know the rest.

Lizzie ran her fingers through her hair, a habit of hers when she was upset or nervous.

So she did the only thing she could do to channel all these emotions, she went back upstairs grabbed her guitar, and walked back out of the hotel and down the street until she found herself in a park, and then she sat herself down on the weathered bench and began to play and sing.

Lizzie started out singing some of her own songs, but then began to play a old "Martina McBride" song.

"_I was standing in the grocery store line,"_

"_The one they marked express,"_

"_When this woman came through,"_

"_With about twenty-five things,"_

"_And I said don't you know more is less?"_

"_She said this world is moving so fast,"_

"_But I get more behind everyday,"_

"_And every morin' when I make my coffee," _

"_I can't believe my life's turned out this way."_

"_All I could say was,"_

"_Love is the only house,"_

"_Big enough for all the pain in the world,"_

"_Love is the only house big enough for all the pain."_

"Every time, I hear you sing, I'm still amazed." a familiar male voice said from behind Lizzie.

She turned to see Will, and the memory of him kissing her, sent a blush across her face. "Well, Mr. Darcy, I want to hear you sing." Lizzie said teasingly.

"You did, remember last night?" he said placing himself on the bench beside of Lizzie.

"Yeah, but I want to hear you really sing, not on a karaoke machine."

"Okay." he agreed. "You play guitar, and I'll sing."

"Wait," Lizzie said holding up a finger. "Let's play a game, you won't know what song I'm playing on guitar, but you'll try and sing it anyway, and I can change the song anytime I feel like it."

"Alright, but only if you play too."

"Okay, but your still going first." Lizzie said beginning to strum her guitar.

Will listened intently for a moment and then began to sing.

"_When I was young boy,"_

Lizzie then quickly changed songs, and started all over.

"_Chrome she can see herself."_

They did this until Darcy messed up, and then it was Lizzie's turn.

"I'm going to go even harder on you." he said taking the guitar.

She shrugged and prepared herself for whatever was coming.

But the minute he started playing, Lizzie knew what song it was.

"_I have been a wayward child,"_

"_I have acted out,"_

_I have question sovereignty,"_

And then Will quickly changed songs, and Lizzie started again.

The game went on for a little while, until Lizzie and Will were to tired to play anymore.

"So who won?" Lizzie asked Will, while leaning against the bench.

"I don't know."

"Let's just say I won." she responded teasingly.

"Hmm, okay, but only on one condition." Will said holding up his forefinger.

"What is it?" Lizzie asked softly, as he leaned in closer.

"You have to kiss me." he whispered back.

Lizzie felt herself trapped by those strange eyes, and felt her heart begin to race. She didn't answer only did what she was asked.

She kissed him softly, and then felt him intertwine his fingers with hers. They stayed like that until some kids came by and yelled "Get a room," Lizzie felt herself jerk back with surprise and then began to laugh.

Will also began to laugh, he liked Lizzie a lot, and felt himself being more carefree with her, than anyone else.

But his mind was still trapped by his memory of Karen and wondered if he could ever fully give himself over to another.

"Hey," Lizzie said interrupting his thoughts. "I have an idea for a song."

"Let's hear it, then." he said smiling at her.

"Alright, here goes nothing."

"_I dream of you,"_

"_Yes I do,"_

"_But my heart's been broken,"_

"_One too many times,"_

"_For me to ever love you,"_

"_But if you could accept me,"_

"_The broken mess that I am,"_

"_Maybe I could learn,"_

"_To forget those bad memories,"_

"_And create new one's with you." _Lizzie finished, and then said. "Well, that's all I got."

Will nodded thoughtfully, and then began to sing. _"I couldn't care less,"_

"_About all the luggage,"_

"_You possess,"_

"_Cause baby,"_

"_You and I we're two of a kind,"_

"_Even though you're a broken mess,"_

"_So am I,"_

"_And baby we're two of a kind." _

"We'll have to work on it together," Lizzie said after he was done, and then standing, and picking up her guitar. "I've been out here to long, so I'm heading back to the hotel." she said walking away.

"Hold on I'm coming with you." Will called catching up with her.

--

Jane smiled as Charlie, came to her door to pick her up and take her out for dinner.

"Hey, Jane." he said, giving her a sweet peck on the cheek.

Jane blushed prettily at his kissing her. "Hey Charlie." she said closing the door behind her as they began to walk down the hallway.

Charlie wrapped his hand around Jane's as they walked. When they came to the elevator, they ran into Lizzie and Will, who were laughing.

And Jane noticed he had one arm wrapped around Lizzie's shoulders.

"Hey ya'll." Lizzie said happily, as she noticed the way Charlie and Jane we're holding hands. "Now, Jane remember you have a curfew, be back at five." she said teasingly.

"Yes, mother." Jane replied equally joking, as she and Charlie entered the elevator.

As Charlie and Jane disappeared, Will frowned he knew Charlie was really in love with Jane, but she in turn acted too aloof for his liking.

"So, you've seen my room, but I haven't seen yours." he said teasingly, as Lizzie opened the door to her suite.

"Yep, but when I saw yours, you got a black eye." Lizzie said walking into the suite. "Did I ever apologize for that?" she asked turning to look at him.

"I don't remember, but I forgive you anyway." he said walking over to her.

"I am really sorry, though." she said touching his eye softly, it still was black, but not as swollen.

"And like I said I forgive you." he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh hold on." Lizzie said pulling away, and opening the door to the suite. "Sorry, just a precaution."

"For what?' he asked, knowing perfectly well what, but asking just the same.

"I might get tempted," was her only response as she sat down on the couch.

Will watched her for a minute, and then sat down beside of her. "So, you really are a Christian." he stated.

"Yeah, and what about you?" Lizzie asked looking at him intently.

"I don't know what I am. I did believe in God until Karen died, but now I'm not so sure." he said truthfully.

Lizzie looked at him and frowned. "I couldn't even began to understand something that painful, and the only thing I can say is everything works according to God's plan."

"But what kind of God could let someone die so young?" Darcy asked bitterly.

"Ask him." she urged softly.

"How?" he asked turning his eyes to her.

"Pray, ask him anything God can handle it."

Darcy shook his head as if clearing his mind, and then spoke. "Do you believe in Jesus, also?"

"Yes, he's the reason I'm able to go to heaven."

"I believe in Jesus, and God, and I know the truth…." he said with a sigh as he dropped off.

"Will, try praying." Lizzie said clasping his hands.

"I'll think about it." was all he said.

And Lizzie was happy that he seemed to be making a effort.

--

Charlie entered his suite that night to find Will sitting on the bed looking grim as can be.

"Hey, what wrong?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"We're leaving tomorrow, we have a concert in Alabama." he said grimly.

Charlie nodded. "I guess I had better tell Jane, to call me." he said preparing to head for the door.

"Wait." Darcy called.

"Yeah?"

"I was watching Jane, doesn't she seem a little aloof, to you?" he asked watching his friend. "You seem to be giving all the love."

Charlie was silent for a moment as pondered this. "Yeah, and besides I probably won't ever see her."

"Charlie, just break up with her, it'll be better for both of you." he urged.

"Yeah, I'll write her a letter, and have them give it to her at the front desk." Charlie said turning around and laying on the bed. "It'll be better for everyone."

--

The next morning Jane got a call from the front desk, for her to come downstairs. When she returned she was sobbing horribly.

Lizzie jumped up from her place on the bed. "What's wrong?" she asked grabbing Jane by the shoulders.

"C-Charlie." she said softly as she handed Lizzie a tearstained letter.

"Dear, Jane." Lizzie read aloud.

"I'm sorry, but Blaze, Will and I, are leaving, and heading to Alabama, and considering the circumstances I think it would be better if we went our separate ways, and maybe we can just be friends. Charlie." Lizzie finished outraged, not only at Charlie, but at Darcy as well.

He had kissed, and fed her a bunch of bull-crap, only to leave without giving her a note. And then Charlie what a jerk, he pretended to be infatuated with Jane and then dropped her like a sack of cold potatoes. "Why I ought to," Lizzie grumbled aloud, wanting to punch something.

"I guess it's meant to be." Jane said wiping her eyes and placing herself on the bed. "Life goes on." she said her lower lip trembling, and Lizzie vowed if she met Charlie or Will in a dark alley, they would wish they had never met her.

**Oh-boy who wants to face the wrath of Lizzie any takers? Anyway thanks for the reviews their great, and Jack will be coming up in the next chapter.**


	7. Jack's return

Lizzie woke up in her familiar bedroom; she and Jane had done a few shows around Nashville, while staying in their apartment.

It had been three weeks since Charlie and Darcy's leaving, and Lizzie could still feel the piece of her heart, he taken with him wherever he was.

Lizzie rolled over, and tried to get back to sleep, but every time she shut her eyes, she saw his face, his smile, his lips, his eyes and it was killing her.

So she finally gave up on sleep, and headed to the kitchen she and Jane shared, with guitar in hand.

Lizzie sat down at the bright yellow table that had to come from the nineteen-sixties. And then began to sing a song. That she loved, even though it wasn't her own.

"_I have been a wayward child,"_

"_I have acted out,"_

"_I have question sovereignty,"_

"_And had my share of doubts,"_

"_And though sometimes,"_

"_My prayers feel like,"_

"_Their bouncing off the sky,"_

"_The hand I hold," _

"_Won't let me go,"_

"_And here's my reason why,"_

"_I will stumble,"_

"_I will fall down,"_

"_But I will not be moved,"_

"_I will make mistakes,"_

"_I will face heartaches,"_

"_I will not be moved,"_

"_On Christ the solid,"_

"_Rock I stand all other ground,"_

"_Is, sinking sand,"_

"_But I will not be moved."_

Lizzie couldn't finish the song, because she felt tears coming down her cheeks, and clogging up her throat.

She realized that no matter what Will had done to her, God still loved and cared about her and she was not going to be moved.

Nothing was going to change that fact, not even cruel cold Will Darcy.

Lizzie took a deep breath, and prayed told God that her life was still in his hands no matter what went on.

After praying Lizzie felt better, and then looked at the clock to see it was six.

Lizzie nodded and decided to go for a walk.

She wrote a quick note for Jane, telling her where she was going, and then grabbed her ipod, and headed out the front door and down the street.

--

Jane woke up to a big Charlie shaped hole in her heart, but couldn't cry, all her tears had been spent, and now she was just tired.

After an hour of laying in bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about Charlie, Jane heard the front door close with a snap, and wondered where Lizzie was going so early.

She shrugged as she climbed out of bed and fired up her computer, as soon as the internet was up, Jane quickly went to my space, and saw she had about twenty new messages.

But she read only one, from her cousin Lydia, who lived in Wyoming where Jane originally came from.

The message asked Jane if she wanted to come down for a month or so.

Jane immediately replied; yes, that's exactly what she needed, a vacation from her thoughts of Charlie, and then her happiness was replaced by worry about Lizzie what would she do, and would she care if Jane left for a few months, somehow Jane didn't think so.

So when she saw Lydia was signed onto my space, they began to plan the trip.

--

Lizzie came back from her long walk, to find Jane sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee smiling happily, as she stared dreamily into space.

"Hey, you're looking good." Lizzie commented as she rummaged through the refrigerator, looking for something to eat.

"Guess why?" Jane said excitedly.

"I don't know." was Lizzie's answer.

"My cousin Lydia invited me to come down, for a few months." Jane said turning to look at Lizzie's expression.

"Wow Jane, that's great. So when do you leave?" Lizzie asked sitting down at the table, with a tub of ice cream.

Jane smiled and shook her head before answering; only Lizzie would eat ice cream for breakfast. "Tomorrow."

"Cool, so do you need any help packing?" Lizzie asked cheerfully.

"No, I've go it covered, but Lizzie?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be okay if I leave, I mean staying in this apartment by yourself, and all." Jane said worriedly.

Lizzie looked at Jane strangely, and then threw her head back and laughed. "What makes you think I'm staying in this apartment? I've got plans." she finished mysteriously.

"Alright," Jane said nodding, looking brighter already, and then standing and putting her coffee mug into the sink and headed back into her room.

Lizzie shook her head, as she watched her friend's retreating back, and could only imagine the pain Jane was experiencing, she was hurting very badly, and Will and she hadn't even been dating, while Jane and Charlie had been like a married couple.

This trip would be good for her. And besides, Lizzie might just head down to the beach, for a couple weeks.

--

Will so awful he was almost positive he was coming down with something, but deep in his heart he knew the only reason he felt like this, was because of how had treated Lizzie.

He was absolutely miserable, if he saw a girl with her similar hair color, he had to remind himself it wasn't her.

And then there was Charlie, the way he was moping about Jane it nearly drove Will crazy with guilt_. How could I have been such a jerk?_ He continually asked himself.

The only happy person in the band was, Blaze of course, and that was because he had found some chick or other to date.

So, that left Will and Jack the mournful duo.

--

A few weeks after Jane's departure, Lizzie received a phone call from the record company requesting, her attendance at the Golden Hat Awards.

So she was force into agreeing to go, even though she really didn't want to, but that really wasn't her decision now was it?

It was to be in three weeks and she would be expected to do a duet with Will Darcy. Lizzie almost had screamed "NO" right into the secretary's ear, but somehow she managed to control herself, and said okay she would do it, and then she found out they would be having rehearsal at the studio in a week. Lizzie wanted to rip the phone from the wall and shove it down the drain, but instead she found herself saying she would be there.

"Lord, help Me." she prayed aloud, as she tried to figure a good way of not assaulting William Darcy.

--

Jane was standing outside a store, waiting for her cousin to come out, when a tall muscular blonde man came up, and began to speak.

"Aren't you Jane, from the band 'Forgetting Love?'" he asked looking over his dark sunglasses, at her face.

"Yes. Do I know you?" she asked suspiciously, he reminded her of someone, but she didn't remember seeing him anywhere before.

The truth was Jane had heard of him, but had never seen him, because this was Lizzie's ex-husband Jack Wickem.

"No Ma'm, I'm just fan is all." Jack said flashing her, a white tooth smile. "By the way I'm, Derrick." he said lying through his shiny teeth.

"Well Derrick, it's nice to meet you." Jane said looking down demurely.

"May I ask you a question?" he asked smoothly.

"Yes, of course."

"Well I'm nothing, but a lowly farm hand, but I was wondering if you would go out with me?" Derrick/Jack asked pretending to be shy.

Jane thought about this, her heart was still hurting from Charlie's breaking up with her, but maybe Derrick was what she needed. "Okay." Jane said aloud, while hearing her cousin call her name. "Um…here's where I'm staying at." she said calling out her address.  
"Alright I'll pick you up, Friday." Jack called to Jane's retreating back, and then added aloud. "What perfect way to get Lizzie back."

**Yes, Jack has a evil plan up his sleeve and Jane has no idead, meanwhile Lizzie's being forced to sing with the cruel Will Darcy, so let me know what ya think.**


	8. broken bones, and kissing

The one thing Will hated about being famous was the way they changed plans at the last minute. Instead practicing the song at the studio, they would be practicing the song at the dome, where the show was to be held.

He sighed as he entered the large brick building, and then walked through the gold and black doors into the large auditorium.

When Will saw Lizzie jumping around on the long angular stage, his breath was taken away. She looked better than he remembered.

She had taken out her extensions, to reveal above the shoulder spiky hair, and her blue eyes were lined with black, which made them pop. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, with a red t-shirt with some sort of anime on it, and a pair of blue sandals.

And then she saw, Will approaching the stage, her grin immediately disappeared, and a frown appeared in its place.

He just shrugged it off, even though he knew it was his fault for her anger, and then cringed when he thought of what he did to Jane and Charlie. If Lizzie ever found out…well let's just say it wouldn't be good.

--

Lizzie watched as Will walked down the long aisle towards the stage with rage burning inside of her, she was ready to fight. Lizzie looked him up and down, and knew he had a good five inches on her, and maybe twenty extra pounds, but figured she could still take him.

But instead of jumping him, she turned around and pretended she hadn't even noticed him. There would be enough time to notice him later.

"William, I'm so glad you could make It." the choreographer, who was a tall bony woman of thirty, said sarcastically. As Will walked up on the stage.

This caused Lizzie to laugh; he was definitely getting what he deserved.

"Alright, your going to be singing a song called, 'I wouldn't have nothin, if I didn't have you.'" the chorographer said happily, as if it was the greatest idea on earth. While Lizzie on the other hand thought she was going to vomit.

"B-but that's not even a country song." Lizzie protested weakly.

"Honey, that's what makes it pure genius." she replied turning her attention to someone or something else.

_I can act. I'll pretend. _Lizzie told herself with fierce determination. William Darcy was not going to get in the way of her performance.

--

Two hours later they were running through the song for last time, Lizzie was still refusing to look at Will outside of singing, but both were pretty good actors, so no one knew about their underlying drama.

"Okay." the chorographer said clapping her hands, "Let's run through this one more time."

Lizzie nodded, and took position beside of Will.

The band began to play, and Will started to sing.

"_If I were a rich man," _Darcy sang as he popped his collar, as they began to walk down the stage.  
_"With a million or two,"  
"I'd Live in a penthouse,"  
"In a room with a view."  
"And if I were handsome," _Lizzie rolled her eyes as he sang this.  
_"It could happen,"  
"Those dreams do come true."  
"I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you." _

And then it was Lizzie's turn, so they stopped walking and turned to look at one another.

"_Can I tell you something," _she began to sing, and lean in closer as if telling a secret, but on the inside was sure she was going to die._  
"For years I've envied,"  
"Your grace and your charm,"  
"Everyone loves you know,"  
"I must admit it,"  
"Big guy you always come through,"  
"I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you." _

And then both began to sing.

"_You and me together," _Lizzie began to move back and forth, while Will followed._  
"That's how it always should be,"  
"One without the other,"  
"Don't mean nothin' to me, nothin' to me." _

And then it was Lizzie's turn to sing again.

"_Yeah I wouldn't be nothin',"_

"_Aw now," _Will sang, as they began to walk again.  
_"If I didn't have you to serve," _Lizzie began to sing.  
_"I'm just a punky little eyeball,"  
"And a funky optic nerve,"  
"Hey I never told you this,"  
"Sometimes I get a little blue-"_

"Looks good on you," Darcy interrupted with a wink.  
_"But I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have you."_

"Let's dance," he said, grabbing Lizzie.

"Look Ma! I'm dancing!" Lizzie said forcing a grin as he spun her around.  
"Would you let me lead?" Will asked.  
"Look at that its two big guys who're light on their feet," Lizzie said teasingly. "Don't you dare dip me don't you dare dip me don't you dare dip me,"  
and then Will began to sing again as he let go of her.

"_Yes I wouldn't be nothin,"  
"If I didn't have you,"  
"I wouldn't know where to go-"_

Lizzie interrupted/sang _"Me too because I-"  
"Or know, what to do "Will_ interrupted back, and then asked "why do you keep singin my part?"_  
_And then they both began to sing._  
"I don't have to say it," _Will, sang.

"Aw say it anyway," Lizzie said._  
"Cause we both know it's true "they_ sang together._  
"I Wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have, "I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have," _

"_You." _they both finished.

"Great," the chorographer called. "I have never seen anyone, with more chemistry or a spark. I'm so glad I chose you two." she said overly excited while Lizzie thought she was going to throw something or scream.

_Me? Chemistry with him? _She asked herself angrily. _No way! _She thought mentally crossing her arms.

While Will on the other hand was more likely to believe it, there was a spark. He could feel it every time he grabbed her when they were dancing, but he wasn't going to admit this aloud.

"Well, I have places to go people to meet. I'll call you for the times of our practices." the chorographer said walking behind the stage, as she waved good-bye.

So that left Lizzie, Will, and the tech people. Lizzie looked at him, rolled her eyes, picked up her purse, and I suppose she was going to jump off the stage but instead tripped and fell over the edge with a loud cry.

Now normally this wouldn't have been a big deal, but the stage was at least five feet from the ground, and so when Lizzie fell she landed on her arm, which caused it to snap.

Will hurried off the stage, to see Lizzie crumpled up on the floor, and her arm was in awkward position, which declared it was broken.

"Ow!" Lizzie cried out, sitting up and grabbing her arm in pain.

"Here let me help." Will said picking up Lizzie and setting her on her feet. "Your arm it's broken there's no way you can drive, so I'll take you to emergency."

Lizzie narrowed her eyes at him, and wondered if she could drive with one arm, or better yet just walk, but her arm a gave a shock of pain causing her to cry out. "Okay." she agreed through gritted teeth, and then tried to walk, but the pain shooting through her arm was so bad she dropped to the ground in pain.

"I guess I'll carry you." he said worriedly, as he picked her up. "Oh! Your heavier that I thought." he said trying to hurry to his car.

This caused Lizzie to laugh through the pain, and the tears forming in her eyes.

When they finally made it to emergency, Lizzie was sure she was going to die her arm hurt so bad, but she didn't and they soon had it all fixed up.

So she sat before the doctor as he began to speak, but not really paying any attention. She was looking at the boring gray walls, and the dull brown chairs, and wondered vaguely who had decorated this place.

"-You'll have to come back in two weeks for a check up, but other than that it should be okay. You were lucky, it was a clean break." the doctor said interrupting Lizzie's inspection of the place.

Lizzie nodded. "Um…can I still dance?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes, just as long as your not waltzing you should be okay." he said with a wink. "Oh yes, here's a prescription for some pain medication." he said handing her a piece of paper, with the kind of writing only doctors can read.

"Thank you." Lizzie said taking the paper, while getting up-clumsily it was hard with a five pound cast you know. And then walking out of the examination room.

--

Will sighed in relief as he saw her walk into the waiting room looking as good as new, with the exception of the cast of course.

"Good, your okay." Will said coming up beside her.

"What do you care?" Lizzie asked bitterly, as she hurried to the exit, which was revolving glass doors

"Do you think I would have carried you, if I didn't care?" he asked catching up to her in one long stride, which, infuriated Lizzie she hated being short, and now she couldn't even runaway.

Lizzie spun around, which would have looked pretty cool if she hadn't tripped, forcing Will to catch her by her good arm. "You did what you had to, but if anyone had been there I doubt you would have wasted your precious time." she said venom dripping from her voice, while jerking her good arm from his grip.

"The tech guys were there. So face it you need me." Will said grapping her by the waist and jerking her close. "If I hadn't been there, you would have been forced to let one of those creepy tech guys carry you." he breathed into her ear.

"Those tech guys are not creepy." Lizzie replied angrily, trying to escape from his firm grip, and failing miserably. "And I don't need you!" she stated, as she looked into his deeply intense eyes, that were focused completely and fully on her. It caused her heart to jump around, and she was positive he was going to hear it.

"Keep telling, yourself that, maybe it'll come true." he said letting go of her so quickly she staggered back.

That's when they realized everyone in the hospital and their mother was staring.

"I'm sorry." Will said, as he walked out of the hospital. "I shouldn't have done that." he added after he saw she was following him.

"It's fine." Lizzie said crossing her arms, as she tried to control her beating heart. And then began to follow him to his parked car.

Needless to say it was a long quiet ride back to Lizzie's apartment.

"How is Jane?" Will asked as he finally pulled the car in front of the brick building.

"I wouldn't know. "She replied shortly, and then added at his questioning gaze. "She's in Wyoming." Lizzie said opening the car door.

That's when it happened; Will was not going to let her go. There was too much tension in him to let her go like that.

So instead of letting Lizzie leave he did a very un-Darcy like thing, he grabbed her by the waist, and jerked her to him, and pressed his lips to hers.

Lizzie was surprised, she was not expecting that. No most definitely, not that, but then she realized who she was kissing. So she jerked back, jumped out of the car and ran like the devil himself was chasing her.

While Will could only watch, wondering what their next meeting would hold.

**Just so you know I have nothing against tech guys, and thanks for the reviews I am looking forward to some more. **


	9. Forgiveness and First Dates

Lizzie retreated inside her apartment her heart beating, far faster than it should be. She walked into her kitchen and grabbed a mug from the cabinet, and filled it with water.

She took a deep sip, before placing the cup on the table, that's when Lizzie realized how bad her hands were shaking.

It was times like these she was almost tempted to take up smoking, but knew God wouldn't approve so managed to control herself.

"Stupid Will Darcy." she muttered as she paced back and forth. _Why is it that he always ends up kissing me? _She asked herself tiredly_. If he likes me so much, than why did he leave without a good-bye? Maybe he's just in it for the physical attraction. _Lizzie thought with a long sigh, as she entered her bedroom.

Lizzie studied her walls and felt almost childish. Old as she was she had never quite gotten over the cartoon stage of her life. There were anime posters covering the walls, cds and clothes were thrown everywhere. It would have been a very nice room if you could have seen, the white shag rug, and the black and pink walls, but Lizzie was what you'd call a discouraged perfectionist. She figured nothing would stay clean so didn't bother cleaning.

But today was different, Lizzie needed to occupy her hands and her mind, so began to clean, and clean and clean.

When she was finished, everything from her anime books to her sock drawer had been organized. It had taken longer than it normally would have, because of the infuriating cast. So instead of two hours it had taken three, but I digress.

So Lizzie sighed happily at a job well done. And then decided she needed a bath, but didn't know how she was going to do that with a cast.

"I'll figure out something." she muttered as she walked into her bathroom.

She managed to turn on the water one handed, but getting her clothes was a problem in it's self, but finally she was ready to take a bath.

The steaming water felt fantastic against Lizzie grimy skin. "Ah," Lizzie sighed happily as she sunk even lower into the water.

It was so warm and comfortable, that Lizzie soon drifted off to sleep in the tub.

--

Jane looked at herself in the full length mirror, and smiled. She looked nice in her professionally faded jean mini skirt, with her black cowboy boots. She had curled her blond hair into a halo of ringlets, which framed her oval face nicely, and put on a bit of pink lip gloss.

Derrick was in for a treat. Jane was a little nervous about going out with him, so soon after Charlie had broken up with her, but frowned in determination. Charlie was the past, and Derrick was the future, and the future was sure looking bright.

If only she knew the truth.

Jane was outside waiting before the car pulled in. She smiled when she saw he was driving a, muddy black Toyota Tacoma. It took a lot of pressure off of Jane, rather than if he had pulled up in a Porsche 9/11 turbo.

"A little eager aren't ya?" he asked jokingly, as Jane climbed into the truck, referring to her standing outside waiting for him.

Jane blushed embarrassed, that she seemed more eager than proper.

"Its okay." he replied, taking note of her blush. "It's actually a compliment that someone as gorgeous as you would be eager to go out with someone like me."

"Thanks…I think." Jane said with a small smile.

"So do, big superstars-such as, yourself eat at McDonalds?" Derrick/Jack asked laying his arm across the back of Jane's seat, as they drove down the dark dusty road that led away from the ranch.

"Derrick, let's get one thing straight." Jane said irritably, which was unusual for her type of personality, so he was apparently really annoying her. "Just because I'm famous, I do not expect to be treated any differently than anyone else you'd date. Are we clear?" she asked focusing her eyes on his profile.

"Sorry." he said stretching the word out, which annoyed Jane even more, something was very wrong about him, and she was beginning to wish she had never agreed to go out with him.

--

Lizzie woke with a start, to realize she was sitting in lukewarm bath water. "Yuck." Lizzie groaned as she carefully removed herself from the tub.

That's when the loud knocking on the door came. Lizzie groaned as she slipped on her ratty robe, she had received for Christmas a few years back.

When she opened the bright red apartment door to see the last person she would have expected, and was tempted to scream in anger.

--

Jane smiled at Derrick's charming good-bye, as he walked her to the front door. After Jane's scolding earlier, he turned out to be a very charming date.

Derrick had taken Jane to McDonald's, and had even insisted on opening on the truck door for her. He was smarter than she would have first guessed. _Goes to show you can't judge people by appearances. _Jane though with a smile as they walked up the steps and onto the wrap around porch, which was brightly, lit.

"You're not what I expected." Derrick/Jack admitted, some what sheepishly, as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Neither are you." Jane whispered, as Derrick/Jack walked forward covering the space in-between them.

"Do you even realize how gorgeous you are?" he questioned as he placed a stray hair behind Jane's ear.

Jane blushed furiously at his compliment. She had never really figured out how to answer compliments, and this time was no different.

But as she soon found out, there was no need for a response, because that's when Jack/Derrick kissed her so passionately Jane thought she was going to melt from its intensity.

"Stay with me tonight." he breathed into her ear. "No one knows your back yet."

That's when Jane immediately recovered her head, and jerked back.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Jack/Derrick apologized, sheepishly. "Will you forgive me?" he asked giving her puppy eyes, and Jane found herself feeling sorry for him.

"Of course Derrick, I'll forgive you"

"Thank you." Jack/Derrick said with very false thankfulness. Actually he was seething inside, he was hoping that she would be one of those easy girls, he so often found, but as he was finding out Jane was not in the least bit easy.

--

"C-Charlie?" Lizzie stuttered in surprise. Not really sure whether she, should be punching him, or doing anything for that matter. "How did you find out where I live?"

"Internet." was his short reply. "Look, can I come in?" he asked his normally cheerful face a mixture of humbleness and sorrow.

"Yeah, of course, you can come in." Lizzie said moving from the doorway to let him in.

"The r-"

"Charlie you can explain after I get some clothes on." Lizzie said motioning to her bathrobe. "You can sit in the living room." she called over her shoulder, as she hurried into her bedroom.

Lizzie returned a few minutes later, to see Charlie looking at the pictures, Jane and Lizzie had taken over the years that hung on their living room wall.

"She really is beautiful." Lizzie commented slyly, as she came up behind Charlie, causing him to jump.

"W-who?" he stuttered in surprise.

'Don't act stupid." Lizzie said rolling her eyes, and then added in case he really didn't know. "Jane of course."

"Yeah." he agreed getting this dreamy almost faraway look in his eyes.

"So then, why did you break up with her?" Lizzie asked placing herself neatly, on the green recliner, which she had found at a yard sale.

"I don't know." Charlie said mournfully as he sat himself down on a blue love seat, and placing his head into his hands managing to look the picture of absolute sadness. "I was so stupid."

Lizzie shook her head with a sigh. "We're all stupid as some point or another. You just have to hope you can find forgiveness." she advised.

"Lizzie, that's why I came here, I want to talk to you about Jane." Charlie said lifting his head up, and looking Lizzie in the eyes. "I can't forget her, if I close my eyes I see her sweet face, if I open my mouth I want to recite her name. I can barely smile, because I know she's not there to smile at. It's killing me!"

"How poetic, you know this could be a great country song." Lizzie said almost bitterly, while he was hurting, he hadn't seen how Jane had been hurt. All the night's Lizzie was forced to hear Jane sob herself to sleep, because of this man in front of her.

"Do you think she would forgive me?" Charlie asked sorrowfully, and Lizzie was almost certain she saw his eyes glisten with unshed tears.

"I think she might." Lizzie replied gently, now that she saw he was really sincere.

"Where is she? I want to talk to her now, I'm ready for her to know how I sorry I am." Charlie said wiping his eyes quickly.

"She's in Wyoming." Lizzie said and then added after seeing Charlie's confused face. "With some cousin or another. I think she'll be back in June."

Charlie nodded. "I'll wait or maybe I could call her." he said standing.

Lizzie didn't reply, only walked him to the door.

That's when Charlie noticed the large white cast on Lizzie's arm. "What happened to your arm?" he questioned with concern.

"I fell off a stage." Lizzie said with a nonchalant shrug. "It's no biggie."

"I don't want to know." Charlie replied with a shake of his head. "Thank you Lizzie, for talking to Me." he said pulling a surprised Lizzie into a giant bear hug.

"Um…your welcome." she replied in shock, as she watched him leave.

_Wow, that's way too much drama for one day. _Lizzie thought with a shake of her head, as she shut and locked the door, and then headed to her bedroom to try to get some much needed sleep.


	10. Award Ceremony

On the day of the Golden Hat awards, Lizzie woke to her phone going off. At first she was tempted to ignore the stupid thing, but it continued to ring, until Lizzie crawled out of bed and answered.

"Hello?" she said into the phone irritably.

"Lizzie," Jane's bright voice said.

"Jane, don't you know better than to bother me, in the morning?" Lizzie asked still being crabby, and then wondered if Charlie had called Jane.

"I need to tell you about this wonderful guy I've met." Jane said excitedly.

Apparently he hadn't.

"What's his name?" Lizzie asked curiously, while wondering if she should tell Jane about Charlie, but decided against it. If he wanted Jane's forgiveness he could ask for it.

"His name is Derrick, and he is the most wonderful person." as Jane went on to describe Derrick; a very unpleasant picture began to form in Lizzie's mind.

It was a picture of Jack, but Lizzie shoved this mental image away, it couldn't be Jack because he didn't know Jane and he had no idea where Lizzie was, also he didn't know who her band mates were, no it most definitely was not Jack Wickem.

"He sounds nice Jane." Lizzie said finally, while looking at her alarm clock to realize, she had better get a move on, or she would not be able to get ready for the award show. "Um…I have to go. Today is the award show, and I have to get ready." Lizzie said hating not being able to talk with Jane a little longer.

"Oh okay, Lizzie. Um, I'll call you later."

"Alright, bye Jane, and I'll talk to you later." Lizzie said hanging up the phone, and then went on to her closet to dress before she headed out.

--

Will Darcy sat in overly large dressing room, waiting for his stylist return with what he would be wearing to the award show tonight.

When she finally returned, Darcy was reaction to the outfit she expected him to wear was a mixture of amusement, and surprise.

She carried a black suit, with a pair of black cowboy boots, and a large black cowboy hat. "You realize its summer?" he asked staring at the outfit, in horror now. It would be torture to be expected to wear that in the middle of ninety degree weather.

"That's what'll make you stand out." she responded enthusiastically, handing him the very black ensemble.

"Great, I'll be William Darcy the Goth cowboy." he said sarcastically, while rolling his eyes, refusing to take the outfit from the woman's hands.

"Fine, I'll get you something more summer appropriate." she said taking the outfit away hurrying from the room, while muttering. "What a diva."

Will heard her, and then called out teasingly, "It better not be girly." he said laughing.

"Beggars can't be choosers." she called back equally teasingly. That's the thing stylists loved about Will, he may be picky about his clothing, but if he didn't like something he wouldn't be rude, a little sarcastic, but not rude.

This time she returned with something much better suited, she brought back a pair of professionally ripped and faded jeans, with a red t-shirt with gold writing, a black pinstriped suit jacket, and the same black boots, and hat.

"Will this do?" she asked, and while he was studying it added teasingly. "Mr. picky, that's what your name should be, Mr. picky."

"Yeah, it's perfect, but one question." Darcy said holding up his forefinger at her narrowing eyes. "What is with you and black?"

"Its formal." was the stylist's only response, as she handed him the clothes and left the room, to go help someone else out with their wardrobe.

Just as Will was heading out of the dressing room, and to his next appointment, his cell phone went off playing a bubbly tune. Georgiana was the name that appeared, when he looked to see who was calling.

"Hey, Georgia." he said calling his sister by her nickname, as he climbed into his truck. "Are you here yet?"

Georgiana Darcy was seventeen years old and preparing to graduate high school. She resembled her brother quite a bit. She was tall and slim, with the same raven black hair as her brother, but instead of two different colored eyes, she had a pair of smoky gray eyes. But they were only alike in looks, personality wise-well, Georgiana was kind, bubbly, and outgoing, where as Will was nice, but was very reserved.

"Hey Will, are still there?" she asked in her bright voice interrupting Will's thoughts.

"Um, sorry Georgia I blanked out can you repeat that?" He asked starting up his truck, and driving down the street.

"I said, yes my plane just arrived, but don't worry about getting me from the airport, I'll call a cab, and you can come pick me up at your apartment for the award show." she said with an impatient sigh.

"Okay. Do you have something to wear, for tonight?"

"Of course you goof. Will if you keep asking if I have something to wear, I'm going to start worrying." Georgiana said teasingly.

"Just making sure, anyway I want you to meet someone tonight."

"Ooh, does my big bro, have a girlfriend?" Georgiana asked jokingly, and then added. "I better not be an oversized sunglasses', animal in their purse, Paris Hilton wannabe." She said warningly.

"Trust me, not even one of those words applies to her." he said replied with a hearty laugh.

"Okay, just warning you. So yeah, I'll see you tonight."

"Alright, bye Georgia." he said closing the phone with a snap, and then said aloud to the empty truck. "Somehow I think Georgiana and Lizzie are going to hit it off."

--

Lizzie was backstage of the award show with an excited feeling in the pit of her stomach; it was almost time for Will, and her to go on.

All she had to do was change her clothes. Lizzie had originally worn a white spaghetti strapped dress, with a pair of black elbow length gloves, and a pair of black high heeled shoes.

But what she was going to wear performing on stage was up to the stylist. And then she appeared, with a, very, very short silver and black dress with an empire waist and a pair of black high heeled knee high boots. The only thought in Lizzie's shocked mind was I'm going to look like I work on a street corner.

"I-I can't wear that." Lizzie said still in shock.

The stylist, who was a severe looking woman of thirty, snapped at Lizzie. "You don't have choice."

This made Lizzie really angry; who did this woman think she was anyway? "I didn't know slut was fashionable!" She replied shortly.

The stylist didn't even blink at Lizzie's comment, instead she handed Lizzie the dress and boots, and walked away, without a glance back.

Lizzie didn't even bother chasing the woman down, she had an idea.

--

Will was nervous about singing with Lizzie, while they had practiced together, but didn't speak outside practice. And Lizzie hadn't even mentioned the kiss as if it hadn't happened and Will wasn't about to bring it up, so it was soon all but forgotten.

And then it was time to go on stage. Will looked at what Lizzie was wearing, he liked it looked nice, she was wearing a black and silver empire waist dress, over a pair of glittery jeans, and a long boots that she had tucked the jeans into.

Her hair had been flipped out, and had side swept bangs, and her blue eyes had been lined with black causing them to pop.

Will gave Lizzie a smile as they took position on the stage; they had practiced on all those weeks. Lizzie cast had been taken off, and you would never know she had broken her arm a few weeks earlier.

And then the music began, so Will turned his attention back to performing.

--

Lizzie saw, Will smile at her, but she was too busy looking for the stupid witch of a stylist, she couldn't wait to see her face, when she saw how Lizzie had twisted her outfit.

The music started, and two pillars of fire went off, as Lizzie and Will walked between the pillars as they began the duet.

As they sang, Will had a fantastic idea, for the end of the song. One that would put Lizzie into shock and surprise, and it was going to be good.

_I don't have to say it," _Will, sang, as they finished.

"Aw say it anyway," Lizzie said, not liking the sly way he was looking at her._  
"Cause we both know it's true, "_they sang together._  
"I Wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have, "I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have," _

"_You." _they both finished, and as they stood in the middle of the stage in plain view of every gossip magazine in America, and not mention everyone else in the world.

William Darcy, a usually cool headed, reserved person, did the most reckless thing possible.

He grabbed Lizzie by her shoulders so she was pressed up against him, and kissed her full on the mouth.

_This is not normal_. Lizzie thought, too surprised to be angry, and the worst thing about was she felt her left foot pop up, like in an old movie.

It seemed like an eternity as they kissed, and everyone in the room was too shocked to do anything, but watch.

And then it was over just like it had begun, the kiss ended, so Lizzie and Will walked backstage, as everyone in the room, stood up and gave the performers a standing ovation.

"Wow." the host was saying. "In all my years, I have never seen such chemistry between two singing partners. Ladies and Gentlemen that was Lizzie Bennet, and William Darcy."

Lizzie looked at Will with a mixture of softness, and hardness in her blue eyes, as if she wasn't sure whether, to hit him or kiss him.

It seemed as if it was going to be the latter, until Lizzie heard something she thought she would have never heard in all her years as a musician.

"The award for favorite band of the year goes to, 'Forgetting Love.'" Lizzie went into shock mode, she couldn't breathe or move. This was too much for one night, Will kissing her and now the award she had wanted ever since she was a little girl.

If it hadn't been for Will taking her by the arm, and leading up on the stage, once again. She would have stood there like a moron.

Lizzie took the award out of some new singer hands, and grabbed whoever it was into a giant hug, and then she walked up to the podium.

"Oh, my goodness, this is so unbelievable!" Lizzie said, practically screaming. "I'm sorry my other band mates can't be here, but I'll accept the award for all of us. I don't think they'll mind." she said feeling tears stream down her cheeks. "I want to thank; Jesus I wouldn't be here without him, the fans their, the reason I won this, Oh, my gosh! I can't thank them enough, my band mates, and everyone else who made this possible." Lizzie said walking- well actually dancing off the stage, not believing what had just happened.

She was in pure ecstasy.

--

After heading backstage behind Lizzie, Darcy was accosted by a reporter trying to get the "Big Scoop" before anyone else.

"Will, may I you a few questions?" the tall attractive reporter asked, with a too wide smile.

"No-"

"I can? Fantastic." she said ignoring his protests.

"How long have you and Elizabeth Bennet known each other?" she asked.

"No, comment." he said with an exasperated sigh, as he crossed his arm and began to tap his left foot impatiently.

But even this did not discourage her and so tried a slyer way of getting him to reveal the details of his and Lizzie relationship. "How will Elizabeth winning the highly coveted 'Band of the Year Award' affect your relationship?"

Will was about to reply with a sarcastic comment, let them put what they want about him in their silly magazines was his philosophy, but Georgiana's appearance saved his reputation.

"Oh, Will I have been searching everywhere for you." she said with a smile at the reporter, and taking Will by his arm and leading him away.

That's when Will noticed what his sister was wearing. "That is too mature for you!" he stated in an overprotective brother manner.

What Georgiana was wearing was a knee length strapless fire engine red dress, with a pair of black lace gloves, a bold pair of black pearls, and a pair of red and black lace shoes.

"Seventeen, remember." she said letting go of Will's arm and placed herself directly in front of him. "So, what exactly happened to my reserved, stick in the mud brother that would have him kiss a girl like that on national TV of all things?"

Will gave her a hard look, he still wasn't approving of that dress, but he would get onto her later, right now he had to take the consequences for his actions. "I don't know," he finally admitted running his fingers through his hair.

That's when Georgiana saw the girl, who had turned her brother into a mad man, and she was coming over.

--

When Lizzie had first seen Will with Georgiana, she had felt a twinge of envy thinking it was his girlfriend or a dumb flirt, but then she noticed how much they resembled each other, and realized it was his sister.

So Lizzie made her way over to where they were standing. "Hey." she said when she reached them.

Will's whole face lit up, when he saw Lizzie, and Georgiana took note of this.

"Hey Lizzie." he said with a tilt of his head.

"I'm Georgiana, Will's sister." she said with a bright smile, when Will didn't introduce her.

"Lizzie," she said, with an equally bright smile.

"I've heard a lot about you." Georgiana said studying the pretty red-head. She really didn't seem to be Will's type, she was short and curvy, where as Will usually dated girls who were tall and thin. She had short spiky auburn hair and bright blue eyes, where Will usually dated Blonde's with green eyes.

Georgiana smiled, she liked Lizzie already. She looked like she knew how to just enough fun, and from the deep look in her blue eyes she could be serious as well, yes she was different from Karen.

_God forgive me. _Georgiana thought, _but Karen had been a witch. _She thought truthfully. And it was sort of true Will's ex wife had been, more concerned with how much Will brought home, than with his happiness. Bottom line Georgiana had not liked her.

"Lizzie I love your music." Georgiana commented coming out of her daydreaming and back to the real world.

"Thanks," Lizzie said blushing at the compliment. "Do you sing any?"

Georgiana thought about this and shrugged. "I've never tired singing."

Lizzie was quiet and then a got a huge smile on her face, that screamed idea. "Do you want to try?"

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that."

"Would you like to try to sing?" Lizzie asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Georgiana replied with a shrug and a smile.

"Okay, follow me. We're going to let sing along with my guitar." Lizzie said motioning for Georgiana and Will to follow her.

They entered Lizzie's dressing room, to see there were clothes, and candy spread all over the place. "Sorry, I was bored. I got here too early." she said grabbing her guitar out of the far corner.

Georgiana just laughed. "I'm even worse." she said placing herself on a small sofa that had been placed in the dressing room at the last minute.

Lizzie nodded, and began to strum and adjust her guitar, after placing herself beside of Georgiana, while Will leaned against the wall.

"What song do you want me to play?" Lizzie asked after tuning her guitar.

Georgiana was silent for a moment as she thought about it. "Um, do you know 'Because of You?'?"

"Yeah, um do want to sing it together?" Lizzie asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll start it off, and you sing the second verse, okay?"

Georgiana just nodded as Lizzie played.

After singing the first, Lizzie continued to play while Georgiana sang really well, she was an alto one, what Charlotte had been.

"Nicely done, I couldn't have done it better myself." Lizzie said clearly impressed after they had finished.

"Yeah Georgia, who knew you could sing, so well." Will complimented.

"Thanks." Georgiana said blushing furiously.

Lizzie was thoughtful for a moment and then began to speak. "Georgiana, one of our band members ran off and got married. So, after hearing your voice, which I might add is fantastic. I just have one question, how would you like to join, 'Forgetting Love?'"

**Sorry for the week without an update, so if you want Georgiana's answer, please review.**


	11. Silding

Georgiana was stunned; she was a huge fan of the all girl band, though she had not let on about it in front of Lizzie. Figuring, she had enough crazy fans as it was, but now she was being invited to join the band. So how do you think she answered? With a big, "Yes! I would love to join your band," of course.

"Hold on." Will said speaking for the first time, while turning to his sister. "Georgia, do you think you can handle the stardom, I mean you have to watch how you behave in public. It's not all fun and games you know." he said acting worse than a mother hen.

The reason for this was, basically he saw how many teenage stars were going into rehab, and ruining their whole life, and Will most definitely did not want that happening to his sister.

"Will, this is something I want to do." Georgiana said with a determined glint in her eyes telling him that no matter what he said, she would still do what she wanted, which was join the band.

Will was thoughtful for a moment; she had always been a well behaved girl never getting in trouble, a little hotheaded, but never a troublemaker. There was no reason not to let her do it, besides she would never forgive him if he didn't let her sing.

"Okay," he said with a decisive nod. "But there will be conditions." Will added, looking his sister in the eyes.

"I can comply with that." Georgiana said with a wave of her hand.

"Great, now that is all settled. I just have to talk to my manager, and she'll have to hear you sing and whatever, but you'll be fine." Lizzie said speaking animatedly. "Oh, Georgiana, one question can you play any instruments?"

"Can I? Will's had me playing piano, drums and violin for as long as I can remember." she replied rolling her eyes at her brother, pretty much saying how come you've had me playing instruments if you don't want me singing?

"Wow, she can play instruments, but has never sang, weird." Lizzie muttered in disbelief.

"Huh?" Georgiana asked.

"Oh…um…we'll need you to play drums." Lizzie said turning a bright red, embarrassed at being caught muttering to herself.

"Good, I like drums the best." Georgiana said with a nod of her head.

"Alright, I guess we better get back to our seats." Lizzie said standing, and heading to the door, while Will and Georgiana, followed this suite.

After the show instead of heading to the after party, Lizzie planned on going home and doing whatever, but she stopped by a reporter.

"Would you mind answering a few questions about the relationship between you and Will Darcy?" he asked, stopping her in the parking lot, which I might add was very crowded-wait crowded is an understatement, full to bursting is more appropriate.

Now stopping a person in the middle of an overcrowded parking lot is not a smart idea, which proved to be the case, when a black Honda Accord, came flying towards Lizzie.

And all she could do was stare as it flew towards her at lightening speed, she couldn't think she couldn't breathe, only stare.

And then just as it was about to hit her, and probably kill her, Lizzie was jerked back by a pair of strong arms, and she looked up to see a pair of very dark onyx eyes.

That's when Lizzie realized it was the reporter who was trying to interview her.

"Thanks…um sorry but I don't know your name." Lizzie said to him apologetically.

"It's Eric Bana." he said flashing a bright white smile. "And I apologize for stopping you in the middle of this nut house." he said a faint flush coming up on his cheeks, revealing his apology was sincere.

"It's fine; you were just doing your job." She replied with a wave of her hand declaring it was forgotten. "Besides I attract danger, it would have happened anyway. " Lizzie finished with a shrug of her shoulders, while studying this handsome reporter, he had long shaggy chocolate brown hair, his build was tall and muscular, he had a smooth face, and a long prominent nose, and his large onyx eyes held a lost puppy dog look in them, telling that he wasn't as old as he had first appeared.

"So, how old are you, exactly?" Lizzie asked curiously.

"Nineteen." was his nervous reply, and Lizzie could tell this was his first time doing this.

"Look I can tell you're new at this whole reporter deal, so I'm going to give you your first big scoop." Lizzie said loving the relieved look on his face.

"Yeah, I am new, and this is my first big time interview." he admitted, while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Lizzie nodded distractedly as she noticed Will across the parking lot, with a weird look on his face. She couldn't quite place what emotion it was, but Lizzie was sure she had seen it before, just not on Will's face. "Um…do you want to follow me to McDonalds, and you can interview me there?" Lizzie asked wanting to get out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Eric said, relaxing at Lizzie's casual demeanor. "Did you do drive here or did you come in a limo?"

"Drove here myself." she replied proudly. "Just follow that green Volkswagen bug." Lizzie said pointing out her vintage car.

"Alright, I'm in silver Toyota Camry." he said waving his hand to indicate the direction it was parked in.

Lizzie nodded and hurried over to her car, forgetting all about the weird look on Will's face.

--

As Will walked out into the parking lot with his sister he noticed Lizzie talking to some guy with an animated look on her face, and Darcy felt the burning rage of jealousy in the pit of his stomach.

He knew he shouldn't feel that way, but he couldn't help it. It was just that he liked Lizzie so much, he wanted to protect her from people like her ex-husband and he wanted her to look at him with that animated look on her face, not whoever that guy was.

"Will, are you okay?" Georgiana asked laying a hand softly on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, why are asking?" he asked not unkindly.

"Because you had fists balled up, and then you were staring daggers in that guy's back." Georgiana said worriedly.

"Um…I was just making sure he wasn't bothering Lizzie." Will admitted sheepishly, as he began to walk to his truck.

"Lizzie likes you Will." Georgiana said as she climbed inside of his truck.

"What are you talking about?' Will asked feigning stupidity, as he as started up his truck.

"Oh don't even tell that's not the reason you were looking over there, your scared she's not into you." Georgiana said staring at his hard profile as he drove down the road. "Lizzie likes you."

"How do you know?" Will asked tiredly, while gripping the steering wheel far harder than he should.

"Woman's intuition." she replied teasingly, and then added on a more sober tone. "You should tell her how you feel." Georgiana said softly.

"It's not that simple; you have no idea what I did to her and her sister." Will said tempted to bang his head against the steering wheel in frustration.

"She'll forgive you." was Georgiana's reply.

But Will knew that there was no forgiveness for stealing someone's happiness, and the best he could hope for was tolerance if she ever found out what he did to Jane and Charlie.

--

Charlie picked up the cordless phone for what seemed to be the fifty-millionth time. "Just call her." he said aloud, as he began to dial the numbers he knew so well.

Charlie had not gone to the award show, he wasn't in the mood, all he wanted to do was call Jane and beg for her forgiveness.

He started to dial the numbers, but halfway through dialing he hung up, he couldn't do it. It was too tough, what if she didn't forgive him.

So instead of getting the closure he needed Charlie went to bed with the same broken heart, that would never be healed if he didn't find the forgiveness he needed so badly.

As Charlie laid there staring up at the ceiling, he considered blaming this all on Will, he was the one who had convinced Charlie to breakup with Jane, but Charlie knew that wasn't fair it was his own stupid fault not Will's, he was the one who had wrote the note not Will.

So he would be the one to beg for forgiveness.

--

Will dropped Georgiana off at his apartment; he told her he would be home later. She had just nodded before heading in; she knew Will needed to think.

Will continue to drive, feeling a longing inside of him, he wanted to see Lizzie, alone without Georgiana he needed to talk to her.

--

Lizzie had just arrived home from her interview, and was changing clothes, when she heard a knock on her door.

She jerked on a Bon Jovi band t-shirt on, and answered the door, to find Will Darcy on her doorstep.

"Hey." Lizzie said smiling as she moved aside and let him in the apartment. "So, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"I just wanted to see you." was his reply as he entered in the house.

Lizzie felt herself flush at the thought of him kissing her on national TV. "Well, I want to know what gave you the grand idea of kissing me on TV." she said placing her hand on her hips.

"I don't know." Will answered truthfully, as he stared at her intently. "Uh…do you want to go for a walk?"

Lizzie thought for a moment, she didn't see why not. "Okay, just let me put some shoes on."

Will nodded and waited patiently as Lizzie hurried into her room. "You can come back here, if you want." she called over her shoulder.

Darcy shrugged and followed her into the room, he laughed as he saw how it was decorated. It resembled a teenager's room not a grown woman's.

"What's so funny?' Lizzie demanded as she slipped on a pair of black converse.

"Your room, it reminds me of a teenager's room." he said still laughing.

"Well-I like my room." she said defensively, not admitting she had been thinking the same thing a few weeks earlier.

"It suit's you." he said picking up a DVD that had been tossed on the floor. "You like Clint Eastwood?" Darcy asked in disbelief. Would wonders never cease with her?

"Yeah, my dad got me addicted to; Chuck Norris, Steven Segal, Clint Eastwood. You know action movies." Lizzie said rolling her eyes, and walking out of her room, while Will trailed behind.

"You are by far the weirdest girl I have ever met." he commented as they left the apartment building and wandered down the sidewalk.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Lizzie asked teasingly, as she kicked a piece of trash that had randomly been lying on the ground.

"A compliment, yes most definitely a compliment." he said smiling at her profile, as he walked beside of her.

They were silent for a moment each caught up in their own thoughts; finally Lizzie was the one who broke the silence.

"What was with the strange look on your face in the parking lot?" Lizzie couldn't help, but ask.

Will knew without being told what parking lot and what weird look she was talking about, but he wasn't going to admit he was jealous over her. "Uh I had indigestion." he lied.

"You got indigestion, from what the invisible food?" Lizzie asked knowing he was lying. "Trust me Darcy if there, had been food I would have known about it."

"Um…" he struggled, trying to come up with a lie, but the effort was futile.

"I know what that look was!" she shouted, it had been nagging Lizzie she needed to know what that look was, and now she knew. "You were jealous of that reporter; you thought he was my boyfriend, didn't you?" She demanded, turning to him and getting in his face.

"Yes." Darcy admitted with a sigh, now she was going to laugh or call him overprotective, but what did he care, he liked her and of course he was going to be jealous over her.

But instead laughing, Lizzie did the unexpected. "Yeah, I have to admit, when I first saw Georgiana I thought she was your girlfriend or a pushy reporter, and was immediately consumed with envy." she admitted with a sheepish grin, which made her only cuter in Will's eyes.

That's when Lizzie noticed the park; it had a swing set, a slide and everything. "How old do you consider yourself mentally?" she asked him, while staring at the long metal slide that seemed to go on for miles.

"I don't know?" he asked confused at her cryptic words, but then noticed what she was staring at. "No way am I playing on a playground, at twenty-three." he stated crossing his arms in defiance.

"Fine, go on home or wherever, but as for me and I we're going to the playground." Lizzie called over shoulder, as she marched across the busy street.

Will rolled his eyes and followed the stubborn redhead across the street, knowing if it had been anyone, but Lizzie they would have never had him in a playground.

As entered the park, he saw her slide down the long metal slide a carefree look on her face, and as she flew through the air, Will felt himself hold out his arms for her to land in.

Which Lizzie did with a huge grin. "You should try sliding, it's fun." she whispered as she looked him in the eyes.

"I think I'm too old, for such nonsense." he whispered back, inching is face closer to hers.

"You're never too old for fun." Lizzie said losing her smile and replacing it with a more serious look.

"But what if I get hurt?" he asked knowing they were not talking about sliding.

"You as big as you are, get hurt?" she asked a look of disbelief on her face.

"'The bigger they are the harder they fall,'" he quoted, as he released Lizzie and placed her softly on the ground.

"But you're not scared of physical contact?" Lizzie asked referring to his kissing stunt.

"I'm a guy, physical is not scary-"

"But emotional is." Lizzie finished, crossing her arms and staring Darcy down, so instead of feeling the six foot he was, he felt about two feet tall. "But, I guess you can't help It." she finally relented, while Dropping her arms to her sides, and giving him a halfhearted smile.

"Thank you." he whispered.

Lizzie just nodded as she sat down on the ground and looked up at the stars that brightly shone in the night sky.

Will sat beside of her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she laid her head on his shoulder as they stared up into the beautiful night sky, both lost in a moment of pure peace and bliss.

**I gave another chapter, Yippee, but as you know everything is not going to stay happy, but what is a story without drama. **


	12. Lizzie and Will

"Jane, please," Derrick/Jack more or less whined.

"No." she stated firmly, and crossing her arms to prove her point.

Jane and Derrick/Jack, was yet again on one of their lovely dates, and Derrick/Jack was once again trying to convince Jane to sleep with him, and she was refusing to do anything he said.

They were at a park, and had been talking and whatever when Jack/Derrick tired to make a move….again.

"But, I love you." he said sweetly, as he changed tactics.

"Derrick, as I already explained to you, I am trying to stay abstinent, until marriage." she explained, while trying to cover her extreme annoyance of his persistence.

"But, what about that other guy you told me about?" Derrick asked angrily, as jumped up from the park bench they had been sitting on, and stared down Jane, rage burning in his eyes.

"T-that was a mistake and that was before I was a Christian." Jane said irritably, wishing she had never trusted him with that little detail of her life, but no matter there was no going back now, and she had to face the consequences of trusting Derrick.

"Whatever." he said sitting back down on the bench, and began to act calm once more.

"I think it's time for me to go home." Jane said now standing up, and began to walk out of the park.

Derrick/Jack, then jumped up from the bench again, and ran to catch up with her.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I let my emotions get the better of Me." he said feigning regret, yet again and Jane was beginning to notice pattern.

He would get mad, when she told him no, and then when she tried to leave he would chase her down and apologize in what seemed to be a sincere manner.

"I-its okay, Derrick." Jane replied faltering at first, not really wanting him to forgive him, but knowing she should, and somehow convinced herself to do so.

"Your so sweet." he complimented, while placing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "And I am really sorry." Derrick/Jack said looking into her eyes so deeply Jane was sure she was going to melt.

"Its fine." she said wrapping him into a huge hug.

"You smell nice." he whispered into her ear, as he caught a whiff of strawberries.

"Thanks," Jane said letting go of him and taking a step back. "I got the perfume from my friend, Lizzie." she said smiling.

"Oh, really." Derrick/Jack commented, as they began to walk out of the park, and to his truck.

Jane just nodded, lost in her own thoughts wondering about Lizzie and how she was doing; never guessing the man beside of her was the one who had cause Lizzie so much pain.

--

Lizzie woke to hear a woman on TV exclaiming about the kiss Lizzie and Will had shared on live television, which brought back memories of the night before.

Lizzie and Will had stayed in the park for what seemed like hours, just sitting there staring at the stars, but as romantic as it was, Lizzie still couldn't figure out where Will stood with her or she with him.

It seemed that the physical part of the relationship was all they seemed to have, the mental and emotional was pretty much nonexistent, and Lizzie knew from experience that was not a good way to start a relationship.

It had started out the same way with Jack, all kisses and sweet little innocent hugs and such, but then as the relationship went on he pushed her to do more and more, and while she knew him physically, Lizzie knew nothing mentally; she couldn't have even told you what his favorite color was.

Lizzie rolled off the couch as she mentally scolded herself, this was getting ridiculous, the worst she and Will had done was kiss, this was nothing like, her relationship with Jack had been, Will was a gentleman as bad as he wanted to deny it, he was, and he would never push Lizzie like Jack had, but I digress.

Lizzie finally managed to force herself off the couch and into the kitchen, to hunt up a bit of coffee, when her cordless phone that was conveniently lying on the kitchen table went off.

"Hello." Lizzie said as she studied her pretty much bare cabinet, she should probably go buy some groceries.

"Lizzie, its Charlotte, how are you doing?"

"Charlotte!" Lizzie squealed as she through out a jar of six month old peanut butter. "I'm fine, and I must say 'long time no see.'"

"Yes, and I'm terribly sorry for running off and leaving Jane and you alone." Charlotte said apologetically.

"It's nothing; I found a replacement, so where are you living now?" Lizzie asked moving from the cabinet and walking over to the refrigerator, and began to rummage through it.

"I'm glad that you found a replacement, I was so worried about that. Um, Martin and I we're living on a friend's property, in a guesthouse."

"Hmm, do I know this 'friend?'?" Lizzie questioned, while wrinkling her nose in disgust at the smell of her rotting milk.

"Actually, I think you've heard of her." she said pleasantly, and Lizzie vaguely wondered what happened to the outspoken, impolite Charlotte, this sounded like a robot. "Her name is Catherine De Burg; she is a highly famous for her-"

"Estate that holds the famous concert hall." Lizzie interrupted; it had been a dream of Lizzie's to sing in Catherine's concert hall.

"So, this brings me back to the reason I called." Charlotte said ignoring Lizzie's interruption. "Catherine has requested that you sing in her concert hall, with her nephew. So will you do it? Because if you do, you need to be here in two weeks time."

Lizzie felt like screaming, of course she would do it, but then common sense brought her back down to earth, who was this nephew that she wanted Lizzie to sing with. "Depends, who is this 'Nephew?'" Lizzie questioned as she closed the fridge and placed herself in kitchen chair.

"Lizzie, it's someone you know very well." Charlotte said emphatically.

She rolled her eyes as she thought who did she know very well that could possibly be related to Catherine De Burg? Lizzie couldn't figure it out, so was forced to ask. "Who?"

"Elizabeth Bennet, you kissed him on live television." Charlotte said losing her aloof demeanor and sounding more like her old self.

"Will Darcy!" Lizzie breathed, she would sing with him again, but would it turn out the same way, or maybe they would be in a relationship by then, but she was going to sing with him…again.

"Yes. So will you do it?"

"Of course, his sister is one-third of our band." Lizzie said rolling her eyes.

"Georgiana is my replacement." Charlotte stated, in disbelief.

"Yes, which reminds me I have a meeting with my record label. So I'll talk to you later." Lizzie said hanging up, leaving a stunned Charlotte on the other end.

The reason for Charlotte's astonishment was simply this, Will Darcy had never let his sister sing, no matter how much she had pleaded with him, he refused to let her sing in public, so this meant one of two things, either Will changed his mind and was loosening up with his sister, which was highly unlikely or two; he was utterly infatuated with Elizabeth Bennet, and Charlotte was leaning towards the latter.

_Yes. _Charlotte thought with a shake of her head. _Catherine was not going to be happy, not at all._

--

Will, had dreamt about Lizzie, he woke up to thoughts of her and he had gotten a phone call about her, which meant he would be singing with her again.

Not that it was a bad thing, in fact it was a very good thing, and Will would have been ready to make them a serious couple except for one thing. Do I have any guesses?

Well it was his whole destroying Jane and Charlie's happiness, he knew she wouldn't forgive him and he wouldn't blame her.

Will knew what he had done was wrong, pain and simple, but he was too much of a coward to tell her the truth, so this would not end well.

Not at all.

"Will, are you ready to go?" Georgiana called impatiently, they were supposed to be meeting Lizzie and someone from the record label at the recording studio so they could hear Georgiana's singing voice.

"Yes." Will replied as he strode into the living room, truck keys in hand.

"Well, let's go." Georgiana said with a roll of her eyes, as she marched out of the apartment.

Will following her out, with a shake of his head. Most girls would have been nervous, Georgiana wasn't most girls.

--

Lizzie stood in the recording studio, beside of the chief executive, who was a tall woman of fifty, with graying blonde hair, and an assessing look in her blue eyes.

This woman went by the name of Leila, now normally she would not have been the one to hear Georgiana that was a scout's job, but Lizzie had requested her personally and so she had came.

Leila turned to look at Lizzie out of the corner of her eye, she knew most of Lizzie's past and Leila had found a kindred spirit in Lizzie, usually Leila kept her distance from her clients, Lizzie had changed that.

Leila smiled at the woman beside of her, she resembled a porcelain doll, she wore an all black outfit, which set of her china doll skin, making her look delicate, especially with her short stature, buy anyone who knew Lizzie knew she was anything, but a china doll, and would probably bite your head off if you called her any such thing.

And then Leila saw Will Darcy walk into the room, making Lizzie's blue eyes sparkle, but then she was forced to turn her attention to her soon to be client Georgiana Darcy.

**Sorry for the long delay and short chapter I have writers block, sucky excuse I know, but a very true one so forgive me and I'll try to give you a new chapter soon.**


	13. Heartbreak

"Georgiana, this is Leila." Lizzie said with a bright smile, which actually had more to do with Will, than Georgiana.

"Hello." Georgiana said with a timid smile, nervousness becoming apparent on her pretty face.

"A pleasure to meet you, dear." Leila said looking the girl up and down, which would be considered crude, if anyone but Leila had done it.

But that was her job, to size up who would and who would not make it in the music industry, and she was good at it.

"I'm going to have to hear you on the drums, and your singing voice, and then I will make my decision." Leila replied with an encouraging smile, she apparently found Georgiana's appearance acceptable.

"O-okay." Georgiana said with a slight stutter, a totally different picture, than the confident girl that Lizzie had seen yesterday, and Lizzie prayed it didn't affect her performance.

After adjusting everything, it was time for Georgiana to sing.

"Go to it." Leila called crisply, which was Georgiana's cue to begin.

Georgiana began to sing and play the drums to perfection, and even Leila was slightly surprised at the young girl's voice.

"She's better than I expected." Leila told Lizzie, as Georgiana sang and, Will couldn't, help, but hearing and swelled in pride at his sister, though he would never admit it.

"Okay." Leila said brusquely, her voice never betraying how she felt about Georgiana's voice, because she basically wanted to keep up her aloof manner. "I want to hear you sing with Lizzie, so I hear how good you two harmonize together."

Lizzie nodded and walked over to the sound booth, and giving Georgiana an encouraging wink, before they began.

Georgiana wasn't as good at harmonizing as she was singing alone, but it was decent and obviously pleased Leila to an extent.

"Good, good." she said motioning for Lizzie and Georgiana, to come over to her and Will. "Yes, Georgiana is what we're looking for, but…" Will, flinched as Leila said but, he should have known there was going to be but, he hoped they weren't going to start commenting on her appearance. "But, it would do you good young lady, to take some voice lessons. If you can agree to that, I'll have my lawyers pull up your contract and you're good to go." she finished with a smile.

Will relaxed; she only wanted Georgiana to take voice lessons that was no big deal. That's when he realized Georgiana was looking at him expectantly.

"Yes, of course, she can do it. Have your lawyers, pull up the contract and I'll have my lawyers look over it." Will said, running his fingers through his dark hair.

Leila nodded, and watched, as Lizzie led Georgiana away from them, talking a hundred miles an hour, and Leila smiled, she couldn't have kids, but had always wanted a daughter, and Lizzie had come in there with a broken spirit and no mother to fix it.

Lizzie had become the daughter Leila needed and Leila had become the mother Lizzie needed. So what she did next was certainly justifiable.

"Will." Leila said in a softer tone, than she normally used, which caused Will to turn to her with a confused look on his face. "I've noticed how you look at Lizzie and how she looks at you-"

"N-" Will began to protest, and Leila held up her hand for him to stop,

"Lizzie is the daughter I never had; will you promise me one thing?" Leila asked with a soft sigh.

Will, nodded yes, not quite sure if he should speak.

"I want you to be gentle with her; she's not as, rock hard as she wants you to believe. Promise me you'll be gentle with her."

Will thought about it, he loved Lizzie, it would physically hurt, if he hurt her, and he knew it was something he was going to have to do, and when he did if she wanted him to leave and never come near her again, he would do it, but he would do just as Leila asked he would be as gentle as possible.

"I will." he said slowly, feeling the full measure of this promise.

Leila smiled. "Thank you."

Will forced a smile on his face, he knew what was coming maybe she could forgive him, maybe just maybe. He looked over to her and realized how much she resembled a fragile porcelain doll, with her small stature, she could have passed for twelve which was not a bad thing, and it would be good because she could always hide her age.

"Hey, Darcy, what are you staring at?" Georgiana called to her brother, and he realized he was staring at Lizzie, way too openly, and then he felt a faint blush creep up his cheeks.

"Georgiana, leave your brother alone." Lizzie scolded her playfully, but had her eyes clearly focused on Will, wondering why he was staring at her so strangely almost forlornly, you could say.

"Georgiana, will you wait outside, I need to talk to Lizzie." Will said, staring straight at Georgiana, not able to look Lizzie in the eyes.

"Here, I'll go with you." Leila said taking the girl by the arm and leading her outside, ignoring Georgiana's protests.

"Will, what's wrong?" Lizzie asked suspiciously, not liking the foreboding in his different colored eyes.

"Lizzie, I have to tell you something." Will said striding over to her, until he was, towering over her forcing Lizzie to look up at him.

"Well, whatever it is, it can't be that bad." Lizzie said rolling her eyes at his melodramatic attitude; she wished he would quit beating around the bush and just tell her what was going on.

"When Charlie broke up with Jane, it wasn't his idea, it was mine." Will confessed, not meeting her eyes refusing to look at the smoldering anger in them, but he forced himself to look anyway, but he didn't see anger oh-no it was much worse.

"No." Lizzie whispered and, Will saw the deep disappointment in them, and it tore at his heart.

"Lizzie I'm sorry, I've regretted it, everyday. Please forgive me." he pleaded placing his hands on her shoulders, begging her with his eyes to forgive him.

Lizzie looked at him, and gave a bitter laugh. "And all this time I was blaming Charlie, when it was actually you. You're the reason she cried herself to sleep every night for almost two months." she stated, not feeling anger or heartache, just numb, it felt as if a big piece of her heart had been ripped out of her chest and stomped on.

"You have to understand from my point of view." Will protested. "She acted so aloof, and distant, I thought Charlie was giving all the love."

"'You shouldn't judge a book by its cover' I thought even you knew that." Lizzie said feeling helpless how could, she have trusted him, but instead of screaming and yelling, just found herself walking away.

And all Will could do was watch her retreating back, there would be no running after her this time.

**Don't judge Lizzie too harshly, she has to cool down, so I'm over my writer's block, and this chapter is short for a reason, but not because of writer's block, but that was just how it turned out, so review and you'll get more chapters. **


	14. Reality Check

Lizzie lay in her bed that night wondering if she was being melodramatic, Jane had obviously gotten on with her life maybe- _NO! _Lizzie thought angrily. _There's no maybe about it._

Will Darcy was a proud, jerk, and nothing was going to change her opinion of him, and that was final.

But what about performing with him in two weeks? A little voice in the back of Lizzie's mind reminded her.

"Great." Lizzie moaned aloud as she rolled over, placing her face into her pillow, and giving a muffled screamed.

After thirty minutes of debating what to do, Lizzie finally came to the conclusion that once again she would act; it would be a performance and nothing more, she could handle that. Right?

--

The next two weeks flew with lighting speed, and soon it was time to go visit Charlotte, where Lizzie would sing with Will Darcy, but even so she hadn't been able to avoid him completely after his admittance, about Jane and Charlie.

Lizzie was forced to face Will Darcy every time; she and Georgiana had a practice. At first he tried to talk to her, but after being snubbed one two many times, he finally settled with dropping Georgiana off and picking her up after practices.

But even so, Lizzie was haunted by his sorrow filled eyes, and then she would contemplate forgiving him, but then would harden her heart and refuse to look at him.

And so as you can probably guess, both were very unhappy.

--

Lizzie climbed out of the cab with a lighthearted grin, happy to be able to see Charlotte once again.

"Lizzie." Charlotte cried, as she ran out of the two story cottage, she and Martin now lived in. "I've missed you." she said, excitedly wrapping Lizzie into a giant bear hug.

Lizzie smiled at her friend, and couldn't help, but notice her new and improved appearance.

Charlotte's once dull brown hair, had been dyed a dark chocolate color with caramel highlights, which made her black eyes sparkle and set off her olive tone skin, also Lizzie noticed she was wearing makeup, subtle yes, but helpful none the less.

"Charlotte, you look fantastic." Lizzie complimented, while standing back from the embrace, so she could get a good look at her friend.

"Thanks." Charlotte said automatically and blushing at Lizzie's compliment. "I finally got up the courage to give myself a makeover." she admitted.

"Well, the results are fantastic."

Charlotte and Lizzie were silent for a moment after that. Standing in the dusty driveway, Charlotte finally broke the silence by saying. "Oh, I totally forgot, to invite you in. I am such an airhead." she said with a shake of her head, as she picked up Lizzie's suitcase.

"Ah, don't worry about it; I forget things all the time." Lizzie said picking up her black and white diamond patterned guitar case, and then following Charlotte into the house.

--

"Will, I'm so glad you could make it." Catherine De Burg's adopted daughter, Anne commented gaily, as he and Georgiana step from the cab and up the stone walkway, which led to Catherine's oversized mansion.

"Yes, we're glad to be here as well." Georgiana said covering for Will's sullenness, and eyeing the girl critically.

Anne was a slim girl of twenty, she was about five-six, leggy with a short torso, her hair was long curly and a golden blonde color, and she had large bright blue-green eyes.

Anne's job was helping her adopted mother at the music hall, and just pretty much being a secretary.

But for as long as Georgiana had known Anne, she had always found the girl utterly annoying, and she hadn't cared for the way she had her eyes on Will, almost like a hawk waiting to attack.

"This is your room, Georgiana." Anne said contemptuously, as she opened a thick oak door, to the room where Georgiana would be staying.

"Thank you, dear." she replied condescendingly, loving the annoyed look on Anne's face, as she tossed her lightly packed suitcase into the room, and shutting the door. "Now, let's see where my brother's sleeping." she said turning to face Anne and Will.

"Georgiana, honey, don't you think it would be better if went ahead and settled yourself in your room?" Anne asked with false pleasantness.

Georgiana was smoldering at the use of "Honey" but managed to speak calmly. "No. You see, I need to know where Will's staying so I can get to him in case of a emergency." she said reasonably, and Anne could find no response for Georgiana's reasoning so began to lead them down the hall, with a annoyed look on her normally beautiful face.

"Thank you." Will whispered in Georgiana's ear, as they followed the annoying Anne.

"Your welcome." Georgiana replied with a smile, as they stopped at a door similar to Georgiana's rooms.

"And this is you room, Will." Anne said with a flirtatious smile; as she threw open the door.

Will gave Georgiana a nod, and chose to ignore Anne, as he entered his room without a word, and slammed his door shut, to tell Anne he wanted to be left alone.

And he must have got his point across, because Anne marched off with a loud huff, and left Georgiana standing in the hall alone.

"Oh, well." Georgiana said with a shrug as she headed back towards her room, glad that Anne was gone, but knew that the battle had just begun.

--

"And this is our guest room, aka where you'll be staying, Lizzie." Charlotte said opening a wooden door that had been painted white, to match the molding of the long hallway.

Lizzie gave the room a once over, it had mint green walls, a hardwood floor with a white throw rug placed in front of the twin sized bed with a floral comforter and matching pillows placed on it, a dresser with a matching bedside table that had a small lamp placed on it, and a window with a small window seat underneath.

"Is it okay?" Charlotte asked Lizzie uncertainly.

"Of course it's okay." Lizzie said with a smile, as she walked over to the bed and gently placed her guitar case on the bed.

"Oh good, because your actually the first guest I have had, besides Martin's stupid…whatever he calls them." Charlotte said making a face, as she placed Lizzie's suitcase in the center of the room, and then walking over to the bed and fingering the guitar case.

"Lizzie would you sing me a song?" Charlotte asked quietly, without looking at Lizzie. "I haven't heard your voice-well besides the radio-in months." she added as Lizzie stared at the guitar case thoughtfully.

"Actually Charlotte, I'll do you one better, I'll play my guitar and sing." Lizzie said unzipping the guitar case and taking out the guitar and begging to tune it.

"This isn't one of my songs, but I like it anyway." Lizzie said after tuning her guitar and began to sing.

"_I used to believe that things would change," _she began to sing, as Charlotte watched with admiration, at her voice._  
"But here we go again,"  
"Riding a spinning carousel this circle never ends,"  
"This kitchen table has seen it all before  
These walls are tired of standing, Can't hold us anymore,"  
"One Mississippi, I close my eyes," _Lizzie sang breaking out into the chorus._  
"Two Mississippi, I'm begging you that we can still survive,"  
"Three Mississippi, No looking back,"  
"Gone for good and I know that…I won't change my mind,"  
"Whoaa oh oh yeah, Three Mississippi is where I'm at tonight." _She finished abruptly.  
"Why did you stop?" Charlotte asked at her sudden stop.

"No, reason." Lizzie whispered, quickly wiping her eyes.

"Elizabeth, Bennet," Charlotte began sternly. "I may not be as attuned to your moods as Jane, but I have known you long enough to know when there's something wrong and _there is _something wrong, so spill it." she ordered.

Lizzie gave sigh, but obeyed. "It's Will, he did something awful and I want to forgive him, but I can't." she admitted, looking at Charlotte with mixed emotions.

"So what did he do that was so awful?" Charlotte asked skeptically, as cold as he might have seemed Charlotte knew that he wasn't evil, disconnected maybe, but most definitely not evil.

"He, told Charlie to break up with Jane." Lizzie said dramatically, expecting to find a sympathetic Charlotte, but was horribly mistaken.

"You're mad at Will, for that?" Charlotte asked in disbelief. "I'm sorry, but that is so high school it's not even funny. Does Jane even know about it?"

"But you didn't see how heart broken Jane was." Lizzie said defensively, and then added. "No."

"So you might be mad at Will for no reason." Charlotte stated bluntly and then added, "Lizzie don't get me wrong, but this is Jane's battle not yours and you need to tell her about it, and see how she feels, before you kill, Will." she finished wisely.

Lizzie was thoughtful, and then said, "You do have a point. I'll think about calling her." She said finally.

Charlotte nodded. "Good enough." she said and then bit her lip at a sudden thought. "Lizzie, we're having dinner with Catherine, at six tonight."

Lizzie nodded, so she would be facing Will sooner than she thought, she could handle that…right?

--

As Will sat in his overly large room, he contemplated skipping dinner, and avoiding any awkwardness that seeing Lizzie might cause, but knew his aunt would ultimately kill him if he skipped dinner.

So he took a shower, and changed clothes with five minutes before dinner, five long minutes where he would be thinking about Lizzie and the cold look in her blue eyes.

"Will, your early." he heard Anne say excitedly, as he entered the dining room. Will look up to see Anne and Anne alone, there was no Georgiana to save him this time.

"Lord, help Me." he muttered under his breath and then said with a false smile. "Yes, Anne, I am. So, where is my aunt?" he asked leaning against the dining room wall.

"Yes, she's dressing for dinner, but the question is why, are you so early, hoping someone in particular is going to be here early as well?" Anne asked with a raise of a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact I was." Will said, disliking the hopeful look in Anne's eyes. "I was looking for Elizabeth Bennet." he said simply, dashing Anne's hopes that he had been looking for her.

"Oh, her." Anne replied with obvious contempt. "I don't see what's so great about Elizabeth Bennet. She's short, not exactly fit-if you catch my drift, she dresses strangely and I'm sorry, but she seems a bit snobbish and most definitely not feminine." she finished hoping Will would agree with her, but instead of his reply Anne heard a very feminine voice.

"Wow, you sure know a lot about me, considering you've never met me." Lizzie said, bristling slightly at Anne's opinion of her, but managed to keep her calm.

"Oh! Elizabeth." Anne exclaimed turning around to face Lizzie, while blushing a furious red color. "I-it wasn't what it sounded like." she said embarrassedly.

"And I'm sure it wasn't, but you shouldn't make fun of people's height, and then call them masculine, because dear, tall women are usually considered masculine, and short woman considered feminine. So I would watch my mouth, before I made an idiot of myself." Lizzie said pleasantly, as she watched Will's amused expression.

Anne was at a lost for words, but there was no need to speak, because; Charlotte, Martin, Georgiana and Catherine came in the dining room, and Anne planned on getting Lizzie later, but for now it was time to make it through dinner.

**Okay another chapter, sorry for the delay I have been .V. busy and I will try to update sooner and thanks for the reviews, yummy cookies all around, just joking.**


	15. Snobs and a mysterious artist

The dinner with Catherine De Burg had been very uncomfortable, not only because of Anne, but Lizzie was forced to sit beside of Will and every time she moved her arm, her elbow would touch his arm.

And then to make matters worse, she was forced to sit directly across from Anne, so when Lizzie was hitting Will with her elbow she was being force to stare directly at Anne.

On the other hand Lizzie was comforted by the thought that Will had been looking for her and not Anne. Because the truth was Anne's comments untrue as they were they still bothered Lizzie.

While she wasn't a tomboy neither was she a girly girl, she was in between, Lizzie loved makeup as much as the next girl, but knew spending a hundred bucks on eyeliner was ridiculous, and then she knew dressing like a boy, was going a little overboard on the whole, "I don't give a rip," deal.

And so the conclusion in Lizzie's mind was, there's a time and place for everything.

"Earth to planet, Lizzie." Georgiana's voice said interrupting Lizzie's thoughts.

"Yes?" she replied, as she began to look around.

Lizzie had been so deep in her thoughts she had not been paying attention to the room she had just walked in, at all, she began to look around, to what apparently was a living room, a living room that resembled something she had seen in a magazine.

The walls were painted a deep red color, and the molding was done in gold, there was a coffee table, and facing the table were a gold and red love seat and a sofa with strategically placed throw pillows, which Catherine and everyone else was sitting on.

Off to the right side of the room was a fireplace and on the left side was a grand piano, it was polished so perfectly that it shone bright as the chandelier over head hit it.

"I was wondering if you played piano." Catherine answered instead of Georgiana.

Lizzie's first impression of Catherine had neen she was an older version of Anne, manipulative and insensitive, and then asking this Lizzie's impression of her worsened.

While Lizzie could play piano, she wasn't very good at it, so Catherine asking her if she could play, was the ultimate torture.

"A little, but I'm better at guitar." Lizzie responded, while mentally taking a step backwards, she was not going to play piano, bottom line.

"Oh, but dear I would love to hear you play, it's my favorite instrument." Catherine replied, a challenge shining in her small blue-black eyes.

Lizzie was not the one to turn down a challenge, but in this case Lizzie was not going to be manipulated by this evil woman, but that's when it hit Lizzie, Catherine didn't think she was good enough for her nephew to preform with.

"It's fine if you don't want to, my Anne, can always play." she said taking Lizzie's long silence as a rejection.

Lizzie looked at her intently, something was going on that she had not been included in; it was as if Catherine wanted to humiliate Lizzie, but why?

_No matter. _Lizzie thought suddenly, and then said. "Of course I'll play." and walked over to the piano and placed herself on the bench feeling everyone's eyes on her back, and wanted to cringe in response to their eyes, but forced herself to sit up straight.

"What would you like me to play?' Lizzie asked Catherine over her shoulder, as she placed her fingers on the piano's ivory keys.

"Whatever you want, "she replied in a condescending/challenging tone.

"Of course." Lizzie responded through gritted teeth, happy they could not see the anger in her face, and began to play a song she had written a few days ago, but it had not sounded right on guitar and had just forgotten it until now.

The song had no words only music, so Lizzie played the best she could, but she even had to admit her piano playing was barely above average.

"That song is very adequate." Anne said with a muffled giggle, after Lizzie was finished.

"Oh, shut-up, Anne." Georgiana said irritably. "Lizzie, I like the song. Don't pay snooty britches, over there any mind. It is a good song." she said, making a face at Anne.

"Georgiana, don't you dare talk to my daughter that way." Catherine said shrilly.

Georgiana turned to her aunt about to make a comment, when she saw, Will motion for her to keep her calm. So she turned back around to look at Lizzie.

"That was very nice, dear." Catherine said condescendingly. "Now it's time for my Anne to play." she said with a proud gleam in her eyes.

Lizzie just shrugged, and moved from the piano bench and walked over to the couch where Charlotte and Georgiana was sitting, and noticed Georgiana looked relaxed, while Charlotte on the other hand looked extremely uncomfortable.

Anne stood up with an air of overconfidence, as she tossed her long hair over her thin shoulder as she took her place at the piano, and began to play beautifully, and did not sing either.

"Why isn't she singing?" Lizzie whispered to Georgiana, wonderingly, she figured she would sing as well, when she showed Lizzie up.

"Ah, that is what's so beautiful, the little witch can not sing." Georgiana said giving Anne's back the evil eye.

"What are you planning exactly?" Lizzie asked excitement gleaming in her eyes.

"Just wait and see."

And that was what Lizzie did, she waited as Anne played and then it was Georgiana's turn.

"Lizzie dear, its okay, not many people can compete with my Anne's phenomenal piano playing." Catherine said with a wave of her hand, declaring that whatever challenge that had been going on in her mind, was over.

"Aunt Catherine wouldn't you like to hear Lizzie and I sing together?" Georgiana asked, biting her bottom lip as if a nervous child, which apparently softened Catherine's cold heart.

"Yes dear, I would love to hear you and Lizzie." she said spitting out Lizzie's name as if it was an oath.

"Thank you, if you will excuse Lizzie and me. We need to prepare in the other room, we'll be right back." Georgiana said, while taking Lizzie by the wrist and leading her out in the hall.

"Uh, I hate that stupid act." Georgiana said with a toss of her hair. "Whenever I'm around Aunt Catherine, I have to be a simpering little girl, or she'll rein hell fire down on my head. I almost let my cool slip earlier when that witch Anne was criticizing you." she said walking down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Lizzie asked, struggling to keep up with Georgiana's long legs.

"To my room, so we can get my guitar of course." Georgiana said with an eye roll, as if t was the most obvious thing in the world. "We're going to knock Anne out of the water."

--

"We're ready," Georgiana called as they entered the living room, Lizzie following guitar in hand.

"It's about time." Anne huffed, looking at Will out of the corner of her eye, hoping to see impatience on his face, but her hopes proved futile, only infatuation showed on his face as he looked at Lizzie, never noticing Anne.

"Okay, here we go." Lizzie said with a wink at Georgiana, as Georgiana took a seat at the piano and began to play beautifully, better than Anne even.

"_I will not make the same mistakes that you did," _Lizzie began to sing, as she strummed the guitar.  
_"I will not let myself,"  
"Cause my heart so much misery,"  
"I will not break the way you did,"  
"You fell so hard,"  
"I've learned the hard way,"  
"To never let it get that far."  
_

"_Because of you," _Lizzie and Georgiana harmonized as they sang the chorus, and it was a beautiful sound.  
_"I never stray too far from the sidewalk,"  
"Because of you,"_

"_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt,"  
"Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me,"  
"Because of you,"  
"I am afraid."  
_  
_"I lose my way," _Georgiana began singing alone.  
_"And it's not too long before you point it out,"  
"I cannot cry,"  
"Because I know that's weakness in your eyes,"  
"I'm forced to fake,"  
"A smile, a laugh everyday of my life,"_

"_My heart can't possibly break,"  
"When it wasn't even whole to start with."_they began to harmonize again. As Lizzie sang she felt Will's eyes on her, and it hurt, she knew what she was doing to him was very unfair.  
_"I never stray too far from the sidewalk,"  
"Because of you,"  
"I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt,"  
"Because of you,"  
"I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me,"  
"Because of you,"  
"I am afraid."_

"Because of you,"

"_Because of you,"_

"_Because of you." _they finished, and from the awestruck look on their faces including, Anne's and Catherine's, Lizzie knew they had done exactly what Georgiana said they would do.

They blew them out of the water.

--

Lizzie whistled as she walked along the worn path, that led into the woods. She was in a pleasant mood, after her and Georgiana's performance, Catherine had informed Lizzie that she would be singing with her nephew, the next day and she needed to be at the concert hall by five, and the concert was going to began at seven.

Lizzie took a peek at her pink and black watch it read; three o clock.

_Good. _She thought with a nod of her head, she had plenty of time for a walk. Lizzie needed to sort her thoughts about Will.

And no, she hadn't called Jane…yet, but she was going to, eventually.

The dirt path turned sharply and the next thing Lizzie knew she was standing in front of an absolutely gorgeous bridge; it was made purely of marble and overlooked a wide river, and on the other side of the bridge stood a small brick studio.

It had two large windows one was thrown open, so Lizzie could see paints and canvases tossed all over the place.

She wondered who it belonged to, and planned to find out.

As she walked over the bridge, she could hear a radio playing inside of the studio, and as she walked even closer Lizzie could hear a male voice singing along.

The voice sounded so familiar, but Lizzie couldn't place it.

So she continued to approach the studio, and finally made it to the bright yellow door. Lizzie knocked on the door with gusto, not quite certain what she was going to say to whoever opened the door, but knew she would think of something.

And then the door was thrown open to a reveal a face, Lizzie was not expecting, not at all.

**So who is this man at the door? Give me ten reviews and you'll find out, hey if you give me any reviews you'll find out, and thank you my loyal reviewers-you know who you are, so give yourself a cupcake, I would not have kept writing without you, so do what you do best, read and review.**_  
_


	16. Charlotte and that annoying Martin

"Blaze, is that you?" Lizzie said in disbelief.

"The one and only." he said laughingly.

Lizzie studied Blaze, he was different looking, and he had grown his short spiky blonde hair, into a longer shaggier look and dyed his blonde hair, a dark brown, which actually looked attractive on him, but other than that it was the same old Blaze.

"You dyed your hair." Lizzie said shaking her head and laughing.

"Actually this is my natural hair color." he said leaning against the doorframe, studying the pretty red-head intently, and wondered if she was going out with Will, because if she wasn't, he was going to make a move.

"Wow. So, Blaze if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" She questioned, confusedly. There was no reason for Blaze to be here…right?

"Actually, this is a little known secret, but Will and I, we're cousins. My mother is Catherine De Burg, and let me tell you, it is not the best job in the world." he finished with an eye roll.

"So, Anne is your sister?" Lizzie pondered aloud.

"My stepsister, actually, isn't it funny, that she's not really related to my mother, but seems to be more like her than I am." Blaze said with a grin, and then added, "Those two old crows can, stay up at that oversized witch's den, and I'll stay here in my own little piece of paradise. So the question is would you like to see my piece of paradise?" he said moving out of the doorway.

"Yes, I would love to see your 'Piece of paradise.'" Lizzie said entering the rustic, studio/house, and then turned to face him with a question, "um…Blaze one more question, why isn't your last naming the same as your mother's?"

"Well, after, my father died, my mother reformed back to her maiden name, and I kept my father's last name." he explained, watching Lizzie as she turned and began to take, in the studio.

The first thing Lizzie saw as she studied the studio was; paint, canvases and more paint and canvases. They were covering every inch of the main room, newspapers were scattered on the floor, and paint spots were everywhere.

"So Blaze, you're a man of many talents, singing, and painting, anything else I should know about?" Lizzie asked raising an eyebrow, noticing his paint spattered clothes.

"Hmm, no, I don't think so." he said with a grin and a shrug.

Lizzie nodded absentmindedly as she walked over to a painting that had caught her eye. It was a portrait of a woman with long black curly hair that was pulled up in an intricate braid, she had the same eyes as Will, one was green and the other blue, in fact she looked just like Will.

"That was Will's mother." Blaze said softly as he walked up beside of Lizzie. "She didn't want her picture taken, she wanted a portrait instead, just like royals, so long ago, so my father-her brother painted her portrait for her."

"She's gorgeous." Lizzie breathed as she stared at the portrait more intently now.

"Yes, and very kind, I barely remember her now, though…it was so long ago, when she died. I was eleven and Will was fifteen, he took her death extremely hard. It was the reason he became so cold."

--

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked Jack, as he sat at the bar, it was a simple place, rough wooden floors, dimly lit and very few people in the bar.

Jack was lucky he had found it, it was the only bar for miles.

"Whisky." he said, studying the bartender, she was pretty obviously new at her job or at this whole deal all together, or maybe she just hid it well. She wasn't rough looking like most bartenders, and looked a little young and naïve.

She most definitely wouldn't stay that way for long, and Jack considered being the one to change her, but remembered he had bigger fish to fry.

Such as attempting to get Jane in a position where she couldn't refuse him, and Yes Jack had tried another futile attempt to get Jane to sleep with him, and yet again she refused.

So, here Jack was angry, and ready to do whatever it would take to destroy Jane and Lizzie.

The bartender placed the shot glass in front of him, and chugged it down, before turning his thoughts to Jane.

Jack had been almost positive that Jane was the sweet naïve type that would give him anything he asked for, or if that hadn't been the case, he was hoping she was at least the type that slept around with everyone, but as it turns out and I sure you know, she was neither one, and it drove Jack crazy.

Lizzie had been the same way, when Jack had first met her, and he had been the one to destroy her, he could remember it even now.

Jack and Lizzie had gone to the same high school, but were very different people. Jack was a chameleon, he blended in, followed the crowd, while Lizzie on the other hand was a nonconformist, but unlike most people who attempted this, and she was cute enough to get away with it.

Jack hadn't paid the girl any mind, until he heard about the bet, a bet had been going to see who could get in Lizzie's pants.

She barely dated, much less sleep around, and so every guy and his brother was trying to see who could break the unbreakable Lizzie.

Jack was that guy. He was chameleon, so he had found out what Lizzie wanted in a guy, and then changed into that, hence duping her into giving him what he wanted.

But after getting what he wanted, and destroying her reputation, he found out she was pregnant. So he did a very unlike Jack thing, he married her, why?

Jack, himself didn't even know the answer to that, maybe he had felt a little remorse for his actions, who knew? Certainly not Jack with his tiny brain.

And what happened to the child? Jack had come home drunk, recently after they had been married and had beaten Lizzie, so bad that, she had a miscarriage, and yet Lizzie had stayed with Jack.

That was another thing he could never figure out, why had she had stayed with him, why had she made an excuse when she had entered the hospital, and they wanted to know why she was in such a state, maybe she was hoping she could change him. He had killed her baby and yet she had still stayed with him.

Jack gave mental shrug, who cared about that witch anyway, but then an idea pop into his head, He no longer needed Jane's permission, he would get what he wanted by force, and nothing was going to stop him.

--

Lizzie's thoughts were so focused on Will; she didn't notice Blaze staring at her, as they walked to the Music hall, so she could prepare for the concert.

Blaze smiled as he looked at Lizzie, he liked her better with short hair, rather than the long extensions she had in, and he couldn't help, but laugh at how small she was compared to him.

"Do you know, what you remind me of." he said suddenly, brining Lizzie out of her thoughts, and back to the present.

"What?" Lizzie asked suspiciously.

"A little porcelain doll." he said with a grin. "Hmm, you need a nickname. What do you think about half pint?"

"I think Laura Ingall's Father called her that." Lizzie said, rolling her eyes.

"I think it suits you." he said laughingly. "So, how tall are you?" Blaze asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Lizzie asked biting her lip; he would tease her to death if she told him.

"Come on, let's see; five-two, five-three?" he guessed.

"Five-foot even." Lizzie said sheepishly.

"Five foot! Wow, I knew you were short, but not that short." Blaze said in disbelief. "So, half pint, it is." he said coming to a standstill in front of the music hall.

"Don't you dare call me, that." Lizzie threatened teasingly. "Or, or...I'll body slam you."

"You, body slam me? That'll be the day." he said pointing out the difference in their height and size.

"Okay, so maybe I won't body slam you, but I'll do something." Lizzie said jokingly, as they walked into the already busy music hall.

Blaze was about to ask what exactly she was planning, but that's when Georgiana and Will came over.

"Lizzie, I need you to do a sound check with me now." Georgiana said grabbing Lizzie by her wrist and pulling her away from Blaze and Will.

"So, what were you two, doing?" Will asked his cousin conversationally, as he watched his sister pull Lizzie away.

"She found my studio, and we ended up talking." Blaze said with a shrug. "So, Will, are you and she going out?"

"No. What do you care?" Darcy asked defensively, he knew immediately why Blaze had asked that question he was going to ask Lizzie out.

"Well, I like her, and if you two have nothing going on, I think I might ask her out." Blaze said with a boyish grin.

Will's face went red. There was no way in Hades, Blaze Williams, was going out with Lizzie, and told him as much.

"What, Will, are afraid of a little competition?" Blaze asked, shoving his hands in his pockets in an easy going manner.

"Of course not, but Blaze you know how I feel about her." Will said pleadingly, not liking the idea of being so vulnerable, but he didn't really have a choice.

"Look Will, it's going to take more than kissing, to win Lizzie, you have to be open with her, and I think a little competition will do that." Blaze said with a wink. "So, may the best man win." he said walking away, leaving Will speechless.

True he hadn't been exactly, emotionally open with Lizzie, but was that any reason for Blaze to pull this? Will sighed; he had never been an extremely competitive person, basically because his presence in itself was enough to intimidate anyone, and normal people did not and I repeat did not challenge William Darcy.

But Blaze was not your normal person. Blaze found Lizzie very attractive true, but he would always see her as a sister, rather than a girlfriend, but none the less he would give Will a run for his money.

--

"So, did you do it?" Charlotte asked pulling Blaze into a dressing room and locking the door, as he walked over to her.

"Yeah, all bets are off and Lizzie is going to be after my cousin, like a flame to gasoline." Blaze said with a grin.

"Perfect, it's high time, somebody intervened for those two." Charlotte said excitements dancing in her eyes, making them sparkle attractively, she had been looking for someone to help her set Will and Lizzie up, and Blaze was that person.

Besides she needed to take her mind off her own love life, Martin had been a very hot-headed mistake. Charlotte was now miserable with him, and she knew for a fact he was cheating on her.

He would disappear days at a time, claiming to be on a business trip, at Catherine's request, but when he was supposedly on one of these "Business trips," Charlotte had seen his yellow Porsche, parked in a motel parking lot.

And then a small petite blonde had climbed out of the passenger seat, and Martin leaving the driver's seat walking hand in hand in a motel room, apparently not caring who saw them, including Charlotte.

And Charlotte still had not confronted him about it. She was not a confrontational person and still wasn't sure what she was going to do, but for right now she would ignore it, and worry, about other people's problems.

"Hey, are you okay?" Blaze asked taking Charlotte by her thin shoulders and looked her in the eyes, she had a strange almost emotionally sick look in her eyes.

When Blaze had first seen Charlotte his thoughts had been; _she's a homely, one, _but after working with her to get Lizzie and Will together, and just seeing her around Catherine's estate and watching her amazing makeover.

Blaze had to admit, she had grown on him and he was rather fond of her. Truth, be told Blaze would do anything for her.

"I'm fine." Charlotte sighed, as she struggled to get out of his grip, not wanting to admit that she didn't quite mind the concerned look in his normally cheerful hazel eyes, or the way his large gentle hands rested on her shoulders, making her feel safe.

"Okay," he said releasing her, "but if you need me to knock some sense into anyone, let me know." Blaze finished still looking at her somewhat worriedly.

Charlotte gave him a very fake, but reassuring smile, wishing he would knock Martin one, and then she and Blaze would walk off into the sunset together.

But Charlotte immediately cleared her head of these thoughts, she was not the type of girl Blaze Williams went off into the sunset with, and she still had Martin to deal with.

Bottom line, reality sucks.

"We better get out of here." Blaze said opening the dressing room door and holding it open for Charlotte.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right." Charlotte said giving him a weak smile, as she walked out of the dressing room to hear Martin calling her.

"There you are." he said with a scowl, as he marched over to Charlotte. "Where the-BLEEP-were you?" he demanded angrily. **(A/N I try to keep cussing out of my stories, hence the BLEEP.) **

Blaze flinched as he heard Martin yell at Charlotte, and wanted to wring that shrimp by his neck. He hadn't cared for Martin when they were in a band together, Martin Collins was a well known womanizer and it killed Blaze to see him treat Charlotte like that.

But she gave Blaze an eye roll, and waved as she followed Martin away from Blaze.

Blaze felt himself release a breath he had been holding in, and unclench his hands. This was fight for another time. Blaze realized, and knew Charlotte could handle herself.

He on the other hand needed to watch his cousin and Lizzie. So he turned his attention to find the love birds.

**I bet you thought Blaze had a thing for Lizzie, didn't you? Well to tell the truth that was the way it was going, but realized Lizzie had enough on her hands with Will. So Charlotte entered the picture, and now I have created a mess full of drama, isn't writing fun? Thank you wonderful people for the reviews, and please review all you want I don't mind. Cupcakes all around.**


	17. I would punch Martin for you

The concert had been a huge success…a very painful success in Lizzie's opinion, because of a certain pair of three inch heels she had been forced into wearing, but a success none the less.

Even being forced to sing with Will Darcy hadn't been that bad and singing with Georgiana had been fantastic, so a good night all around.

After signing autographs, Lizzie left the concert hall, and began to walk to Charlotte's and Martin's house. It was warm night with the hint of a breeze, and the moon was out, making the pathway to the house clear.

That's when Lizzie heard footsteps behind her, she turned to see, none other than Will Darcy.

"Hey Lizzie, wait up." he called, as he hurried to catch up with her.

Lizzie stopped, but didn't respond, she was still angry at Will, no matter what Charlotte said.

"Thanks," he said after he caught up with her, "for waiting."

"Whatever." Lizzie said, surprised at how cold her voice had come out, and blushed. She knew what she was doing was ridiculous, plain and simple.

"I would apologize, but I've done that enough to know it won't melt you heart of stone." Will said in an easygoing tone, as they began to walk.

Lizzie was silent as she pondered this, and then a story from the bible popped into her head; the one where Peter asked Jesus, how many times we were supposed to forgive people, and he had replied; "Seventy times seven." and that was in one day.

So, Lizzie knew that not forgiving him, was no longer justifiable and never had been, but she was stubborn and was about to reply angrily, but was surprised to find herself crying. "How could you have done, that to her?" Lizzie asked stopping dead in her tracks, tears and makeup running down her cheeks making two emo tear streaks.

"L-Lizzie, are you crying?" Will asked surprised, he tried to remember a time he had seen her close to crying, but couldn't remember one. He felt terrible, she was crying-well actually more like sobbing, but you get the idea.

"No, I have water leaking from my eyes! Of course I'm crying you…you…numbskull." Lizzie said sarcastically, as she continued to cry.

Will, stood there in shock, not quite sure if he should comfort her or runaway yelling the apocalypse is coming. He finally decided comforting her would be the best option.

So he quickly covered the space between them, and wrapped his arms around her, and surprisingly she didn't push away, only continued to sob and cover his shirt in salty tears.

As Lizzie felt his arms surround her, she realized her smelled really good like old spice, but that still didn't cover her anger.

"I hate you so much it hurts!" she yelled into his shirt, as she hit his chest halfheartedly. "I can't stand to think, you of all people would do that to anyone, b-but you did and it kills me!" Lizzie yelled, letting all the rage she had been holding inside, out into the warm night air.

"I'm so, so sorry." he whispered into her hair, which was kind of awkward because he was a foot and four inches taller than her, but romantic none the less. "If I could take in back I would." Darcy continued.

"And do you know what the worst thing about it, is?" Lizzie continued to rant, as he had never spoken, "No matter how angry I get and how much I yell, a little part of me keeps screaming that it doesn't matter, b-because…because…I…" she dropped off suddenly, as if remembering something, and wishing she had just kept her stupid, big mouth shut.

"You what?" Will couldn't help but asking, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer, and wondered if he should just come out and say it first, but decided against it. No it was her time to talk not his.

Lizzie pulled away, and looked up at him, the moonlight and her tears making her eyes shine, which made her all the more gorgeous in Will's eyes. "And I love you." she whispered, and fled leaving Will stand there watching her retreating back, feeling absolutely helpless and sad.

--

Charlotte had been forced to listen to Martin's mouth all during the concert, demanding to know where she had been and who she had been with, but all Charlotte would say was she was handling a business arrangement.

"With whom?" he had demanded for what seemed like the fiftieth time.

"Fine! I'll tell you!" Charlotte had shouted, finally losing her otherwise pleasant demeanor. "I WAS WITH BLAZE WILLIAMS, CATHERINE'S SON. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!" she had yelled so loud the entire backstage crew had turned to look at her, but if she had noticed or cared for that matter, she didn't show any sign of it had she stalked away.

"Charlotte, get back here right this instant! I want to know what you were doing with him!" Martin had yelled after her.

Charlotte had then turned around as if obeying him, but instead said. "It's none of your freaking business, what I do and don't do, so go get a life with your little girlfriend and stay out of mine!" she had yelled and then had turned back to go on her way, which ended up being a, pretty much empty diner.

Martin had been taken aback by her words. _So, she knows about my little affair. _He had thought, almost amusedly.

Well, well that was different story altogether, and after the concert had went on his merry way.

So, when Lizzie entered the house looking, miserable and frazzled. Martin couldn't help, but noticing how badly she looked like she needed someone to comfort her.

He had always thought she was pretty, and had been prepared to ask her out, before Charlotte had caught his attention, but now he was a free man and he could do what he wanted, especially since this pretty little thing was in his humble abode, sad and alone.

--

When Lizzie entered Charlotte's house, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts about what she had admitted to Will, she didn't notice Martin and his creepy eyes watching her with scary intensity.

"Hello, Elizabeth." He said suddenly, and in turn scaring Lizzie half to death.

"Oh…uh, hi Martin." Lizzie said, wondering where Charlotte was. Martin had always given her the creeps and she didn't like being alone with him. "Um, where's Charlotte?" she asked, disturbed by the way he was looking at her.

"Well, Elizabeth. " Martin began, "that's the thing, Charlotte and I we had a disagreement, and she took it out of proportion and well let's just say I'm what you would call a free man." he finished, walking over to Lizzie.

"Uh…that's nice." Lizzie said with a nervous grin as she backed away slowly. "But what does that have to do with me?" she asked, as he approached her.

"Elizabeth, I've noticed the way, you have been looking at me, and I must admit your quite pleasant to watch yourself." he said with a wicked grin as he reached out for her.

_EW! _Lizzie thought disgustedly. _Me, look at him? That toadish looking guy, Gross I would rather eat my own tongue, than have him touch me_. She thought silently as she dodged his grasp.

"Um, Martin I think you have the wrong idea, I've never looked at you, like that." Lizzie said, trying to dodge his advances. "Your…more…um like a brother." she finished and then thought, _more like an ugly, sex crazed, pervert._ But figured it would be better to keep those thoughts to, her.

"Ah, Elizabeth, I know what game you're playing. You're the type of woman that likes to be chased, I can play that game too." he said with a creepy grin, as he attempted to grab her by the shoulders.

"I am not playing any games. Martin, I truly don't like you, like that." Lizzie protested, as he made another wild attempt at grabbing her, but managed to dodge behind the couch. _Or at all for that matter. _She thought.

"So, the game continues. Elizabeth, you truly are feisty one, and I find that extremely attractive. That's something Charlotte never had."

_Uh! _Lizzie thought, hating way he said her name, like he was, tasting it. That disgusted Lizzie, to madness.

So caught up by her thoughts Lizzie didn't notice how close Martin was and this time he grabbed by the waist, and jerked her close to him.

"And so the game ends." he whispered leaning in close to her face, as Lizzie struggled out of his vise like grip. "Maybe we can play again." he whispered, apparently trying to be sexy or something of the like, but came out only creepy and terrifying.

_Lord Jesus, help me. _Lizzie prayed silently, as Martin began to kiss her, with slobbery passion.

--

Will was about to turn around, and head back to his aunt's house, when he felt something in the back of his mind telling him to go to Charlotte's house.

_Go, Now! _It commanded urgently.

Will suddenly came to the conclusion he was now officially crazy, and was beginning to walk back to Catherine's, when it spoke again.

_Lizzie's in trouble. Go, now! _It said even more urgently.

Will sighed, he felt crazy doing this, but what did hurt to look, he would go to Charlotte's, find everything was alright, and head home.

But halfway to his destination, Will such a sense of urgency, he broke out into a run.

_Hurry! Hurry! _The voice in the back of his head urged him.

When Will finally saw the two story cottage, he slowed his run down to a jog.

The two front windows had dim lights on, Will decided he would peek in and if he didn't see anything he would be on his way.

He walked over to the first window it showed the dining room, there was, no one in it, and everything looked seemed to be in order.

So he moved on to the next window, expecting to see absolutely nothing, but was very wrong. Instead of nothing he saw Martin Collins, forcing Lizzie on the couch, all the while kissing her.

Will saw the terrified look on Lizzie's face, as Martin took advantage of her, and something inside Will snapped.

Lizzie saw Will staring in the window, and gave him a pleading look that screamed "Help! Me!"

And with that, Will marched over to the front door and gave loud roar; as he threw open the door, with a loud, _BANG! _His face dark as midnight, which was very dark indeed, he marched over to the couch and jerked Martin off, of Lizzie by his collar.

"What are you doing?" he growled.

Martin was too stunned by Will's sudden appearance, to be afraid, so said something very stupid. "Well, she was alone and I thought I might change that." he said suggestively.

Will gave another roar, and punched Martin right in the face, blood and cartilage pouring out of his nose, this time Martin's fear genes kicked in, and had a look of pure terror as Will dropped him to the ground.

"Don't, you ever come near her again!" Darcy told him, surveying Martin's broken and bloody face, with some sense of satisfaction. "Now, get out of here, before I kill you." he said threateningly, watching Martin scramble out the front door.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyers." he screamed, as he ran, tear streaming down his cheeks.

Will was too worried about Lizzie, to even think about chasing that spawn, he turned to look at Lizzie's trembling figure, as she sat on the couch, staring into space.

"Are you, okay?" Will asked her gently, as he took a seat on the couch.

Lizzie nodded and tired to attempt a smile, but came out more like a grimace, and then burst into tears.

Will wrapped his arms around her, and whispered in her hair. "Shh, it'll be okay."

"I know, it's just, t-that I feel so defiled." Lizzie sobbed bitterly, into his t-shirt.

"Do you want me to kill him?" he asked seriously.

Lizzie shook her head, and then said. "Your never going to get that shirt clean." she said as she removed her face, to reveal two large mascara marks, and began to somewhat laugh.

"No, big deal." he replied with a shrug.

Lizzie smiled at him, and said. "T-thank you…" and with that her voice broke and she burst into tears again, and Will once again put his arms around her weeping form, and let her cry and cry and cry, until she fell asleep in his arms.

**Whew what a lot of drama, so Charlotte's a free woman, Lizzie had finally shown her softer side, and Will is a knight in rusted-ahem shining armor. So let me know if you love it our hate it.**


	18. Never alone

After Lizzie fell asleep in Will's arms, so not wanting to wake her, he figured, he should probably carry her to her room, and then would wait for Charlotte to return home from wherever she disappeared to.

Will knew Martin would not be returning home tonight, so Lizzie would be okay with Charlotte, but Will was not going to leave until Charlotte showed up, and if she didn't he would sleep on the couch.

But for right now he should take care of Lizzie.

So he managed to pick her up with a, _oof, _Lizzie was heavier than she looked, but he didn't mind carrying her.

Now Darcy had lived in this house before he had married Karen, when he was just starting out as a musician.

His Aunt had taken pity on his poor soul and let him live in her "Guest house" as she had called it. So Will knew this place from the inside out.

He turned around, walked up the staircase, down the long hallway and into the guest room where he guessed Lizzie was staying, and found his guess to be right.

This was obviously Lizzie's room, why? Simply because, she was the messiest person in the world and had clothes, books and shoes, from one end of the room to the other.

Will shook his head and grinned, he found her carefree attitude about cleaning, absolutely endearing, but then frowned because he had to figure out how to maneuver a pile of clothes off the bed and Lizzie onto the bed, without waking her.

He walked over the bed and situated her, so he would be holding her with one arm and took his other arm and knocked the clothes off the bed and onto the floor.

_There. _He thought with some sense of satisfaction, as he lowered her onto the bed, and catching a whiff of her hair, which smelled like strawberries.

He smiled as he looked down on her sleeping face; she looked like a little child, innocent and sweet. Not the sharp tongued vixen, he knew she could be.

Will picked up a quilt that was lying across the end of the bed and covered her with it, and looked at her once again, with mixed emotions, something like worry, regret and love.

He finally decided to focus on the love emotion and then without really thinking about it he kissed her on the cheek, like a little boy.

It was sweet and innocent, nothing like that creep Martin was doing.

"Darcy?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah, it's me." he said, cheeks flaming at being caught, kissing her.

"Oh, that's good." Lizzie said with a sleepy smile, as she rolled over and fell back asleep.

Will watched her for a moment and made sure she was asleep before leaving the room and walking downstairs.  
As he walked into the living room, the front door was being opened by a surprised Charlotte.

"Oh, Will, what are you doing here?" Charlotte asked tossing her purse in the corner of the room, and walking over to him.

"Your, crazy husband, was pretty much trying to rape Lizzie and I caught him." Will said with a sigh as he ran his long fingers through his hair, making him look more frazzled, than he already did.

"What!" Charlotte shouted angrily. "Where the h-"

"Charlotte." Will warned interrupting her before she could cuss.

"Excuse me." she said, and then asked, "Where the flip is he?" her eyes rage and anger distorting her features into a scary mask, she looked angrier than Will had, if that was possible.

"Um…I beat his face in, and he ran off." Will said sheepishly, but to his surprise Charlotte smiled.

"Thank you, so much." she said giving him a big hug. "You're my hero; I've wanted someone to beat the crap out of him, for a long time." Charlotte said pulling away, with an embarrassed flush on her face.

"So, where is Lizzie?" she then asked, her knitting brows in a worried fashion, as she took a few steps back.

"She…um…fell asleep and I carried her to her room." Will half lied, not wanting to tell her the whole truth, but figured a half truth would do.

"Oh, okay. I had better go check on her, then." Charlotte said in a motherly fashion.

"Yeah, and I better go home." Will, said with another sigh. "I'll probably come back tomorrow." he said striding out the front door with a halfhearted wave at Charlotte, who was already headed up the stairs.

"If I ever see him again, I'll kill him." Will muttered angrily, as he walked back to Catherine's house.

Seeing Martin do that to Lizzie, had just about killed him, he never wanted to see such a look of terror on her face again, it physically hurt him to see Lizzie like that.

Will didn't know what he would do if anything bad ever happened to Lizzie, he couldn't even describe what he felt for her, "I love you" wasn't even close to what he felt, if he tried to describe it, Will would end sounding like a cheesy valentine's day card.

He mentally shook his head clear of those thoughts, this was crazy. Yes, he had a "Thing" for Lizzie, but what he was thinking was more than a "Thing", he hadn't even felt or thought that about his first wife, much less a girl he wasn't even married to.

Will sighed, a long sigh of pure exhaustion and sadness for Lizzie and the long day he had, as he entered the house and walked to his room, where he crawled into bed and fell asleep.

--

Jane's cousin and her family had gone out of town for the weekend, and Jane had decided to stay home, there were two reasons, 1. Her cousin was going to a farmer's convention, and 2. Jane had finally broken up with Derrick, so she was feeling a little blue.

The reason she broke up with him was he had pushed her to sleep with him once again, and when Jane had said no, he had gotten angry so started to have a tantrum, and well actually tantrum was an understatement paroxysm was more appropriate.

So, Jane decided she had enough, and broke it off.

She frowned, why did she always end up with jerks, no matter where she went or what she did Jane ended up jerks for her boyfriends

And it was becoming very irritating, so very, very irritating.

That's when Jane heard the music of her cell phone, she hurried into the kitchen, where she had laid it earlier and expected to see Derrick's number, but it wasn't Derrick, it was a strange number, but it was a Nashville area code and figured it was Lizzie.

"Hello?" Jane asked pleasantly, expecting to hear Lizzie's bright voice on the other end, but was surprised to hear a masculine voice, that she knew all to well.

"Jane?" he asked softly.

"C-Charlie." Jane stuttered and felt that tear in her heart once again that she was sure had healed, but obviously had not.

"Yeah…um…Jane, I want to apologize." he said softly.

She felt her knees go weak, this is what she had been praying for, it was Charlie and he was apologizing.

"….I am so terribly sorry, I can't even began to describe how sorry I am," Charlie rambled, "Jane, you're my universe-"

"Charlie," Jane interrupted softly, but he continued, because he couldn't here her soft voice, and so Jane finally had to yell. "CHARLIE! BINGLY!"

"Oh, Jane, I'm so sorry, I was rambling and…" he dropped off feeling very idiotic.

"Charlie I forgive you, oh Charlie, I forgive you, eight million times over." she said tears glistening in her eyes, feeling so happy that she could barely contain it.

"Really!" he shouted, "Oh, Jane." he said happy dancing on the end of his line.

Needless to say they were on the phone for a, very, very long time, and so when Jane got off, she walked up to her room to get ready for bed.

"Charlie is my hero." Jane said in a sing-song voice, as she entered her bedroom, and immediately felt a draft and realized her window was open.

She didn't remember opening it. _Oh-well, _Jane though with a shrug, she probably just forgot and closed it, without another thought.

She then turned around to walk over to her dresser, when she was grabbed from behind. "Ahhh!" she tried to scream, but hand immediately covered her mouth.

"Now, Jane that's enough of that." Derrick/Jack whispered sadistically in her ear. "I gave you a chance to do this the easy way, but I guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way." he said throwing her on the bed, and smacking her across the face. "No more Mr. nice guy." he said with an evil grin.

--

Lizzie woke the next morning to find it dark and rainy, it fitted her mood perfectly, she had a long night, all her dreams had consisted of that ugly, spawn Martin and his intense perverseness.

So, to clear her head Lizzie decided she should go for a run. It had stopped raining and was only cloudy, so gathered her short hair into a messy ponytail, slipped on a pair of running shoes, and grabbed her cell phone, before heading out.

She walked to Charlotte's bedroom, planning on telling her she was going for a jog, but found it closed so Lizzie decided not to disturb her and hurried outside.

She started out with a slow jog and gradually built up her speed, without realizing it Lizzie was heading towards Catherine's house.

But she was so focused on Martin and what he attempted it she didn't notice, much less care where she was running to.

Lizzie hated how she had been so weak, she knew for a fact she was stronger than that, but for some she couldn't make herself, kick or hit Martin. Only dodge his grasp.

And then she had cried twice, in front of Will, could things get any worse? That's when she ran into someone head first and fell back landing butt first onto the muddy trail.

Lizzie looked up somewhat dazedly, to see Will holding out his hand for her to grab, and help her up, but she ignored it and scrambled uncoordinatedly to her feet.

Will, felt himself smile at her disheveled appearance and the way she blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Hello, Lizzie." he said finally.

"Um…hey," Lizzie said flushing, at her clumsiness and her weakness the night before. "So, I should probably thank you for…um…last night, so…uh…yeah thanks." She finished.

Will was thoughtful for a moment, and then asked "Lizzie, would you pray with me?"

She looked at him in a mixture of surprise and happiness, he wanted to pray. He wanted his relationship with God back, which was fantastic.

As Lizzie pondered this all out, Will took her silence as confusion, and began to speak.

"I mean, if you don't want to you don't have to, I was hoping you would because I'm not sure how to even begin to talk to God…" he dropped off feeling extremely idiotic.

"Of course I'll pray with you!" Lizzie exclaimed, "So, get over here and we'll pray." she said motioning for him to walk where she was standing.

He smiled in relief at her willingness and did as she commanded.

And so they ended up praying together for quite awhile.

--

"….Amen." Lizzie finished.

"Amen," Will, echoed as he stood to his feet and rubbed at the mud stains on the knees of his pants. "Thank you, Lizzie. I'll feel so much better now." he said with a lopsided grin.

"Your welcome, I mean if you need anyone to pray with or whatever, I'm your girl." Lizzie said with a grin as she rubbed a hand over the back of her head.

Will was about to say something, when Lizzie's cell phone began to play an upbeat tune that she knew well, it was Jane.

"Hello?" Lizzie asked.

"Um…is this Elizabeth Bennet?" an unfamiliar female voice asked uncertainly.

"Yes, um, who is this?" she asked furrowing her brow.

"This is Jane's cousin, Lydia…um I don't know how to say this, but Jane's in the intensive care unit. I found her half dead this morning; I'm still not sure what happened-"

Lizzie immediately went into shock, this couldn't be happening, not to Jane, not sweet, Jane.

"-All I'm sure of is, that her boyfriend broken and beat her, but as to why, I'm not sure. Uh…would you mind coming down here, we're not sure if she's going to live."

Those were the last words Lizzie heard before blacking out.

**Ooh a cliffy, sorry for the wait, but I had camp and stuff so here's long awaited chapter.**


	19. Comatose and ICU

When Lizzie came to, Will was leaning over her, his hands placed on her shoulders, shaking her.

"Lizzie, Lizzie. What's going on? Are you okay?" he asked concern apparent on his face.

That's when she remembered everything Lydia had told her, Jane was in the hospital in Wyoming fighting for her life, at this very moment.

"Lizzie, are you okay?" Will's voice asked, interrupting Lizzie's nightmare come to life.

"I-I'm fine," Lizzie said weakly, "Will, it's Jane, s-she's-" that's when her voice broke and she began to sob.

"Jane's what?" Will asked getting on his knee's in front of Lizzie and taking her by the shoulders.

"She's in ICU, and I need to get down their right now." she said getting control of her emotions, and picking herself up off the muddy ground. "Where's my cell phone?" Lizzie asked searching the ground for her green Razor.

"Here," Will, said picking up the phone from where it had landed when Lizzie had fainted.

"Thanks," Lizzie said grabbing it and was preparing run back to Charlotte's, when Will grabbed her by the back of her t-shirt.

"Hold on just a minute, Elizabeth Bennet." he said releasing her, and Lizzie felt chills go down her spine, when he said her full name. "We need to discuss a few things, A. I'm coming with you. B. You need to change clothes, because you look awful, and C. We need to call Charlie." Will finished.

"Um…Will, you forgot D." Lizzie said.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"We need airplane tickets." she said, with a half hearted grin.

"Uh, right. So go get changed and I'll take care of A, C, and D." he said, giving her a push in the direction of Charlotte's. "I'll come pick you up, at Charlotte's in an hour. Oh and Lizzie where does this cousin live?" he asked.

Lizzie was already heading to Charlotte's, but still heard him and called the name of the town over her shoulder before hurrying out of sight.

"Ok," Will, said brushing off his palms, "First things first, call Charlie and change my clothes." he said running back to Catherine's house.

--

An hour later Lizzie was standing in front of Charlotte's house, bags in hand waiting for Will to show up.

"Lizzie, call me the minute you see Jane." Charlotte ordered tearfully, she was planning on coming as soon as she could get away.

"Of course I'll call, Charlotte." Lizzie said rubbing a hand across her red, puffy eyes, from where she had cried over Jane, so much.

"I'll being praying for her." Charlotte said weakly as, Will's truck pulled up.

Lizzie nodded and wrapped her friend in a giant bear hug, before hurrying into the pouring rain and into Will's truck.

"I called Charlie." was the first thing, Will said, when Lizzie climbed into the truck.

"What did he say?" Lizzie asked tiredly.

"That he had talked to her, last night and they had been planning to get together, and then this happened…" Will dropped off, staring straight ahead, and clenching the steering wheel until his knuckles were white.

Lizzie closed her eyes, not wanting to speak only pray, this was God's plan, there was a reason for this, but all Lizzie could see was the sad and dark future.

She couldn't imagine a future without Jane; she had been the one, who had turned Lizzie on to God. Jane had been the one who had introduced Lizzie to the hope and love of God. How could this be happening to someone who had loved God so fully?

"Lizzie, how could God do this?" Will asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Will, she's not dead, also this is when your faith comes in and this is when most Christians give up, but I'm not giving up on the only one who can heal her." Lizzie said, feeling the truth in these words.

"I know, and I'm praying, but this doubt keeps creeping up." Will admitted.

"I know the same thing keeps happening to me." Lizzie said pulling her knee's up to her chest and resting her head on them.

They were silent for the rest of the ride to the airport each caught up in their own thoughts and prayers, but Will finally broke the silence, when they pulled into the airport.

"Let's pray." he said pulling into an empty parking space.

Lizzie nodded her agreement, and then said in a dry, tired voice. "Will, you lead the prayer…I can't do it-" she said her voice breaking.

Will nodded grabbed her hands as they began to pray.

"God…uh its Will Darcy, and Lizzie Bennet, we, um need you to watch over Jane, we don't know how this fits into your plan or even if it is your plan, but we do know that she needs you now, more than ever. Please give the doctor's wisdom to help her and be with her family…um, amen."

"Good, job." Lizzie said giving him a pat on the back before grabbing her suitcase and following Will through the parking lot.

--

_Where am I? _Jane thought tiredly. It felt really good here, warm and comfortable, she could stay here forever.

There were no worries and no fears.

"Jane." a familiar male voice called.

_Charlie? _Jane thought. No it couldn't be. He broke up with her, he didn't care about her-wait-yes he did. Charlie did care about her, he had called and apologized. They had a future together. He loved her.

That's when the singing started.

"_I hate feeling like this,"_

"_I'm so tired of trying to fight this,"_

"_I'm asleep,"_

"_And all I dream of is waking to you," _

"_Tell me that you will listen,"_

"_Your touch is what I'm missin,"_

"_And the more I hide,"_

"_I realize I'm,"_

"_Slowly losin you,"_

"_Comatose,"_

"_I'll never wake up,"_

"_Without an overdose,"_

"_Of you,"_

"_I don't want to live,"_

"_I don't want to breathe,"_

"_Just to feel you next to me,"_

"_You take the pain I feel,"_

"_Waking up to you,"_

"_Never felt so real," _

"_I don't want to sleep,"_

"_I don't want to dream,"_

"_My dreams don't comfort me,"_

"_Waking up to you never felt so real."_

"Charlie." Jane heard herself call, and she began to struggle against the darkness that surrounded her.

She had to wake up, she just had to.

--

"I'm sorry, sirs, but visiting hours, are over." an older nurse told Charlie.

"Can, I have a few more minutes." he pleaded, he didn't want to leave her, not just yet. She might still wake up.

"I'm sorry, but she won't be waking up tonight," the nurse said, as she checked Jane's vitals.

"Please." Charlie begged, softly, as he looked at Jane's battered body.

She didn't even look like Jane. Both eye's had been blackened, there were bruise's where she had been punched repeatedly with maniacal force, and then her right arm had been broken and when they checked her they found she had been raped.

If Charlie hadn't been so worried, he would have been out to kill, if he ever found out who did this to her, they had better hide.

The nurse looked at the young man, which had been here every day, when visiting hours started, until they ended, what would it hurt, to let him have a few more minutes.

"Okay," she relented, "but if you get caught, I had nothing to do with it. Are we clear?" she asked sternly.

"Crystal." Charlie said and would have smiled if he didn't feel so anxious.

She nodded and left the room with a secretive grin.

--

"What do you mean visiting hours are over?" Lizzie shouted at the nurse behind the desk, that had a know it all look on her otherwise decent face.

"You heard me, visiting hours are from three to eight, and it is now eight-thirty." she said not even looking up from her hardback novel.

"LOOK LADY! MY FRIEND IS POSSIBLY DYING AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'VISITING HOURS ARE OVER!'" Lizzie thundered.

"Exactly, now leave or I'm calling security." the nurse replied calmly.

Lizzie was about to scream something not quite Christian, and prove she wasn't perfect, when Darcy motioned for her.

"I'll handle this." he said calmly, when Lizzie came over and stood beside of him.

"Be my guest." Lizzie said sarcastically and watched as he flirted his way into ICU.

Come on, he motioned as the nurse buzzed them in.

If Lizzie hadn't been so worried about Jane, she would have scolded him on his flirting skills, but this was no time for laughter or teasing.

--

Charlie was sitting beside the bed his head in his hands, at the end of his rope.

Charlie had always been what you would call a casual Christian, he had accepted Christ at the age of ten, and he went to church whenever he got a chance, but had never been real big on praying or reading his bible.

But now he had no other chose, than to turn to the God that had been his best friend at the age of ten.

But even as a casual Christian, Charlie knew God didn't bargain, so he Charlie didn't make foolish promises, that no human could possibly keep, instead he just talked to God, and asked him to take care of Jane.

"Charlie." a weak voice said, interrupting Charlie's praying.

Charlie looked up, certain he was imagining things, but Jane's eyes were opened, and she was smiling.

"Charlie." she croaked.

"Jane." he said tears pricking the corner's of his eyes.

"I heard you praying." she said through cracked lips.

"Oh, Jane." he said kissing her forehead. "Who did this to you?" he asked.

Jane's face immediately darkened. "Jack Wickem." she muttered.

"Who?" Charlie asked.

"My ex-husband." Lizzie said coming into the room a stricken look on her face, "J-Jack d-did t-this t-to y-you." She said stuttering uncontrollably.

"Oh, Lizzie." Jane whispered.

"No." Lizzie said going into shock. "This is all my fault." she whispered, as tear leaked out of her eyes and began to stream down her cheeks.

"No, Lizzie, it's not your fault. It's his fault." Jane said angrily. "Jack is evil, he did this not you." she said with what little strength she had.

"Oh, Jane. I should have known." Lizzie whispered, "It sounded, just like him when you described him to me, I should have known, I could have kept this from happening." she finished crying harder now.

"Oh, Jane forgive me, please forgive Me." she whispered.

"ELIZABETH RENEE BENNET! THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT! ARE WE CLEAR!" Jane roared so loud, that Lizzie jumped a mile high. "So, Quit blaming yourself." she finished breathlessly.

Lizzie began to shake. She wanted to believe it wasn't her fault, but just looking at Jane, she was beaten and bruised, their were tubes everywhere and just to think if Lizzie had never came into her life, this never would have happened.

How wasn't it her fault, if the blame fell on anyone it was her, and then Lizzie cracked. She couldn't take looking at Jane like that any longer.

She turned to run, but ran into a pair of strong arms, that immediately caught her, as she began to trip, and Lizzie looked up into Will's face.

She had forgotten he was here, and even when she was a slobbery mess he didn't turn away. Maybe it wasn't her fault. No it was not her fault it was Jack's and he needed to go to prison before anyone else was hurt.

"I'm sorry, Jane." Lizzie said, her voice muffled by Will's t-shirt, where she had her head buried.

"Lizzie, as I already told you, it's not you fault," Jane said exasperatedly.

"No, not for that. I'm sorry, for acting like a poor ole me, little brat, when your obviously in so much pain." Lizzie said voice still muffled.

"Its okay, Lizzie." Jane said weakly and becoming extremely tired once again. "And-I think I need some more rest." she finished with a yawn.

That's when the head nurse appeared, so they waved at Jane and left without another word.

"I'm going to kill him." was the first thing; Will, said when he climbed into the rental car.

"Who." Lizzie asked sleepily.

"Your ex-husband." Will muttered angrily, and then waited for a response from Lizzie and when he didn't get one he turned to see, she had fallen asleep.

Will shook his head and began to drive to the motel they were staying in.

**Another chapter, why? Because you reviewed, so here you go, and enjoy.**


	20. Lizzie's History

**Disclaimer: I do not own either song those belong to the awesome band known as Skillet, and I do not own Pride and Prejudice those belong to Jane Austen. **

--

Lizzie woke the next morning with a heavy heart. Yes Jane was doing better, but that didn't change the fact, that Jack had come and gone, taking everyone's happiness, and so Lizzie's only way of coping was to blame herself.

So after an hour of pity partying, Lizzie finally left her motel room, and walked next door to Will's room.

"Just a sec." she heard him call, and then a minute later she opened the door. Darcy had obviously just woken up-even though it was past noon, because his normally straight hair, was hanging in ringlets, which made him even cuter than usual.

"Lizzie what's wrong?" he asked concernedly, interrupting Lizzie's thoughts, while not liking the expression on Lizzie's face, it was a mixture of weariness and just looking far older than she should.

"Nothing…and everything." She admitted with a sigh, as she ran her fingers through her short hair. "I-I just don't know how I should feel about, the whole Jack and Jane thing. I mean, I feel as if I should blame myself, but then how could I have controlled what he did and didn't do…." she dropped off feeling extremely foolish.

Will didn't even began to know what to do, he was just as lost as she was, he didn't know anything about Lizzie's past, anymore than she knew about his, and how could he comfort her about something he nothing about.

"I'm sorry, Will, I shouldn't be piling this all on you." Lizzie said taking his silence as confusion as to why she was telling him all this.

"No, no-it's okay." Will said, coming out of his thoughts. "Look, why don't you come in and we'll talk." he said moving out of the doorway, so she could enter.

Lizzie just nodded not having the energy to protest and entered the small motel room.

"Um….why don't you tell me about you and Jack." he said taking a place on one of the two twin beds in the room.

"Yes, I probably should tell you about Jack and me." Lizzie said with a faraway look in her eyes, as she took a seat on the bed opposite of Will.

"Let's see," she began, "It all began in high school, when I made it very clear I wasn't going to date, and let just say it drew the attention of just about everyone, considering that I was what you would call semi popular, which pretty much meant I friends with everyone, their was no such thing as stereotypes to me,"

"So when I made that declaration, every guy and their brother had a bet going on, to see you could make me crack, which would give them major points and then if they could take it one step further and get me to sleep with them, they would become epic,"

"But I stayed strong, that was until, Jack Wickem showed up on the scene. Now I'm going to be very clear, it took more than one try before I agreed to go out with him, in fact it took a year and half, before I finally gave in-"

"So, why did you marry him?" Will broke in, looking positively confused.

"I'm getting to that part," Lizzie commented, while turning her eyes to will's face for a millisecond and then turning them back to the wall. "So, what started out as one date turned into a year long relationship, I was sixteen, when he finally convinced me to sleep with him,"

"Fast foreword two months, I'm pregnant and Jack and I have left school in the middle of our junior year, to elope, and then we move to Texas, away from our family and everyone that we ever knew or had come into contact with-"

"What happened to the baby?" Will, found himself asking, while feeling as if he was in the middle of a soap opera, and maybe he was.

Lizzie close her eyes and sighed, feeling the tears sting the back of her eyelids, it still hurt to talk about it, but it had to be done, she had started and there was no going back.

"The baby," she said almost wistfully, "It was going to be a girl, and as scared as I was, I still couldn't help, but feeling excited. Her name-was going to be, Lilly Grace, but-" Lizzie broke off and began to sob, not able to control herself anymore.

"Oh, Will! He killed her. Jack killed her, he came home drunk, and began to beat me until I was half-dead-Jack killed that unborn child and he didn't even care. He didn't even CARE!" she sobbed uncontrollably.

Darcy immediately walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders. "It's okay, you don't have to finish." he murmured into her hair.

"No," Lizzie said shaking her head, "let me finish. I need to finish." she said taking a deep breath before continuing.

"Jack, he blamed me for ruining his life, and one day he came home drunk and began to hit me with such a fury it was ridiculous, he beat me until I blacked out, when I came to, I was in the hospital and they demanded to know what had happened to me."

"I refused to tell them the truth, some small part of my brain told my that this wasn't the real Jack, that I needed to give him a chance, that he would change and that's what I did, but it never stopped. He killed an innocent unborn baby and I stayed with him. But then, later on, I finally found the courage to leave and never return." Lizzie finished, tears streaming down her cheeks, but feeling better none the less.

Will looked at Lizzie with new eyes, he knew she was tough, but not that tough, which was something a grown woman couldn't have handled much less a young teenage girl and yet Lizzie had.

She shocked and amazed him, but Darcy wasn't focusing on this, he was focusing on finding Jack Wickem, and making him pay, for putting both Lizzie and Jane through all that crap, but mostly Lizzie.

Will wanted to protect her so much, from all the pain she was going through, he wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let her go.

"I guess I freaked you out with all this drama." Lizzie commented, interrupting Will's thoughts.

"Elizabeth Bennet," he reprimanded, "don't you know by now, there's nothing in this world, that you could do to freak me out." he finished pulling her closer into his embrace and began to sing softly in her ear, before she could answer.

"_This is the last night,"_

"_You'll spend alone,"_

"_Look me in the eyes,"_

"_So I know you know that,"_

"_I'm everywhere you want me to be,"_

"_The last night you'll spend alone,"_

"_I'll wrap you in my arms,"_

"_And I won't let go,"_

"_I'm everything,"_

"_You need me to be." _

"Will, your way too nice, to me." Lizzie commented dryly, after he had finished.

"And your way too tough for Me." he commented back.

Lizzie then sighed and realized they should probably being getting to the hospital. "We should go visit Jane and I need to call Charlotte." she said removing herself from his warm embrace.

"Your right." he agreed letting her go, while hating it intently, and watched as she stood up preparing to leave.

Lizzie turned and was walking towards the door when a thought crossed her mind, so turned back. "I like you hair curly." she whispered running her fingers through his hair, and then strode out leaving Will speechless.

He couldn't help, but look at his reflection in the full length mirror, which had been screwed into the wall, his hair was wildly curly, from where he had washed it the night before.

Will had always hated his curly hair, hence straightening it, and kids used to tease him about it, calling it an afro, but now decided to put a little gel and leaving it. Hey, Lizzie thought it was hot, so who cared what anyone else thought.

--

Jane opened her eyes to find Charlie, sitting beside her bed, a happy look on his face.

"Hey, sleepyhead." he said affectionately.

Jane gave him a sleepy smile and looked around; she was in a different room. "What happened to my old room?" she asked, struggling to sit up.

"Well, you are now stabilized and they moved you to a normal room." Charlie explained, as he gingerly reached out for her, and helped Jane sit up straight.

"Oh, good." Jane replied, and tried to grin, but found her face hurt too much, to even grin. "Charlie, I missed you." she whispered tenderly.

Charlie's face immediately went bright red at her tender tone. "Jane, I was such a goof to break up with you, and if I hadn't you wouldn't be here now." he said sitting down and placing his face into his hands.

"Charlie, don't pull a Lizzie, I've forgiven you fifty billion times over, and I should have known better than to get into a relationship with that jerk." Jane said feeling as if she should be standing on a soapbox, giving a speech; she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"Jane, let me make it up to you, somehow." Charlie pleaded, knowing there would be no rest for his soul, if he didn't make some sort of gesture.

"Okay," Jane agreed after a moment of thoughtful silence. "I want you to sing to Me." she said decisively.

"That's all?" Charlie asked in disbelief, what he wanted to do was more along the lines of crawling across the Sahara, on his knees, but then again Charlie had always been on the melodramatic side.

"Charlie, just sing. Please." Jane said sweetly.

"Oh, okay," Charlie said with a lovesick grin. "What would you like me to sing?"

"The song I heard you singing, before I completely woke up." Jane said.

Charlie looked at her confusedly, what song had he been singing and then he remembered, and then began to sing, without another word.

"_I hate feeling like this,"  
"I'm so tired of trying to fight this,"  
"I'm asleep and all I dream of,"  
"Is waking to you,"  
"Tell me that you will listen,"  
"Your touch is what I'm missing,"  
"And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you,"  
"Comatose,"  
"I'll never wake up without an overdose of you,"_

"_I don't wanna live,"  
"I don't wanna breathe,"  
"'Les I feel you next to me,"  
"You take the pain I feel,"  
"Waking up to you never felt so real,"  
"I don't wanna sleep,"  
"I don't wanna dream,"  
"'Cause my dreams don't comfort me,"  
"The way you make me feel,"  
"Waking up to you never felt so real,"  
"I hate living without you,"  
"Dead wrong to ever doubt you,"  
"But my demons lay in waiting,"  
"Tempting me away,"  
"Oh how I adore you,"  
"Oh how I thirst for you,"  
"Oh how I need you,"  
"Breathing life,"  
"Waking up," _

"_My eyes open up,"  
"Don't leave me alone." _Charlie finished with gusto.

Jane smiled a smile of contentment as she sank, back into the pillows. "Charlie, that is the utterly, the sweetest song I have ever heard." she whispered.

"Yeah, I heard it on the radio and it reminded me of the way I felt, when I was away from you." he said sheepishly.

"Charlie, please come, closer." Jane requested, after a moment of silence.

Charlie looked confused, but did as she said, and continued to come closer until his face was placed directly over hers.

"Now, please kiss me." she requested softly, and without a protest Charlie did exactly as she requested, because it had been way too long since he kissed her.

**Alright another chapter and to my faithful reviewers here is a bit of foreshadowing Will's is going to disappear, yes it will be painful, but necessary, but he will return.**

**And a shout out to:**

**Platinum Lamee; glad you think my story's great and I hope you continue to read.**

**Loraine Souza: Will knew a little, but now he knows the whole story, and glad you loved the chapter.**

**Teengirl01: happy to include your's and my faith, we have to get the word out about Jesus and I'll try to keep up the good work.**

**MariahDezie; yeah Jack attacked and it sucks, also would love for Charlie and Will to kill him, but then they would be in jail and Jane and Lizzie would be without them.**

**Bsblover17; yeah, stupid Jack he does have to ruin everything, and I know Will, Lizzie and especially Charlie will be there to comfort her.**

**Serenity of the lake:; updated ASAP, and you'll have to wait a little longer to see what happens to a Jack, but I promise on a stack of Jane Austen's novels that he will get his.**

**Alright thanks for the reviews and if you keep reviewing I'll keep updating. Adios.**


	21. Sing to me

Charlotte had her bags packed, and she was ready to go visit Jane, and she had been ecstatic to hear that Jane had been stabilized.

So, Charlotte was preparing to head out, to the airport, when someone began to knock on the door.

She was actually surprised to find someone knocking on the door, because while Charlotte had been living here for a quite a bit, the truth was she didn't know anyone.

And so that left only three options as to who would be knocking, Catherine, Anne or Martin. And Charlotte was certain it wasn't Martin, considering he had disappeared from the face of the earth, so that left, Catherine or Anne.

Charlotte braced her self for the annoying appearance of either Catherine or Anne, but when she opened the door, she was surprised and relieved to find it was neither one.

Instead it was the last person she had been expecting.

"Hey, Blaze." Charlotte said with a happy grin. "Um…I was just getting ready to leave." she admitted, hoping she didn't sound rude, but Blaze looked too distracted too distracted to notice or care, if she was being rude.

"Um…yeah, my aunt actually sent me down here to help with your bags, and I'm supposed to drive you to the airport." he said distractedly, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Oh, okay." Charlotte said in a disappointed tone, she was stupid to think he was down here just to visit her, she wasn't his type. "Um, yeah, their already in the living room…so just follow Me." she said disappearing into the house, Blaze following still distracted.

"Pack light much," he commented teasingly, as he saw her one suitcase and a small duffle bag, most women he knew would have had at least three suitcases and two little bags, to boot.

Charlotte felt her face get hot and said somewhat gruffly, "I don't put much stock into clothes."

"That's, my kind of woman." Blaze said with a throaty laugh, and Charlotte felt her face turn redder.

She was about to comment, but he was already out the door and heading into the pouring rain, so Charlotte grabbed the duffle and her purse and followed him silently.

"Nice car." Charlotte commented as she climbed into the multicolor, vintage Volkswagen Van.

"You, like?" Blaze asked in surprise, and then added, "It was my dad's."

"Yeah, it's an interesting car," Charlotte said and then thought silently. _Just like, you're an interesting person. _

"I'm glad you think that, you see most girls think it's so stupid to keep your dad's old rattrap, when you can afford something like a Porsche." he admitted with a smile, "but my dad thought it was worth something, so it can't be all bad."

"So, you hold a lot of stock in your dad's opinion." Charlotte commented dryly, she whished she had that kind of relationship with her parents, but she hadn't spoken to them since she told them she was going to become a country singer, needless to say they weren't to happy about that.

"I did…he…um died, it's been about a year now." Blaze said becoming solemn for once.

"Oh! Blaze I'm so sorry, I had no idea." Charlotte said embarrassedly.

"No, its okay, you didn't know." Blaze said never turning his eyes from the road.

Charlotte didn't know how to reply to this, so remained silent and Blaze fell back into his dream like state, again, and didn't speak until he pulled into the airport parking lot.

"Um…I guess this where I say good-bye." Charlotte said unsurely, not sure what she should do; Blaze was in that weird trance like mode.

"No!" Blaze practically shouted, coming out of his thoughts. "Uh…I mean I'll walk you to the inside of the airport." he said lowering his voice, while managing to look very sheepish.

Charlotte nodded, and grabbed her duffle, that lay at her feet, before climbing out of the van.

While Blaze wanted to bang his head against the steering wheel, for making such an idiot of, himself, he knew what he wanted to do, but it wasn't working out the way he planned.

"This is my last chance," Blaze muttered as he climbed out of the van and grabbed her suitcase.

Charlotte frowned, and marched ahead of him as they walked to the airport building, with a confused look on her face, what was wrong with him? Why was he acting so weird? Did he really hate her that much, that she would cause him to not even want to speak to her?

_Okay, Blaze here we go, just do it. _He thought mentally encouraging himself for his task, as they stood outside of the building facing each other, both being soaked from the downpour.

"Um, thanks Blaze for driving me over here and helping me with my bags." Charlotte said refusing to look him in the eyes, and then stuck out her hand for him to shake.

Here's goes nothing. Blaze thought as he grabbed her hand, but instead of shaking her hand he jerked her so close that she was pressed up against him, and then he kissed her in the pouring rain.

Charlotte felt like her insides were on fire, she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he kissed her. She had never been kissed like this, not even by Martin, who kissed like a pit bull, wet and slobbery.

And then it was over, and the next thing Charlotte knew Blaze was striding back to his car, and she was left in the pouring rain with her bags, but smiled anyway.

Things were going to be exciting when she got back.

--

Lizzie smiled as she entered Jane's room, to find her awake with a happy grin on her face, as she talked to Charlie animatedly.

It had been a week since, Lizzie and Will's arrival and Jane had been doing so much better, her arm was healing nicely, and the black eyes weren't as noticeable, but it would take longer than a week for Jane to recover fully.

"Hey, Charlie, Will's waiting for you outside in the waiting room." Lizzie said walking over to Jane's bed.

"Oh, okay." Charlie said standing up from where he had been sitting beside the bed. "Jane, I'll come back later." he said giving her a soft peck on the cheek.

"Alright, Charlie you go, do whatever it is you and Will are planning to do." Jane said sweetly, clearly not knowing about Will's and Charlie's plan to hunt Jack down and-well we won't go into what they would do to him.

Charlie smiled and gave Lizzie a nod before leaving the room.

"So when do I get out of this prison?" Jane asked Lizzie conversationally.

"I'm guessing about three days, if you continue to stay this stable." Lizzie said sitting where Charlie had been sitting a few minutes earlier.

Jane nodded and closed her eyes with a sigh, and said. "I can hardly wait."

"Oh, come on it's not that bad," Lizzie said with a wave of her hand, "Let's see you have…um…uh…hospital food!" she shouted and when Jane gave her a disgusted look began to wrack her brain for something else.

"Okay, maybe not hospital food…but how about-"

"Me." a very Charlotte like voice called excitedly.

"Charlotte," Jane squealed happily, "I haven't seen you in months."

"Charlotte," Lizzie faked squealed, if somewhat sarcastically, "I haven't seen you in a week."

Charlotte flashed Jane a smiled and then rolled her eyes at Lizzie.

Jane ignored Lizzie, and continued to squeal over Charlotte. "You look h-o-t, hot." she said talking about Charlotte's makeover.

"Yeah, well that's not all that's changed." Charlotte said in a melancholy sort of tone.

"What else happened?" Jane asked, not being informed of Charlotte's and Martin's recent separation.

Lizzie knowing all about this, considering she had been in the heart of it, excused herself for the afternoon, and then made her way back to the motel, where she decided on taking a nap.

--

Both Charlie and Will were frustrated, after a afternoon of trying to find Jack, which by the way had been fruitless and had even gone to the police, which was also fruitless, they finally decided that they should head back to the hospital.

Will entered the room expecting to find Lizzie and Jane, but instead was surprised to find Jane and Charlotte.

"So, what happened to Lizzie?" Will couldn't help, but ask, all the time they had spent together had made him, slightly protective of her.

"Oh, she went back to motel." Charlotte said with a wave of her hand, "you know Lizzie, forever the loner." she said turning her attention back to Jane.

Will gave a nod and then an idea popped into his head, but then wondered if it was the best time for it. After a minute of arguing with himself, he decided to ask, the three people that would know best; Jane, Charlotte and Charlie.

Will then cleared his throat, trying and succeeding to catch their attention.

"Yo, William what's on your mind?' Charlotte asked playfully.

"Uh…I have a question and I want each of you to answer truthfully. Do promise to answer truthfully?" he asked feeling slightly teenager-ish.

They all nodded, wondering what he wanted to ask them.

"Do you, think I should ask Lizzie to go out with me?" he asked at first refusing to look them in the eye, but then bracing his shoulders and forced himself to look up.

He was surprised to see them laughing as if it was some grand joke. "Well say something." he ordered feeling extremely stupid.

"Of course, you dunce." Charlie said, with a grin. "Everyone has been wondering when you would finally ask her out."

"So I should do it?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course," Jane said with a "Duh, you idiot" tone in her voice.

"Now, go do it." Charlotte commanded.

Will nodded, and left the room feeling a mixture of hopefulness and dread.

--

Lizzie dreamed someone was knocking on her front door and she couldn't answer it no matter how hard she tried, stuff kept getting in her way.

Finally she woke to find, someone was knocking on her door.

"Coming," she called, not wanting them to leave, before she could get to the door.

Lizzie opened the door without checking the peephole, because she was positive it was Will, I'm who else could it be?

But she was surprised to find she was wrong, so terribly horribly wrong.

"No!" Lizzie gasped, feeling her knee's turn to jelly.

"Oh, yes." Jack replied with a sadistic grin. "Surely, you didn't think I would mess with Jane and then disappear without getting to the person I really wanted?" he asked, as he shoved his way through the door, while knocking Lizzie to the floor with a loud, thump.

_Crud, crud, crud. _Lizzie thought as she scrambled to find something hit him with.

"What, not sharp words for you husband?" he asked mockingly, as he leaned over her fallen figure.

_God, help, me! _Lizzie prayed, as she reached out for anything.

"Apparently not." Jack said with a shake of his head, as he picked Lizzie up off the floor.

"Let go, of Me." she yelped, as she clawed and punched him.

"I don't think so." he said, not feeling her scratches and punches, while lightly tossing her on the bed. "Now, Elizabeth dear, what shall we do with you? I mean you leave me, half-dead. You didn't really expect to get away from me just like that?" he asked snapping his fingers, for emphasis.

Lizzie tried to ignore him as she reached around for something to hit him with, and this time her search was fruitful, her hands grabbed the lamp that was on a table beside of the bed.

She jerked as hard as possible and found it was stuck. The stupid thing was plugged into the wall, she gave another jerk and this time it came loose.

_One more tug ought to do it. _Lizzie thought as she jerked it one more time, and it finally came free leaving Lizzie with a weapon.

Jack was away from the bed now, pacing back in forth in front of the door. "So, what shall we do with the little, whore that up and left me?" he mused, a crazy look in his eyes.

Lizzie didn't respond only watched and she slowly came to realization that Jack was crazy, was utterly and completely insane.

He then turned and walked back over to the bed, where Lizzie was leaning against the headboard, lamp in hand.

Jack walked with such precision, she knew he was about to make a move and prepared herself for when he did.

Jack looked at her with a crazy look in his eye and jumped on her placing both hands over her neck, attempting to strangle her.

_Focus, Lizzie, focus. _She told herself, she had the lamp know all she had to do was get him off of her and smack him with it.

When Jack had jumped he hadn't landed on her legs more on her stomach, so Lizzie curled her legs up and placed them between Jack and her body.

She then took her feet and pushed out with such force that Jack let go of her neck and rolled off the bed, while he was down, Lizzie jumped up immediately and jumped off the bed.

Jack then stood up looking angrier, than hurt. "So, you've got moves?" he asked cracking his knuckles menacingly, "well, honey, I hate disappoint, but I have moves too." And with a loud cried he threw himself at her, knocking Lizzie to the ground and pinning her underneath him.

But instead of freaking out Lizzie smiled, she had been taught how to escape this pin down, by her Dad and Jack was in for a big surprise.

She then pinned his feet to her side, while grabbing his shirt collar and right wrist, and then with a loud, _Uh! _Lizzie tossed Jack over, so she was pinning him down.

"Buddy, you may have moves, but I have better moves." she said with a grin, as she reached around for where the lamp had fallen, and began to beat him in the face.

"This is for Jane!" she yelled as she hit him, "this for me," she said hitting him harder, and watched with satisfaction as blood began to pour from his nose. "And this, this right here is for, LILLY GRACE!" Lizzie roared and smacked with an indescribable force.

Lizzie looked at his bloody face and unmoving body, with a sick feeling in her stomach, it was over. She then rolled off of him and walked dizzily over to the phone, planning to call the police, when she was grabbed from behind.

"Don't ever underestimate me." he shouted into her ear, as he began to strangle her again.

Lizzie did all she could, claw, and kick and bite, but it was no use he was stronger and just as she was preparing to let the darkness claim her, she heard the door being opened with a loud, _Boom! _

"Let her, go!" she heard a Will like voice roar.

"Fine." she heard Jack say, as he let go and that was the last thing, Lizzie remembered before blacking out.

--

When Lizzie came to, she was in Will's motel room lying on the bed, no sign of Jack anywhere.

"Will?" she, moaned feeling as if she had been ran over by eighteen wheeler truck.

"I'm right here." he said, his voice coming from her right,

"Oh, good," Lizzie said rolling over and facing him. "Where's Jack?" she asked still somewhat dazedly.

"In jail." Will commented.

"That's good." she said struggling to sitting up.

"You bet it is." He said helping her sit up. "He's never going to hurt you or anyone else again." Darcy said confidently.

"Thanks, Darcy," Lizzie said teasingly. "For saving, my butt again."

"Hey, I don't mind." Darcy said with a grin, and then added, "Here, let me sing you a song." and then went to grab his guitar.

"It reminded me of you." he said as he sat on the bed again, and then began to sing.

"_You say that you've had enough,"  
"You've given up on love,"  
"You say that you'll never trust,"  
"Well I can see,"  
"That your heart's been broken too many times,"  
"It wasn't wrong now it's locked up so tight,"  
"And you're standing strong,"  
"If you ever fall just fall into my arms,"  
"I will never hurt you,"  
"If you're ever gonna trust this heart,"  
"I will be here to catch you when you fall,"  
"I have been watching you,"  
"I've seen this all before,"  
"What you must be goin' through,"  
"It's hard to take,"  
"When love seems so far out of your reach,"  
"You don't wanna try,"  
"You're too scared to feel to ashamed to cry," _

"_If you ever fall just fall into my arms,"  
"I will never hurt you,"  
"If you're ever gonna trust this heart,"  
"I will be here to catch you when you fall." _He finished passionately and Lizzie began to cry, that song explained exactly how she felt, it was too perfect.

"Will, it matches me, perfectly." Lizzie said drying her tears. "Thank you, so much, for singing that to Me." she whispered.

"Yeah, it's always been one of my favorite songs, and I was listening to it today, and I realized how much it reminded me of you." he finished with a grin.

She smiled at him and realized something she had never thought of before, he was the knight in shining armor she had always wanted and maybe she could admit sometime soon that she loved him, but for right now, Lizzie was going to cherish the moment.

**Ok, first of all this chapter is dedicated to my fellow Skillet and Stellar Kart lover; Simplegrl007, kudos to you, because you introduced to the awesome song if you ever fall, which not only matches my fic perfectly, it is also on my MP3, so you girl.**

**And then this chapter is also dedicated to; Artemis97, for making me burst out laughing, your review was so awesomely funny, so thanks.**

**Pinery; glad you thought my chapter was nice, so I updated soon.**

**Serenity of the lake: here's what happens next.**

**Jane's Austen's angels; Jack got his and yes Charlotte and Jane both know about Lizzie.**

**Bsblover17; glad you like that I'm really open about my faith.**

**MariahDezie: just a bit of foreshadowing and keeping reading and you'll know why he has to disappear.**

**Stacy.eats; glad you caught up and Jack being a piece of work is an underestimate, and yeah if Lizzie didn't have Darcy, she would have a very sad life.**

**Okay thanks for all the reviews and btw the songs in the previous chapter's were songs by Skillet and the names were; Comatose and Whispers in the dark.**

**Okay, peace and love. Q.P **


	22. Say goodbye

A nurse had just brought in Jane's so called "Dinner" but she thought it looked more like barf, but it was that or starve, so she decided on eating.

"Uh, when Charlie gets back, he's going to McDonalds and he's going to buy me, a Big Mac." Jane muttered as she poked and prod the ugly mushy mess.

Charlotte had left first, because she needed to find a motel, and Charlie had been there until his cell phone went off and then he had ran out of the room with a "I'll be right back."

Jane didn't know what was going on, but she figured it couldn't be good. Not with the look Charlie had held on his face as he ran out of the room.

"What could be going on?" Jane asked aloud as she turned on her abandoned cell phone, it showed she had thirty-two missed calls and forty-eight text messages.

"Hmm and I've just been out a week." she said thinking aloud, as looked at each text message, the calls could wait.

When Jane was through with the text messages and ready to look at the calls and check her voicemail, Charlie came in a happy smile on his face.

"Jane, we caught Jack." Charlie said hurrying over to the bed.

"Really, how did you do it?" Jane asked in a relieved tone. She was so worried about Jack coming back after her, that she could barely fall asleep from worrying.

"Um…that's the bad part." Charlie said tiredly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What happened? Charlie Bingly, tell me right now what happened!" Jane threatened, seeing an uncertain look on his face, as if debating weather he should tell her.

"Okay, but Will's going to kill me." Charlie said unhappily.

"Charlie, if you don't tell me, I'm going to kill you." Jane said through gritted teeth.

"Alright," he said, knowing this would upset Jane and hating that idea, but now there was no going back. "Well, that phone call, I got earlier was from Will, he was standing outside of Lizzie's motel room and said Jack was in there, and he might need some help with this guy, so I got over there as fast as I could and when I reached the motel, Will was already fighting Jack, and Lizzie was laying on the floor unconscious-"

"Is Lizzie okay?" Jane interrupted/asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. Will, can take care of her." Charlie said with a wave of his hand. "So, I came up behind Jack since his back was turned to me, and picked up a lamp that had fallen to the ground, sometime during the fight and gave him a whack across the back of the head, and in turn knocking him unconscious and then Will called the police and I tied the stupid jerk up, which is the way he stayed until the police came." he finished with a shrug.

"Charlie you were so brave." Jane gasped giving him a hug, and then added, "Your positive, Lizzie is okay?"

"Yes, I am positive. Do you really think Will would let anything happen to her?" Charlie asked, with a raise of his eyebrow.

"No, of course he wouldn't." Jane replied more to herself than Charlie, and then added in a brighter tone, "At least Jack's gone for good."

"Yeah." Charlie said softly, as he took Jane's hand. "He's not going to hurt you or anyone, else ever again."

That's when Jane remembered what she wanted more than anything. "Charlie, would you go get me a Big Mac?" she asked conspiringly, as she looked around for any nurses that might have heard her request.

"Sure, do you want me to go now?" Charlie asked, surprised. Jane had never been real big on fast food.

"Yes please."

Charlie nodded, and stood to go, and then asked. "Do you want anything else?"

Jane was silent for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, bring me some fries, and a chocolate milkshake."

"Okay, be right back." Charlie said walking out of the room, with a grin.

Jane smiled contently as she sank back into the pillows, dreaming of her delicious fast-food fest. **(A/N, say, that eight times fast)**

--

There was a problem or rather problems, 1. Lizzie did not want to go back into that room where she had fought Jack, 2. There was blood from where she had smashed Jack's face in, and 3. They didn't have anymore available rooms in the motel.

So that left the fourth and fore most, problem, Lizzie and Will had to share a room, and that was quite a problem indeed.

"Alright, let's be mature adults, about this." Lizzie said as she paced back and forth in front of the only bed in the room, which is where Will was sitting watching her amusedly. "Um…okay I have no ideas." she said finally, as she plopped herself down onto the floor.

"Lizzie, I'll just call Charlie and see if I can stay with him." Will, said wisely.

"Oh, that'll work." Lizzie said somewhat sheepishly.

Will gave her a smile as opened his cell phone, and called up Charlie.

"Hey, Charlie, is there anyway I can stay with you in your motel room?" Will asked.

"Yeah,"

"Uh-huh,"

"Oh…okay, I understand, I'll work something out."

"Don't worry,"

"Ok,"

"Bye." Will finished with a snap of his phone.

"What did he say?" Lizzie asked, not liking the look on Will's face.

"Well, he's staying with Jane's cousin, and so I guess we'll have to work something out." Will, said with a thoughtful frown.

Lizzie gave him a smile, "Like I said we're mature adults and we'll figure something out. Like I can sleep in the tub." she suggested helpfully.

Will rolled his eyes at her. "You're not sleeping in the tub. I'll sleep in the floor and you can have the bed." he told her, "Besides there's extra blankets in the closet." Will finished before she could protest.

"Or I could call Charlotte." Lizzie responded thoughtfully.

"Lizzie, it's late. Do you think you can control you hormones for one night? Because I know I can." he said exasperated, yet somehow amused.

"Oh, okay," Lizzie consented with a roll of her eyes, "I know your thinking I'm being such a prude, but after the whole messed up relationship with Jack, I'm not taking any chances." She said tiredly.

"Lizzie you're not a prude," he said getting up off the bed and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "you're careful and that's exactly what you need to be." Will finished as he walked over to the closet and pulled out a few blankets.

Lizzie smiled tiredly and walked over to the bed where she laid down and immediately fell asleep.

Will looked at her and shook his head, she was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him, but he also knew what God was telling him and didn't know how he was going to break it to her.

Will shook his free from these thoughts, he would figure that part out later, and right now he needed some rest.

--

Another week passed and Jane was released from the hospital and was free to go to her cousin's home, where she would be staying with Lizzie, while Charlie stayed with Will in the motel.

And then Georgiana came down, because Will had called her and explained what he was going to have to do, and he needed her around when he did it.

And then the day came when he had to tell Lizzie, he didn't know how she would react, but he figured it would probably be support considering it was a God thing and all, but, Will felt sad none the less.

--

They were all at Lydia's home just hanging around, when Will asked Lizzie if she wanted to go for a drive.

"Sure." Lizzie replied with a shrug and grin, as they walked to his truck.

"So, Jane looks a lot better." Will commented casually, as he started up the truck and began to drive.

"Yeah, she looks healthier, but I think that as to do more with, Charlie, than anyone else." Lizzie said studying, Will's profile, wondering why he looked so sick.

They were both silent, as Will drove down the empty two lane, away from town and Lydia's ranch.

"Um…Lizzie, have you ever had God tell you to do something and you knew that you had to do it?" Will asked, averting his from the road for a millisecond to look at Lizzie's face.

"Yes." Lizzie replied, looking at Will strangely.

"Okay, I'm going to be straight up, with you, I've prayed about this really hard and I think God wants me to take a break from the music industry and get away from everyone…including you." he said pausing waiting for Lizzie's response.

She nodded for him to continue.

"So, I'm going to travel abroad, for the next year and I was wondering if Georgiana could live with you and Jane. Lizzie you're really the only person I trust to look after her and since I'm going to be out of the country…" Will dropped off, feeling extremely stupid.

"Will, pull over." Lizzie commanded.

_Oh, great, she's mad. _Will thought with a sigh, but did as she ordered.

"Will, look at me." Lizzie said softly.

And boy did he look at her; he took in her every feature, and felt his breath taken away.

"It's okay," she told him, as she placed her hands over his. "You do what you have to and I'll take care of Georgiana, and don't worry about me being mad at you. Darcy I'll see you in a year and we can pick up our relationship, where we left It." she finished looking into his eyes, and feeling sad.

"Thank you," he whispered and pulled her into a hug, "thank you for understanding." he whispered into her hair.

Lizzie didn't respond only clung to him as he held her, so much could happen in a year and they might not even be the same people, and right now was all they had so she was making the most of it.

They finally broke apart and Will started the truck and drove back towards Lydia's ranch.

"I'll tell the others later." he said huskily.

Lizzie nodded, and left it at that. He was leaving and she was going back home, they would see where they were in a year.

**And now you know why he has to disappear and no worries he will return so thanks for the reviews and let me know what you think.**


	23. A Proposal

After Will left, Lizzie, Jane, Charlie and Georgiana returned to Nashville and Charlotte went back to Blaze. When Lizzie returned to Nashville she threw herself into her work, and teaching Georgiana the ropes of performing.

While Jane on the other hand was content to take the performing easy and focus on her relationship with Charlie, but she was there to watch over Lizzie who seemed to be working nonstop.

Lizzie refused to think of Will, she wasn't going to think about something that was so faraway, and not even in her grasp, besides she didn't want her hopes for when he returned, their relationship probably end up going no where.

So, a year passed in this fashion, Lizzie refusing to think of Will, until the day came when they were informed that Will would be coming home.

--

"Lizzie!" Georgiana yelped, coming into the kitchen of the Lizzie's apartment. "He's coming home!"

Lizzie looked up from her notebook, which she had been writing in and at Georgiana's excited face. "Who's coming home?" she asked, even though she knew very well who was coming home.

"Will! He just called and said that we're supposed to meet him at Pemberly in a week." Georgiana informed Lizzie, while waving her red and black cell phone around in the air for emphasis.

"Where is Pemberly?' Lizzie asked trying to hide her excitement at seeing Will again, though she had tried to hide it the past year had been hard without him around.

"Oh, that's right." Georgiana said as if remembering something very important and shoved the phone up to Lizzie's ear, and whispered, "He wants to talk to you."

Lizzie rolled her eyes at Georgiana, and said "Hello?" into the phone.

"Lizzie? Hey it's Will." his voice said softly, "I'm coming home in a week and I would like for you and Georgiana to meet me at Pemberly."

"Okay, but I need to know where Pemberly is." Lizzie replied trying to keep her tone cool.

"Yeah, it's in Bellum Tennessee. I'll email you the directions." Will told her casually.

"Alright…" she dropped off, and the line was strangely silent.

"I've missed you." he said so softly, that Lizzie thought she was imagining things at first.

"I didn't quite catch that. "She replied apologetically.

"Lizzie, I've really missed you." he said a little louder.

"What you didn't meet a hot European girl, while you've been gone?" Lizzie teased, as she drummed her nails against the table.

She heard him snort, "trust me, none compare to you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." She informed him with a slight grin that he couldn't see over the phone, but it was still there. Lizzie felt relaxed at his soft words, she had been so scared time would change his feelings for her, but that didn't seem to be the case.

"Flattery is for people who can't tell the truth," Will, retorted.

Lizzie gave a chuckle and the line was once again silence, but this time the silence was comfortable.

"Gosh," Will said so suddenly it caused Lizzie to jump, "I have missed the sound of your voice and your singing so bad, all I've had is the radio and that still doesn't compare to the real thing." he finished longing apparent in his voice.

"Do you want me to sing?" she asked partly teasing partly serious.

"Yes!" he shot out like a bullet.

"Um…okay…what do you want me to sing?" Lizzie asked unsurely.

He was quiet as he pondered this and then said, "Whatever you want."

Lizzie had a vague idea so gave it a chance and began to sing.

"_My hands are searching for you,"  
"My arms are outstretched towards you,"  
"I feel you on my fingertips,"  
"My tongue dances behind my lips for you,"  
"This fire rising through my being,"  
"Burning I'm not used to seeing you,"  
"I'm alive, I'm alive,"  
"I can feel you all around me,"  
"Thickening the air I'm breathing,"  
"Holding on to what I'm feeling,"  
"Savoring this heart that's healing,"_

"_My hands float up above me,"  
"And you whisper you love me,"  
"And I begin to fade,"  
"Into our secret place,"  
"The music makes me sway,"  
"The angels singing say we are alone with you,"  
"I am alone and they are too with you,"  
"I'm alive, I'm alive,"  
"I can feel you all around me,"  
"Thickening the air I'm breathing,"  
"Holding on to what I'm feeling,"  
"Savoring this heart that's healing,"  
"And so I cry,"  
"The light is white,"  
"And I see you." _She finished with a sigh at the relief of singing for someone worth while.

"Ah." Will sighed happily into the phone, and Lizzie felt her lighten at his satisfied tone, it made her feel light and airy almost ethereal.

And then Lizzie noticed Georgiana motioning that she wanted the phone back. "Will, I'll talk to you later. Georgiana is, wanting to speak with you."

"Okay," Will, replied, "put her on."

Lizzie handed Georgiana the phone and felt herself feeling a lot better than she had in quite awhile, and she smiled because she would be seeing Will in a week.

Oh, she could barely contain the excitement.

--

Charlotte and Blaze had been dating for a year now, when she returned home from visiting Jane, Blaze had been waiting for Charlotte with open arms.

Now they both sat at a restaurant in the only light coming from the dimly lit chandeliers and the white candlesticks that sat on every table.

This was a serious dinner Charlotte could tell from the way Blaze looked at her and was guessing that it was about time for him to break up with her, but even if he did Charlotte would be glad for the wonderful year she and Blaze had shared.

He had helped her through the divorce with Martin and had stood in on her behalf when Catherine had wanted to throw Charlotte out of the two story cottage, but Blaze was having none of it, and swore to his mother that if he didn't leave Charlotte alone, he would never speak to his mother again.

The threat of course had worked and Charlotte was allowed to live happily in the two story cottage, and lived off the money she had saved up from her time as a member of Forgetting Love. So much in fact that she didn't need to work ever again, but she still had got a job at a local clothing store to occupy her time.

Charlotte was brought out of her reverie by Blaze clearing his throat. She looked up at her boyfriend he had trimmed his shaggy hair, but not very much because Charlotte loved to run her fingers through it, and looking into his warm blue-green hazel eyes was like getting lost out at sea.

"Charlotte," Blaze began looking unusually serious, "we've been dating for a year now, though it seems like it's been forever." he paused and smiled faintly at the memories of the past year.

Charlotte nodded giving him the go ahead to continue and bracing herself for the worse.

"I don't really know how to say this," he said running his fingers through his blonde hair as stood up, "but Charlotte Lucas I am madly in love with you and it would make me happy if you would be my wife." he finished dropping down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box, and opened it to reveal a medium sized diamond set in a silver band with rubies set around the diamond.

Charlotte gasped even as she was trying to comprehend his words, and began to cry and shake. "Yes, yes." she cried.

He whooped and placed the delicate ring on her thin finger, and then stood up while pulling Charlotte to her feet as well. Blaze picked her up and kissed her happily.

As they kissed Charlotte was aware of the eyes watching their very, undignified display and Charlotte truly did not care. She was getting married, to a handsome, sweet, kind man, which she loved with all her being.

"I want to take you somewhere." Blaze said eagerly, as he motioned for their waiter.

"Where?" Charlotte questioned, after Blaze handed the man his credit card.

"It's a surprise." he replied teasingly.

"Hmm, you seem too eager, maybe I shouldn't go." she replied teasingly.

"That would be bad considering, you're the future Mrs. Fitzwilliam's." he informed her with a happy, at the idea of that she would soon be his wife.

"I guess I'll have to trust you in that case." Charlotte whispered her eyes bright in the candlelight with excitement.

He was about the respond, but the waiter appeared handing Blaze his credit card back, he grabbed it and waited for the waiter to leave before taking Charlotte's hand and leaving the restaurant.

--

Blaze could hardly believe Charlotte had agreed to be his wife; it was dreams come true for him that someone as smart, funny and pretty as Charlotte would agree to be his wife.

He had always been what you would call a playboy and Casanova preferring to date random girls, while managing to never make an actual commitment.

But Charlotte had changed all that, she had tamed the wild beast, by just being there for him and now Blaze was going to take her to the place that meant the very most to him.

He turned his Volkswagen van down a little side road, that twisted and turned until he finally came to a small parking lot that could hold no more than ten cars.

"Where are we?" Charlotte asked, looking around the heavily wooded place.

"I'm not sure what it's called, but we're not there yet. We have to do a little walking first." Blaze admitted with sheepish grin as realized they were both a little overdressed for walking through the woods.

"Well, I better take these off." Charlotte said giving him a grin, as she began to remove the three inch heels.

"No, don't do that." Blaze said walking over to her.

"Why?"

"Because I'll carry you." he said picking her up in his warm embrace.

"No, you can't do that." Charlotte protested feeling very conspicuous.

"Oh, yes I can." he replied beginning to walk, "God didn't give me all this strength for nothing."

Charlotte couldn't argue with that so didn't respond, but still couldn't keep quiet for long. "Blaze, why did you choose me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked looking down at her confusedly.

"To date-marry." she corrected.

Blaze was silent as he tried to put what he felt into words. He felt like he couldn't breathe when he was with her, she was what made him want to get up in the morning; she loved for being himself and didn't try to push him to be anything else.

He finally settled for three little words that could make or break person. "Because, I love you." he replied so truthfully that Charlotte thought her heart would burst from feeling so loved.

Let me make this very clear, when Charlotte was with Martin, he never ever made her feel like this, he had never said I love you and he never ever had given Charlotte a second thought unless she was in his face, and the rejection from your husband is probably the worst kind.

"Here we are." Blaze said walking into a clearing, and Charlotte gasped.

There was a lake, the moon's reflection shone on the black water, it was absolutely gorgeous, and then there was a small dock that Blaze carried Charlotte out on.

"This is where I come to think and occasionally paint." he commented staring into the darkness.

"I can see why it's so peaceful." Charlotte said with a lovesick grin, and then sat down on the edge of the deck, while removing her shoes and dipping her toes into the warm water.

Blaze smiled down at her and then removed his shoes before dipping his feet into the water.

Charlotte splashed his feet gently and he splashed back, she then gave him a little shove and then Blaze forgetting how strong he was pushed her back causing Charlotte to lose her balance, but before she fell into the water, Charlotte grabbed Blaze pulling him into the water as well.

"We are quite a pair." she commented jokingly, as she swam over to where he was floating.

"That's why we're getting married." he replied, with grin as he reached out for her wrist, and pulled her up against him, and kissed her softly.

When they finally separated, Charlotte was so happy she wanted to scream with joy, but instead only sighed with contentment.

"I can't believe how lucky I am," Blaze sighed as he ran his fingers through Charlotte's soaking wet locks. "Just the fact that someone like you would have moronic clod like me is amazing in itself."

"What?" Charlotte asked in disbelief, "you're lucky? I am the one's who lucky, to have someone so perfect and handsome and talented, to think that I am someone special. Come, on Blaze you know that I am neither pretty nor gorgeous." she said with a sigh.

Blaze began to laugh hysterically, "You don't see it do you? Charlotte you've changed from a dull caterpillar into a gorgeous butterfly and you don't even realize it. Don't underestimate yourself you have entrapped me, within only a year." he brushed his lips against hers, and Charlotte forgot all about protesting and only the fact that she had someone to love and to hold her, which was better than most.

**Sorry for the long delay I've had major writers block, so here's another chapter tell me what you think.**


End file.
